Unexpected
by KlikStar
Summary: "Zack man, you've got to help me."  When Reno calls out for help, Zack couldn't have imagained what answering that cry would involve.  Although, really it's Cloud who ends up doing all the hard work.  Part of the 4WS saga - Yaoi WARNING in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know ... it's been a while. Sorry.

Ok, so here they are, back again, my favourite four boys and their life-experiences together. I do know where this is going, but as my mind is currently mush it's going to grow slowly so please be patient. I've been working on this for a while, inbetween everything else, and as a result each part needs to be re-edited a bit to make it feel better for me before posting.

If you get a chance to review that would be nice, but most importantly of all I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 1**

"Damn it." Zack cursed softly. Knowing that he shouldn't have turned his phone on until he'd actually left the apartment.

His sword calloused fingers desperately scrambling across the top of the breakfast bar to reach the device where, to his horror, it now lay ringing at full volume, as well as vibrating just as loudly, on the hard laminate covered surface in front of him.

Hardly daring to breathe, let alone answer politely, he snapped of a sharp "What?" before remembering that he was technically on duty soon and that it could in fact be an important work related call. "I mean, Fair speaking." He quickly informed the caller, wincing as he corrected his greeting. His voice now that of a harsh whisper as he glanced nervously towards the closed bedroom door.

"Zack man, you've got to help me."

Now that was something he hadn't been expecting.

"Reno?" The soldier asked in surprise, his violet eyes widening at the faint traces of fear he could hear in the red head's voice.

"Zack, I mean it, I need your help." The Turk begged, his tone also oddly low and clearly desperate.

If the cry for help, though quiet as it was, hadn't been enough to cause worry, the begging tone certainly had. Reno didn't beg. Well, technically he didn't beg, but Zack knew he'd only been allowed to see that side of the red head because of what they had been doing at the time and who else had been involved. When it came to work related stuff his fiery haired lover never got flustered and never got desperate, of that the soldier could be certain. It made the situation even more worrying and the raven haired teen reacted accordingly.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Zack replied, his body instantly tense as feelings of concern for the other began to flow though him.

"I'm heading towards your place, I ..." The red head informed him, before stopping suddenly.

The abrupt silence instantly caused the soldier's muscular form to twitch in preparation for action, though he knew neither where his fiery haired lover was nor what trouble he was in. Before he could speak however Reno's voice could be heard again, but this time there was a clearly panicked tone staining it around the edges.

"Oh Gaia no, not again."

"Reno, Reno what's wrong?"

The anxiety-filled, and undeniably distressed, question had barely left Zack's lips when the sound of the Turk's curses were drowned out by something else. The ear-splitting, nerve shredding screaming he could hear instead being that of either a monster dying a painful agonising death or more innocently a baby crying. Whichever it was the noise was completely unexpected and deafeningly loud, so much so that Zack almost threw his phone across the room as he wrenched it away from his ear, his violet orbs darkening as he looked accusingly at the device in his hand. A few colourful curses were heard to fall from his own lips as he rubbed his now damaged ear drum, while glaring at the small sleek black object as it continued to spew unearthly sounds, and then looked up in surprise as the noise suddenly seemed to be echoing in the corridor outside his apartment.

"Oh no." The soldier breathed, as he slowly began to realise what was happening.

A second later there was a desperate knocking at the door and Reno's voice accompanying it as he demanded to be let in.

"Open the door Fair!" The Turk shouted, both through the door and down the phone.

"Uuumm, what door?" Zack asked, trying for an innocent casual tone but failing miserably.

"Don't play games with me soldier boy. I can hear the kid screaming in there too and there's only one way that's possible, now open up."

"Fine." The soldier sighed in reluctant agreement, before flipping the phone shut to end the call.

For the briefest of moments the room was calm and relatively peaceful, a fact which was made more obvious by the noise that continued to echo just outside the front door to the apartment. Groaning softly and knowing there was no real way of getting out of it Zack moved through the living room and down the small corridor to let Reno in, his progress becoming slower with each step as the temporarily muffled sound grew louder the closer he got to it.

The soldier had barely made a gap between the door and the doorframe when Reno came barging in, the young Turk clearly flustered as he shoved the door open and rushed hastily past Zack's bewildered figure while struggling with a variety of bags and a red faced screaming infant. Sensing that he was now being watched the raven haired soldier stole a quick glance out the door and instantly noticed a few of the other floor's residents looking at him questioningly, his face warming as he saw the mixture of annoyed and clearly confused questioning looks being sent his way.

"You order out for pizza and you get a kid instead, go figure." Zack informed them casually, his broad shoulders trying to give a relaxed, carefree shrug before he quickly closed the door so that no one would actually get a chance to ask him what was going on.

"Damn it, will you be quiet?" Reno's voice could be heard whining from within the apartment, as he struggled to calm the child that was now out of its carrier and in his arms.

Zack looked over at the pile of bags which had been dumped on his dining table and then back up at the Turk, watching in stunned amazement as the red head shifted the noisy, squirming mass in his arms to another position.

"You uuummm, care to explain ... this ... that?" The soldier called over, trying to be heard above the din.

"It ain't mine, if that's what you're thinking." Reno replied bluntly, his sea-green eyes no longer looking simply stressed out but instead glowing with repressed fury and showing he was not to be messed with.

"Ok. Then who's is it?" Zack asked, his face twisting into a slight grimace as the infant's cry reached a newer and even higher pitch.

Flinching in response to the sudden increase in volume the Turk didn't answer straight away, his efforts quickly focusing solely on trying to reduce the noise again, and his attention only coming up from the bundle in his arms when an unexpected flash of gold appeared in his line of sight. A second later and Reno forgot about the child he was holding, as his turquoise orbs took in the breath-taking vision of the slightly disoriented and dishevelled cadet who currently stood in the room with them.

Almost instantly his frustrated and somewhat pained expression melted away to be replaced by one of soft wonder. The image of his younger, more innocent, lover standing in the bedroom doorway and trying to suppress a yawn making Cloud look even cuter than normal. It was clear to see, from the adorably dazed expression on his angelic features, that the cadet had just been woken from a deep slumber. His sleep tousled hair, which always had a mind of its own, now even more wild in appearance as it haphazardly framed faintly flushed cheeks and tired, glazed-over, blue spheres. The scene before him was both breathtaking and awe inspiring, and instantly made the red head's heart melt into a big gooey puddle inside his chest.

From just beside him the soldier couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight as well, his violet eyes briefly meeting with Reno's warm aqua ones and realising that they were both now wearing matching expressions of tenderness as they lovingly watched the blonde in front of them. It was only when Cloud began to speak that both came snapping back to reality again, their goofy looks of doting affection quickly easing up as they heard the words being spoken in a gentle voice which was still a little muffled and thick from sleep.

"What's going on?" The cadet mumbled groggily, as he tried to rub the bleariness from his tired sapphire orbs.

"Shit, you're on night's this week." Reno swore regretfully, having suddenly remembered that Cloud had been assigned a guard position on the late watch for his duties that week.

"It's ok." The blonde replied softly, a pleasant smile gracing his delicate pink lips even though the other two were once again cringing at the sound still being emitted from the infant currently in their company. "Who's the little guy?"

"Huh?" Reno said. The pitch of the child's cry having blocked out some of what the cadet had asked.

"What, I can't hear you?" Zack called dramatically, and perhaps a touch sarcastically, while making a point of glaring at Reno for disturbing Cloud's rest.

"It's not my fault, he won't shut up." The Turk groaned, his turquoise eyes offering apology while also pleading for them to understand his predicament and help in some way.

"Give him here." A soft, and mildly amused, voice instructed gently. The cadet's hands already reaching out for the crying lump in Reno's arms, one which the red head was all too happy to pass over.

As if by magic the sound instantly stopped, the infant immediately calming as the blonde wrapped the little bundle safely in his arms and held it carefully while pressed close to his chest.

"Well I'll be." Reno breathed, his amazement at the sudden change in the small child clearly visible in his widened sea-green orbs.

"Hey, that's a neat trick." Zack agreed with relief and joy, a bright smile developing on his handsome face as he took in the scene before him.

Cloud couldn't help but grin in response to their words and actions but chose not to respond just yet, his attention now focused predominantly on the infant in his arms as the red faced baby boy finally began to calm down and gurgled up at him happily.

"Hey little guy." Cloud cooed gently, laughing softly as a chubby hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of blonde spikes which had drifted down over the cadet's cheeks and were now within easy reach. "Be careful with that, you can play but don't pull it." Cloud warned lightly, his calm tone managing to sound both assertive with the command but also patiently understanding of the child's curiosity.

The soldier and Turk watched in amazement as the infant gurgled a reply to the words and let go of the strands of hair, the response making it look as if the very young boy had easily understood what the cadet was saying and done just as he was asked.

"I don't get it." Reno declared in bewilderment, his baffled expression looking at both the cadet and chubby bundle in his arms in confusion.

"Get what?" Zack asked, his lavender spheres taking in the same heart-warming sight the red head was seeing and not understanding the problem.

"He wouldn't shut up for me, but then Cloud gets hold of him and poof. I swear it's like a different kid."

"You just have to know how to handle them." The blonde replied, his eyes still on the infant as he started to pull a selection of funny faces and getting a series of delighted giggles and enthusiastic gurgles in response.

Zack watched the exchange in wonder and felt his heart flutter with pride and joy at the cadet's behaviour. His precious, sleep deprived Spiky still managing to look sexy as hell in the baggy sweat pants and oversized t-shirt he wore, even as he carefully held the infant within his arms.

Not that Cloud didn't always look good like that, and totally ravishable if given half the chance. Because there was seriously something sexy about a dreamy looking blonde in baggy sweats and a borrowed t-shirt that was far too big for him and revealing a bit of bare shoulder. But that was beside the point right now, considering there was baby in his apartment, especially with that baby being in Cloud's arms. No way could he get all hot and heavy with his blonde haired lover with a really mini-minor in their company.

It was at this point that the soldier remembered who else was standing in the room with them and couldn't help but smile when he stole a quick glance across at Reno and saw a similar expression showing on the Turk's face. A part of him was silently relived to know that they were both finding the cadet's current appearance to be more than just simply adorable, and that he wasn't the only one to he shifting a little on the spot where he stood to relieve a bit of tightness in his trousers.

"What's his name?" Cloud asked, his softly spoken words gently breaking the quite calm which had settled around them. His attention so focused on making the little bundle smile that he was completely oblivious to the other two's fond looks, or the fact that his sudden question instantly brought both men snapping back to their senses once more and out of their slightly naughty dream-filled states.

"Would you believe it, it's Zack." The red head replied, a faint chuckle following the words to show that he was totally amused by the fact.

"No way." The soldier gasped in wide eyed amazement. "That's so cool."

"Yea, the name suits him too. Kid's a pain in the backside, just like you Fair." Reno teased wickedly with a mischievous grin.

"Hey." Zack retorted playfully, before turning his attention back to the cadet and the bundle in his arms. "It's a good name and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He informed the infant sternly, while smiling down at the chubby face which now seemed to be watching him closely.

Cloud chuckled softly as the baby gurgled a highly motivated response to the soldier's heart-felt order. The string of burbling sounds it made, as possible agreement to the words which had been spoken, resulting in a small bubble forming in its mouth as chubby little lips moved accordingly.

Zack watched in a strange mix of amazement and bewilderment at the sight, having never seen a child this small up so close before, let alone one that could make bubbles appear on its lips while it spoke, and couldn't stop himself from blinking in shock when the ever increasing bubble finally popped.

"Uuuummmm, is he supposed to do that?" The soldier asked nervously, while pointing his finger at the place where the infant appeared to have ... popped.

However, before Cloud could answer his question, a chubby hand had reached up to grab hold of Zack's extended, and extremely vulnerable, digit. The infant quickly clamping a series of smaller chubby fingers firmly around the hovering larger slightly calloused one and instantly pulling it down towards his mouth.

"Oh, hell no." Zack cried out in mild panic, as he immediately yanked his endangered digit away and looked at the threatened body part as if it had somehow been contaminated by one of Hojo's experiments.

Unfortunately the little boy was clearly not happy about this turn of events and at started crying again, the sound quickly rising to a nerve grating level and resulting in both the soldier and Turk groaning in protest.

"Zack." Reno moaned, glaring at the soldier for causing the newest upset.

"It's not my fault." Zack protested, before realising that actually it probably was his fault and began to feel guilty about what he'd done.

"Hey little guy, I'm sorry." He cooed moving forward again, as Cloud gently rocked the small body backwards and forwards in an attempt to calm the infant once more.

The chubby flushed face slowly stopped crying as the soldier's hand came back into view, a little button nose sniffing weakly as tiny hazel coloured eyes took in the sight of the wiggling finger which was hesitantly being offered up to the boy's hand for a second time.

Zack couldn't help but smile as the room fell silent again, nor miss how the red head beside him sighed with relief, and then felt his lips stretch into a full-blown grin as fat little fingers reached up to wrap tightly around the single digit being held out towards them.

"Hey, he's got quite a grip." The soldier noted proudly, as the pressure around his finger increased a little more.

"They normally do." Cloud noted, his gentle voice drawing Zack's attention back towards him and away from the happily gurgling bundle in the blonde's arms.

Warm sky blue eyes connected almost instantly with soft violet spheres, the brightly glowing sapphire orbs quickly seeing the same tender look that was felt deep within being reflected in the other's expression. Both soldier and cadet comfortably revealing their feelings about what they were currently doing, without the use of words, and happily letting the other know how deeply the interaction was affecting them.

"Not that I want to break up this moment you two have going, but I've got to go." Reno cut in, his words making the other two suddenly turn and look at him questioningly.

"Go?" The soldier enquired. Glancing between himself, the pile of things on the table, and the Turk.

"Yea. Rude needs me to fly, so I've got to go." The red head informed them, already making his way towards the door.

"Hang on mister." Zack called as he tried to follow. But was indirectly pulled back by the tiny, yet incredibly firm, grip on his hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I can't fly with that thing." Reno pointed out defensively.

No one verbally corrected him for calling the baby and thing, though the cadet's features did darken for a moment as he scowled. However, a second later and what the Turk had said was registered fully by the blonde's mind and he was quick to react, his frown instantly turning into a look of mild horror and concern.

"Zack he can't take the little guy on the chopper, it's not safe." Cloud protested almost instantly, his voice sounding notably distraught at the idea.

"Then Reno won't be flying. Will he?" Zack replied, his words sounding more like a statement of fact rather than a question and clearly becoming forceful near the end as he glared meaningfully at the Turk.

"I have to man, no choice."

"Then what are we supposed to do, this isn't our kid?" The soldier asked, his bright violet eyes suddenly going wide as he realised that there was another, more important, issue which had not yet been addressed. "And where the hell did you get him from anyway?"

"He's the son of one of President Shinra's friends, or more like business colleagues. They're visiting and we got assigned babysitting duties."

A notable snort escaped Cloud's body before he could stop it. Though, to give him credit, it was only because he was desperately trying to bit back the laugh which really wanted to escape. His head once again bowed down to look at the infant so that his blonde bangs would hang down to conceal his face and create a golden curtain between himself and the now openly scowling red head in their company.

"It ain't funny man. We're Turks. We, do not, babysit."

"Sure, so what do you call it when you watch over Rufus?" Zack teased playfully. The grin on his face reaching from ear to ear as he heard the cadet beside him crack so that a quiet, and clearly amused, chuckle broke free. While at the same time the words caused Reno to growl warningly.

"That's guard duty and Rufus isn't wearing nappies still."

"That's good to know." Cloud added casually, or at least tried to. His words being aimed at no one in particular as they were spoken while he pulled another funny face at the bundle in his arms. The light-hearted ribbing he was adding to the conversation drawing a barely concealed, and highly entertained, snigger from the soldier beside him. As well as a second, well deserved, glare from the red head.

"Look, just watch him for a couple of hours for me and then I'll be back." Reno half asked, half demanded, and one hundred percent pleaded, with a heavy sigh. His frustration with the pair quite obvious for all to see, but only being held in place because he was requesting this favour from them and knew there weren't really any other options available to him.

"Why don't you tell Tseng that you have something to do and get the kid reassigned to someone else?"

"The ... kid, …" The red head began, having caught himself before saying something insulting about the previously noisy bundle he had been burdened with. "…was assigned to Cissnei and Elaina. But then I made a reeeaaalllyyyy stupid comment and suddenly I was left holding it. I swear they did it on purpose."

"No doubt." Cloud agreed, knowing that if his fiery haired lover was actually admitting he'd made a stupid comment then it must have been an award worthy one.

"So, can you do it for me? Pllleeaaassseeee?"

"Not me." Zack replied instantly. "I've got classes to cover till three. I can't do sword-work and combat-training with a kid under one arm."

"Really? Are you sure?" The Turk asked hesitantly, before winching at the combined looks of annoyance he instantly received from the cadet and soldier.

"I'll do it." Cloud sighed begrudgingly, as he shifted the infant's weight to his other side now that the young boy had voluntarily let go of Zack's finger.

"You sure Spiky, don't forget you're on duty tonight." The soldier warned gently, his reminder about the blonde's schedule being more for Reno's sake at this point than Cloud's.

"It's only for a few hours so I'll manage." The cadet replied softly, a warm smile gracing his delicate lips as he tenderly looked down at the infant again. "This guy will probably need a rest later anyway, so I can sleep then as well."

"Man you're a life saver." The Turk cheered, as he quickly hurried forward and hugged Cloud in a very grateful embrace before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec!" The blonde called, just as the red head made it to the door. "How do I contact you if there's a problem?"

"A Problem?" Reno repeated looking a little worried now.

"I'm not expecting one. " Cloud reassured gently, smiling in amusement at his fiery haired lover's concerned expression. "It's just in case."

"Ummm I would give you my phone, but I kind of need it today." Zack offered by way of an apology.

"Here take mine." The Turk said, already sliding the device out of his pocket and handing it to Cloud. "If you need me call Rude, or Zack, or hell even the girls. Although, come to think about it, they may not answer you cause they've been ignoring me since passing him over and doing a runner earlier."

"Not a surprise really, if you upset them." Zack pointed out evenly, still not happy with the arrangement.

"I'll be fine." Cloud repeated, slipping the phone into his pocket so it was safe and smiling softly as Reno bestowed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks again. I'll see you later." Reno whispered tenderly against his ear, the warm breath ghosting over the blonde's neck and making him smile fondly at the red head next to him.

"Just remember you owe me one." Cloud breathed back just as softly, the sparkle in his bright blue eyes letting the Turk know just how he was expected to do such a thing when the time came.

"No worries." Reno replied, unable to hide his own pleasure at the suggestion. "I'm sure I can work something out." He added teasingly, another quick peck of lips signalling his immanent retreat from their company.

A second later and the red head was indeed gone from the apartment, the front door closing softly behind his retreating figure as he quickly made his hasty escape leaving the infant in the cadet's more than capable hands.

"I swear Reno owes us big for this." Zack grumbled as he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"What do you mean us?" Cloud challenged calmly, a blonde eyebrow rising questioningly as he looked at the soldier who still stood beside him.

"Well, he did leave us with it." Zack replied defensively, not noticing the slightly irritated look he was now being given.

"You're going off to work, I'm the one stuck at home holding the baby." The cadet replied evenly, his lips forming a tight line to show he was not impressed.

"Hey it was your choice to have the kid." Zack retorted instantly, then stopped as he realised what they were starting an argument about. "Well, I'll be. He's not even ours and we're fighting over him already."

"You know it doesn't actually work like that." Cloud informed him gently with an exasperated sigh, a small humorous smile now gracing his delicate features as the tension between them eased.

"Yea I know. It's just weird how it happened." The soldier said with soft amusement, his strong arms already wrapping themselves around the cadet's shoulders and carefully drawing the supple body into a loving embrace.

"You'd better get moving or you're going to be late." The blonde pointed out with an appreciative hum, a slight tilt of his head towards the kitchen clock indicating the time being displayed.

"Yea, ok." Zack said, pausing for a moment to run his free hand carefully over the infants head and through a mess of soft ebony coloured hair. "I'll try and pop back between classes and check on you."

"That would be nice, but don't worry if you can't. I know you're busy." Cloud reassured gently. His plush, peachy-toned cheek affectionately nuzzling the soldier's muscular chest as a sign of reassurance, one that could not be given with a returned embrace while his own arms were currently full with the delicate bundle still held within them.

"Be good little guy." Zack whispered, so as not to disturb the peacefully child in the cadet's hands. "And you make sure you get some rest mama Cloud." He teased, quickly placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's soft pink lips before jumping away and dodging the expected kick which had been aimed at his knee for the comment.

"Oh feisty. I like that." Zack purred, as he grabbed his sword and walked towards the front door.

"Jerk." The cadet lightly called after him, the bright smile on his face showing that the insult was being said in good humour.

"Love you too." The soldier replied playfully, glancing back once more before leaving closing the door behind him.

"Ok, so it's just you and me." Cloud said gently, looking down at the infant in his arms.

He smiled as the little boy responded with a series of gurgles, babbles and other interesting noises, as the bundle in his arms appeared to try and communicate a relevant thought or opinion without the use of actual words.

"Yea, I thought so too." The cadet agreed, not really knowing what had been said but enjoying the ideas which had come to mind. "Let's see what uncle Reno left for us, hey?" He coaxed, as he began to move over to the pile of supplies piled on the table.

A few minutes later and Cloud had sorted through the bags finding all the essentials such as food, bottles, baby wipes and nappies. He quickly sorted the items out putting the food in the kitchen and preparing a changing area in the living room. Which, based on how the lower half of the infant's body was currently feeling, he was going to need sooner rather than later.

"Ok, little guy. How about we get that dirty nappy of yours sorted out, then you and I have a play with some of those cool toys or yours?" The cadet asked joyfully, a small chuckle following the words as the little boy started to babble happily about the suggestion while bouncing about energetically in his arms.

"You know, you're just as bouncy as uncle Zack." The blonde mused, as he carefully laid the infant on the changing mat. "Maybe there's something to the name after all?"

A couple of hours later and baby Zack was still wide awake and playing happily, the infant not showing any signs of stopping while the cadet himself was starting to feel more than just a little bit drained and was currently lying sprawled on the floor in the living room. Cloud sighed as once more the baby's large, soft ball was rolled in his direction, the tiny bells inside tinkling to announce its approach just before the toy itself bumped into his shoulder, and once again drew his tired blue eyes over to the little boy who sat propped up against some pillows across from him. A happy gurgle erupted from little Zack's mouth as Cloud pushed the ball back towards him, the blonde smiling in amusement as chubby hands clapped together in approval and he received an enthusiastic babble of praise at his actions.

"So, you're training me." The cadet challenged playfully, his soft chuckle turning to rich laughter as little Zack bounced happily and clapped in agreement to the comment. "Yep, definitely something in the name." Cloud concluded with an amused sigh, as the ball suddenly rolled back towards him again and innocent hazel eyes watched him expectantly.

By eleven the cadet was starting to feel the lack of sleep hitting him hard, the whole hour he had managed between getting to bed and Reno arriving now clearly not enough to keep him going. Little Zack on the other hand was still full of energy and to Cloud's horror had now grown bored of his various toys and was constantly crawling off in search of something more interesting to do within the other rooms. Unfortunately, being a soldier's apartment, most of the things he came across were way too dangerous for an infant and worst of all nothing was baby proofed.

The blonde groaned wearily as once again the young boy made a rush for the bedroom, his little body moving with a decent speed to escape the cadet's clutches and explore the more exciting places where he wasn't supposed to go. Thankfully Cloud was quicker and easily scooped the infant up in his arms before he could get too far, the wriggling mass of arms and legs causing him to huff in mild annoyance as he struggled to get a better hold on little Zack's squirming body.

"I told you, that's not safe." Cloud scolded softly once he had the child held safely in his arms, the index finger of one hand gently tapping a small soft nose to emphasis the point.

In response little Zack glared and huffed his own frustration back at the cadet, the little sulky pout which appeared on his chubby face making Cloud grin as he realised that the similarities were just getting better and better.

"I wish I had a camera." The blonde informed the scowling boy, his soft chuckle giving way to a full blown laughter when the determined infant altered tactics and his expression changed to look up at the cadet with beseeching puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry little guy, I've had practice dealing with big Zack who does that, so it won't work on me." Cloud informed the young boy gently, and chuckled again when he received another scowl. "Come on, how about we have an early lunch?" He asked, deciding a distraction of food might work better.

As if by magic the child's face lit up and cheerful sounds of agreement poured from little Zack's mouth, the other adventures temporarily forgotten as he bounced energetically in the cadet's arms once more.

"This is priceless." Cloud managed a little breathlessly, as he adjusted the infant's weight against his chest so that he could have one hand free to wipe away the tears of mirth which now ran freely down his cheeks.

By one in the afternoon the cadet had given up on sleep, his body having gone well past the point of being able to rest and falling into a numb sense of existence. They had enjoyed a fun lunch with little Zack happy to consume all of his food, rather than throw it about as some children preferred to do, and Cloud had been unable to keep the stupid grin off his face as the young boy had keenly gobbled down every bite offered. Now both sat quietly at the dining table, with little Zack perched contentedly on the blonde's knee, as the cadet tried to read an assigned chapter of his materia textbook in preparation for next week's class.

Strangely enough the infant was managing to sit reasonable still as Cloud read the information out loud, only fidgeting now and then to adjust his position or look up at the blonde questioningly, and the cadet was happily enjoying the way he was playing with his voice to make the rather boring subject actually seem like an exciting story. In fact, Cloud was so caught up in the dramatic explanation of how red materia could be used that he actually jumped when the phone in his pocket suddenly began to ring.

"Silly me." He told the confused and slightly startled infant on his lap, before looking at the caller ID and sighing when he saw that it was Rude's name which flashed up. "Hello?" he answered, guessing that it would be Reno checking in.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" The Turk replied instantly.

"Not a kid and we're doing ok." The cadet replied, his voice deepening to show his dislike for the nickname but then returning to normal again near the end.

"Sorry, it's a habit I need to break." Reno apologised, while laughing softly.

"Well break it soon."

"Sure, ok. So seriously, how's it going?"

"It's going ok. We've played, had lunch, played some more. We're currently studying the uses of red materia." The blonde informed the red head, while silently making funny faces at little Zack who was attempting to make his own silly expressions in response.

"Isn't he a little young to be reading?" Reno asked sceptically.

"Of course he is." Cloud sighed, the tone of his voice clearly saying that he wasn't that stupid . "I'm reading it to him."

"Umm ok, but isn't that a little ... boring for him."

"It's not what you read Reno, it's how you read it." The cadet informed him, a second before he stuck his tongue out playfully at little Zack.

A squeal of delight cut off whatever Reno had said and Cloud laughed softly as small pink lips tried to position themselves correctly and poke a mini tongue out in the same way. Momentarily distracted by the infant the blonde forgot about his current conversation with the Turk and poked his tongue out again, the action causing little Zack to squeal in delight once more and clap his hands together furiously.

"Hey, Cloud!" Reno voice shouted down the phone making the cadet jump.

"Huh, sorry Reno. Little Zack distracted me."

"So it's little Zack?" The red head enquired curiously. "Was I right about there being something in the name?"

"I'm not agreeing with anything, but there are a few ... similarities." Cloud agreed, knowing Reno could hear the amusement in his voice and would guess there was more to it.

"You'll have to tell me about it when I get back."

"You'll be back soon though, right?" The cadet asked, now paying closer attention to the conversation than little Zack.

"Not for a couple more hours, also Elaina called Rude to tell him to tell me that the presidents guests are going out for dinner with him this evening so the babysitting gig is carrying on until at least eleven tonight."

"Reno, I've got duty at twelve." Cloud groaned, already feeling the sleep deprivation taking over.

"Sorry." The red head apologised quickly, the rest of what he said coming out equally rushed and in a slightly hushed tone. "Look I've got to go, get big Zack to help you when he gets back."

"Reno I..." The cadet began a second before the line went dead, his hand instantly pulling the phone down from his ear so he could first look at it in shock and then glare at it in annoyance. "He hung up." The blonde declared with obvious disbelief and irritation at the red head. "He really hung up, that ..." Cloud started to fume, his attention immediately turning back to the infant on his lap so that at least someone would hear him rant.

It was only then that he saw what had been keeping little Zack so quiet for so long, the little guy having been happily distracted by the big textbook in front of him which he was now sucking to death along the bottom edge. The cadet instantly groaned in dismay at the sight and quickly pulled the sodden pages away from the dribbling mouth which encased them, his whole body slumping wearily back in the chair as he wearily took in the damage little Zack had done to the book.

"How am I supposed to explain baby drool on my textbook? Huh?" The blonde asked with a tired sigh, his slightly amused expression slipping a little as he realised that there was in fact a very real possibility that he could get picked up on it by one of his instructors. "Let's just hope no one notices and that if they do then uncle Sephiroth understands." He informed the infant with a resigned tone to his voice, the faintly concerned look which had formed on his angelic features instantly dissolving into a soft smile as the little boy once again gurgled happily and started bouncing on his knee.

By four Cloud was at his wits end, having spent most of the day trapped in the house with the bundle of energy known as little Zack and very little sleep. He knew that Reno was going to be late and that Sephiroth had made no plans to come round, but the whereabouts of the raven haired soldier were still a mystery. The cadet had given Zack extra time knowing it took a while to get out of class and home if something had happened, things such as extra tuition being needed or perhaps a rarely given punishment being assigned. That period of grace had now long since passed and Cloud glared at the clock once more before deciding that he couldn't take any more. Shifting the wriggling mass of little Zack as it tried to escape from his arms, the cadet dug the phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled the soldier's number.

After seven rings and still no answer Cloud growled in frustration and snapped the phone shut, his annoyance creating a tension which little Zack quickly picked up on and became distressed about.

"I'm sorry little guy." The cadet soothed gently, rocking the whimpering bundle. "I'm just a little tired. How about we have some dinner and watch TV?" He cooed softly, already moving towards the kitchen to start warming something up.

Thirty minutes later and Cloud found himself looking down at the mess which had resulted from little Zack trying, rather unsuccessfully, to feed himself. The cadet sighed as he lifted the sticky, slimy infant out of the travel baby chair and moved back towards the kitchen grabbing the spare clothes bag on the way. Thankfully the boy's parents had packed with an overnight stay in mind, or perhaps they just knew their son that well, and so all of the things Cloud needed to wash little Zack and get him changed into some clean clothes were there.

The blonde quickly filled the sink with warm water and after checking it was the right temperature, as well as adding some baby kind bubble bath, stripped the young boy before carefully lowering him in. The resounding ecstatic burbling and joyful splashes left Cloud in no doubt that little Zack enjoyed his bath time, it also left him receiving a small bath of his own as the t-shirt and sweat pants he was wearing became soaked through. By now however the blonde was too drained to feel anything and so accepted the situation with a tired shrug and willingly acknowledged the fact that he was going to be dripping wet by the end.

Sure enough, after hair had been washed, and little Zack was changed and dressed for bed, Cloud found himself clad in sodden fabric while staggering around the apartment trying to get the little guy off to sleep. His own mind having become nothing more than a foggy mess, as the need for sleep crawled across his senses, and the feel of wet material clinging to his body made him feel not only cold and uncomfortable but also sapped of strength as well.

By six o'clock the cadet was walking around the apartment like a zombie, his feet moving on some form of auto pilot as he stumbled around the living room while desperately trying to keep his body in motion. It wasn't just for fun that the blonde was now marching out the drills that had been ground into him since his first day at the academy, not a need for practice of his basic formation manoeuvres that kept Cloud's bare feet stepping in the correct formation. No, what kept the young blonde moving, even in his half dead state, was the knowledge that little Zack didn't like to be still. Ever.

Oh, yes, the cadet had learnt that lesson the hard way, for daring to think that just because the infant had finally fallen asleep he could sit down and get some rest for himself as well. But no sooner had Cloud settled down on the sofa and closed his tired blue eyes, the young boy's body still curled up in his arms and resting safely against his chest, then little Zack had woken up again and he had not been happy. As a result the cadet was now exhausted as he kept them both moving, his body being fuelled by a variety of emotions including concern and anger as he glanced at the kitchen clock for the hundredth time, his mind once again racing over all of the possibilities for why Zack was so late and what reason the soldier could possibly have for not calling.

With several varying thoughts running through his head Cloud's gaze flickered across to the phone on the table, while silently wiling it to ring. His heart beating with worry that something was possibly wrong, yet also ranting that if Zack didn't have a damn good reason there would be hell to pay. And so it was with a drained sigh that the blonde turned away from the item which still teased him mercilessly, because he knew that it was pointless to try ringing again. After all, he'd already attempted calling the soldier several times in the last twenty minutes and each time the phone had rung unanswered.

"Damn it, where are you?" The cadet mumbled looking back at the clock yet again and then over towards the apartment door, now silently hoping that Zack would somehow magically appear though it.

A faint dreamy murmur drew Cloud's attention back to the bundle in his arms and the fatigued cadet let out a heavy sigh, his tension easing just a little as he looked down as little Zack still fast asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile softly as a little nose wrinkled up and chubby fingers wriggled to grasp the front of his t-shirt tighter. The blonde's drained body, tired mind and strained emotions instantly melting away at the adorable sight.

"You're not so bad." Cloud told the infant in a gentle whisper, as he adjusted his hold on the smaller body so that it was positioned more comfortable against his chest. "Just make sure that when you grow up, you remember to call your boyfriend when he's stuck at home with the baby." The worn out cadet continued, feeling the need to point the injustice out to anybody at this stage. Even if that somebody was too small to really understand and too happily lost to sleep to truly care.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews and for being so patient with updates. Enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 2**

Zack knew he'd screwed up royally by not being home on time, or as close to it as physically possible, and understood the severity of his mistake. He also appreciated the fact that it probably would have been a good idea to phone home at some point earlier on and let Cloud know he was running late. But, as they say, hindsight is a wonderful thing and unfortunately, by the time he thought of that, after managing to find his misplaced phone, it was already too late. The damage was well and truly done.

What really didn't help was the list of entries from Reno, or more specially Cloud, attempting to contact him earlier that afternoon, which were logged in his missed calls folder. Each one a silent warning that things had not gone according to plan that day and that his blonde haired lover had needed him, the lack of voicemail messages to accompany each unanswered call making him worry that much more. The soldier could only hope, as he hurried home, that whatever problem had occurred was now sorted out and that his precious Spiky was tucked up safely in bed getting the rest he would need before going on guard duty that night.

It was with this thought still lodged firmly in his mind that the soldier carefully opened the door to his apartment, desperately trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the cadet if he was sleeping. He'd even gone so far as to take his shoes off in the corridor outside to reduce the noise and had barely lowered them to the floor, after closing the door behind him, when bare feet and sweat-pant covered legs appeared in his line of sight. Slowly nervous violet eyes travelled up the damp and dishevelled body, already sensing the repressed fury emanating from the blonde who stood in front of him, and knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do.

"I can explain..." Zack began as his apologetic lavender orbs rose up to meet Cloud's bright sapphire ones, the words dying on his lips as his gaze took in the cadet's murderous, blood-shot spheres and the sleeping infant being held by exhausted arms against the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell?" The soldier asked in surprise, his expression becoming one of shock at the sight in front of him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cloud seethed, his voice a harsh whisper so as to convey his anger without waking little Zack.

"Wasn't Reno supposed to collect him hours ago?" Big Zack asked, a regretful grimace instantly forming on his handsome face as the cadet's delicate features darkened even more.

"He called to say it was going be a longer shift." The blonde growled back, his harsh tone clearly emphasising the soldier's own error for not having phoned as well.

"I would have called, but I got caught up with something else and then I misplaced my phone and ..."

"I don't want to hear it and I don't care." Cloud fumed, the control at keeping his voice low barely holding up now. "I've got guard duty soon and I'm probably going to kill someone if I don't get at least some sleep before then."

Unfortunately Zack didn't actually process his next question properly before speaking it, the words barely leaving his mouth before the soldier realised what a foolish mistake he'd made. After all, it was clear from the blonde's appearance that, for whatever reason, a chance to relax had not been possible. The anger which was currently shown on a normally peaceful angelic face being accompanied by an obvious fatigue, the evidence of which lingered on Cloud's delicate face like a shadow as exhaustion swam deep within tired blue eyes

"Why didn't you get some rest while he was sleeping?"

"You don't think I've tried that already." The cadet ground out through clenched teeth, the look he gave being one that could have easily peeled paint. "The kid starts to wake up the minute you stop moving. Gaia, I swear, it's like he doesn't want to stay still even when he's unconscious."

"Give him to me." Zack offered without hesitation, as he quickly lifted the sleeping bundle from Cloud's rigid embrace.

He immediately noted the infant's weight as he settled the small body against his chest and wasn't surprised when the cadet rubbed his shoulder and sighed in relief, the blonde's other arm now hanging limply by his side as the tension finally started to ease within his tightly wound frame.

"Heavy little thing, isn't he?" The soldier commented, trying to keep his tone light.

"Yea, he is." Cloud agreed softly, some of his earlier irritation slipping away as he was finally able to work the cramping sensation out of his stiffened muscles.

"What time have you got to report for duty?" Zack asked lightly, again keeping his tone calm and soothing so as to not upset the blonde further.

"I need to leave here just after eleven, that's also around the time when someone should be arriving to pick this little guy up."

"Look, it's just gone eight now. Why don't you try and get a couple of hours sleep before you have to go."

"That would be nice." The cadet agreed thankfully, a small grateful smile forming on his pale pink lips.

"Go on." Zack coaxed gently, nodding his head towards the bedroom. "I've got this covered now."

"Ok." Cloud agreed softly, hesitating only briefly to run his hand over little Zack's back and then across the soldier's warm hand before disappearing into the bedroom.

Zack waited until the door was closed before looking back down at the infant in his arms, his eyes having stayed on the blonde until he was completely out of sight. It was only now that he saw the little chubby face pressed up against his chest, as well as the small trail of dribble slowly working its way from between tiny lips and down over his uniform top.

"I guess I deserve that." He told little Zack, a soft chuckle following his words as the infant made a face and unconsciously gurgled in agreement.

An affectionate smile began to form on the soldier's handsome face, the look of soft wonder now gracing his features being aimed at the bundle in his arms.

"You're not so bad." He whispered against the small head which rested on his shoulder. "But I think you wore mama Cloud out today, so let's try and keep it down for a little bit. Ok?"

As if on que little Zack gurgled again, the small face titling up and displaying a heart-warming smile which even in sleep seemed to communicate that he understood. Once again the soldier found himself grinning happily, his arms carefully adjusting the weight against his shoulder as he began to silently move around the apartment. He wasn't sure if the cadet had been joking about little Zack preferring to be in motion all of the time, but he wasn't about to take the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just coming up to half past ten when Zack decided that he would have to wake Cloud, his heart physically aching as he looked at the exhausted blonde lying amongst the sheets. With a heavy sigh and knowing he didn't have a choice the soldier reluctantly moved to kneel beside the bed, one arm remaining in place to support the infant's weight fully while the other half-heartedly reached out to give the cadet a gentle shake.

"Spiky." Zack whispered softly against the cadet's head. "It's time to get up."

Slowly the blonde began to stir from his sleep, his supple body shifting restlessly on the bed so that he rolled over a little more onto his side as delicate eyelids fluttered open once again to reveal dazed blue spheres.

"Zack?" Cloud breathed questioningly, his voice faint and still a little distant as he drifted somewhere between dreams and reality.

"Yea, it's me."

"What time is it?" The cadet murmured, a single hand now lazily moving up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Nearly half ten." The soldier replied, his tone remaining low so as to maintain the calm atmosphere around them.

The response he got was almost to be expected, the blonde instantly rolling back over onto his stomach and burying his face deep into the pillows as a low groan escaped his body. Smiling softly Zack moved his free hand to rub comforting circles across Cloud's back, the consoling actions quickly helping to ease some of the stress related tension which had already begun to form there.

"Why don't you get up and have a quick shower." The soldier suggested, his fingers now running through a mass of dishevelled golden spikes as he tried to comb some of it into place again.

"No, it's ok." The blonde answered. His voice sounding slightly muffled due to the current position of his head, but still being clear enough to hear. "Little Zack got me wet enough when I bathed him earlier."

"I wondered why you looked a little damp when I got in." Zack noted, his amused chuckle ending abruptly when an annoyed face suddenly snapped round to glare at him.

For a minute neither spoke as they simply stared at each other, the soldier now looking very apologetic and Cloud silently communicating that he was not impressed. Clearly the earlier mistakes of not answering his phone had neither been forgotten nor forgiven, the narrowed slits of blue which were now aimed at him being testament to that fact. With a quick silent prayer to a higher being Zack made a desperate attempt to apologise, his instincts warning him that based on the way the cadet was now behaving things good go either way for him.

"Sorry." He tried hopefully, his best pleading puppy look slipping effortlessly into place.

To the soldier's surprise, instead of getting angrier, the blonde lying in front of him actually snorted in amusement. His pissed-off Spiky's irritated expression instantly cracking like an egg shell to reveal a radiant smile and dazzling blue eyes, just before Cloud shoved his face back into the soft pillows and began to laugh almost hysterically.

The scene before him left Zack speechless as the cadet's head became buried firmly against the padded surface once more, the blonde now beside himself with joyous laughter which he was trying to keep contained, or simply forced into some sort of silence, by smothering himself. Violet eyes could only watch in confusion as the small delicate frame stretched out before them began to shake with the effort to repress the sound, the hilarity of the moment lost to the soldier as he continued to kneel silently beside the bed and look at Cloud in bewilderment. Eventually the cadet calmed enough to look up again, his soft cheeks now flushed a delightful pink hue as he panted breathlessly and his beautiful cobalt eyes glowed brightly in pleasure.

"Do I even want to know?" Zack asked cautiously, his own face displaying a cheerful if not puzzled expression as he took in the sight before him.

Instead of answering with words Cloud's slowly began to move, his arms pushing him into an upright position as his legs swung round to hang over the edge of the bed. Once he was sitting properly the cadet lent forward and captured the soldier's face between the palms of his hands, the soft fingers gently pressing against the smooth skin as he drew them closer together. The kiss was short and sweet, a teasing caress of delicate flesh as their lips touched for only a few seconds before the blonde pulled away again.

"It's in the name." Was all Cloud said, his voice like a silk caress within Zack's mind.

The next second and the cadet was standing and walking out of the room, the sound of soft laughter following him through the apartment until it was silenced by the bathroom door shutting. The soldier stayed on his knees for a few more minutes as he tried to work out what had just happened, the pleasant experience making him smile but also feel even more mystified. With only one possible explanation for the turn of events he looked down at the infant asleep in his arms, his eyebrows furrowing as he considered the possibility.

"Did you break mama Cloud?" Zack asked the little boy, his tone being light and playful as he spoke, but also completely serious, as he stood and began to leave the bedroom.

An unconscious gurgle and bright smile was the infant's only reply, the involuntary reflexes of a sleeping child instantly being taken as a silent admission of guilt by the soldier.

"Thought so." Zack sighed, as he adjusted his hold on little Zack and moved towards the kitchen knowing that, whatever else happened, Cloud was going to need some strong coffee to get him through the night ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Cloud long to have a quick wash and then dress in his uniform, the slightly dazed and half asleep look still very much evident on his face as he peered out over the top of a steaming cup of coffee.

"You know that's your second cup." Zack warned, his amethyst eyes meeting with the cadet's to show a flicker of concern.

"I know, but I need it." The blonde replied, his words quickly being followed by a yawn which he tried, but failed, to conceal.

"You're exhausted." The soldier informed him, the worry more than hinted at now.

"I'll be fine." Cloud reassured gently, a soft smile spreading across his lips as put the cup down and moved around the breakfast bar to stand at Zack's side.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue the soldier only sighed in mock exasperation and shock his head at the cadet, his face still holding the loving smile it always did while he silently scolded the blonde for pushing himself. In response Cloud simply rolled his eyes and allowed his smile to grow brighter, then lent in against Zack's shoulder on the opposite side of little Zack and nuzzled the spot affectionately. His actions were rewarded in the way that he had wanted, the soldier's arm nearest to him instinctively moving up to wrap around his shoulder's and draw him in even closer. As if mirroring Zack's automatic reflexes the blonde also moved, his head now tipping forward to rest more comfortably on a well toned chest while his hands quickly encircled the soldier's waist to complete the embrace between them.

"Just don't push yourself, ok?" Zack said, his words being a softly spoken request against a head of golden hair.

"If it gets too much I'll call you." Cloud offered as a compromise, the quick squeeze he got in response letting him know that it had been accepted.

Smiling more to himself than anyone else the cadet drew in a deep breath, the idea being to prepare himself to pull away from the warm and comforting hold which was already making him feel relaxed and sleepy again. Instead he ended up drawing in the deep rich aroma of Zack's scent, the unexpected sensation not only easing away the tiredness but also making his body begin to feel warm and tingly all over. It had been several days since he'd been able to hold the soldier like this, their hectic schedules and overlapping duties making it impossible to meet up. The plan had been for them to spend a few hours together that evening, perhaps even a little personal time spent in bed, before the blonde had to go on patrol, to make up for the fact that they'd barely seen each other all week. But now was not the time for such things and realising what was happening Cloud quickly moved away from his intimate position beside Zack and picked up the drink once more, the strong liquid burning his throat a little as he turned to face the counter and quickly gulped it down.

"You ok?" The soldier asked carefully, the sudden separation having caught him a little by surprise.

"I'm fine." Cloud replied, as he moved to where his boots were lying and began to kick them on. "I just need to finish getting ready."

"Ok." Zack murmured, his tone saying that he was not convinced but again was not about to argue.

With his boots now on and the straps secured into place Cloud wearily looked up towards the kitchen clock, a small frown of disapproval forming on his brow as he took in the numbers displayed there. It was nearly time for him to go and yet, a large part of him didn't want to leave. The sight of his Zack now holding the small boy so tenderly in his strong muscular arms making something within the cadet stir to life, its unexpected warmth quickly spreading throughout every fibre of his being until each and every nerve-ending along his skin tingled from the sensation.

If anyone had asked him to describe the feeling they would have been disappointed by his reply, as it would have been impossible to give it a single name or specific meaning other than 'being right'. And though he couldn't see it for himself the blonde knew that the expression on his face was currently one of soft wonder. Understood without a doubt that, in that moment, the love he felt for the solder was deeper than anything words could possibly express. He also knew that Zack was aware of this, the way those breath-taking violet eyes now held his own blue ones as they shared a look which revealed all that the soldier was feeling as well. It was like looking into a living mirror and seeing your emotions laid out before you as clear as day, each of them understanding the significance of the moment and both knowing that this experience has touched them in ways neither had expected or would ever forget.

Once again the cadet found himself being drawn towards the soldier across the room from him, his intention to only place a chaste kiss on Zack's lips before leaving for the night turning into so much more. The instant their mouths met the gentle tender caress of delicate flesh changed, the unspoken feelings bringing them together to become lost in a deep passionate kiss which quietly gave a voice to the things that both of them longed to say. The love they felt for one another being whispered on the air as they became lost in the moment. Neither wanting to pull away from the other even when the need for air forced them to do so, their lips still close enough to touch lightly as they stood panting softly in the silent room.

"I need to go soon." Cloud managed, his words escaping as a warm breath to ghost over Zack's face.

"When did you say he was going to be collected?" The soldier asked, his eyes closing briefly so that he could regain some control of his body.

"Anytime now." The cadet replied, his own movements a little unfocused as he hesitated to pull away.

It was at this point that little Zack began to stir, the small face scrunching up and a protesting noise escaping his lips to let them know that they had been standing still for too long. With the threat of a slowly waking and clearly unhappy infant now trapped between them both soldier and cadet quickly snapped back to reality, their bodies instantly pulling apart so that big Zack could start moving around the apartment more freely in hopes of calming the little boy once more. Unfortunately the response had come a few seconds too late, the delay being just enough to upset little Zack who now turned his whimpers into the start of an unimpressed wail.

Cloud was beside the soldier's moving figure in seconds, his hands instantly reaching out for the squirming bundle and offering to take over the responsibility of comforting the young boy again. With a poorly concealed sigh of relief Zack carefully passed the infant over, the reaction not being missed by the blonde who chuckled happily as he took the full weight onto his chest and moved his arms to gently embrace the smaller body against his own.

"Hey, ssssshhhhh, it's ok." The cadet soothed, as he turned and began to walk around the apartment with a light bounce in his step.

Zack watched in wonder as the infant instantly calmed at the sound of Cloud's voice, his distressed cries quickly fading away to be replaced with soft even breaths once more. There was something almost magical to the moment he was witnessing, the way Cloud's very presence seemed to bring a sense of peace to little Zack as he snuggled in against the cadet's chest. Then there was the other thing which had the soldier's attention fixing on the blonde so intently, the gentle rocking motions of his supple frame causing heat to flood Zack's senses. The slow sway of Cloud's body was almost hypnotic, the rhythmic swing of his hips being almost seductive as he moved. The soldier knew it was wrong to be thinking about such things at that moment in time but he just couldn't help himself, the temptation of those sensual movements making the heat rush straight to his groin.

"That's it, you go back to sleep." The blonde whispered against the small head of hair, his attention so focused on the child in his arms he was oblivious to Zack's current state.

It was only when the infant had once again returned to the land of dreams that Cloud looked round, his wondrous blue eyes glancing up and instantly connecting with the soldier's bright violet ones across the room. That was when the cadet saw what he had missed before, the love which had shone within those glowing amethyst spheres now being accompanied by a familiar hunger and desire as they stared at him. Cloud's face instantly took on a bright red hue as a warm blush covered his delicate features, the intensity of Zack's gaze equally matching the need which still bubbled just beneath the surface of his own skin.

"You shouldn't be looking at me like that." The blonde managed, his voice soft and a little breathless now.

"Why not?" The soldier asked, his voice almost a seductive whisper as he spoke with a low tone in the quiet room.

"I'm holding a baby." Cloud pointed out, his eyes quickly flicking down to the bundle in his arms and then back up again.

"He's not the one I'm looking at." Zack purred, the husky timbre he used making the cadet's already fluttering heart rate increase its pace.

"Behave yourself." The blonde warned playfully, his sapphire orbs now burning brightly within the softly lit room

"How can I, when you move your hips like that?" The soldier continued, his confident muscular form already advancing on the pair with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Zack." Cloud gasped, his heart skipping a beat as he felt strong hands take a firm, controlling hold of his hips. "We can't."

"Can't what? Kiss?" Zack asked, his words being deliberately released as a warm breath which tickled delightfully against the young cadet's neck. "There's nothing wrong with a kiss. Besides, he's asleep. He won't even notice."

"No, we can't." The blonde managed to protest weakly, even as the glorious sensation sent a rush of excitement through his trembling frame. "I want to, you know that." He mumbled bashfully. "But not in front of him. And especially not like this."

"Fine." The soldier sighed in agreement, his arms moving round to create a more innocent embrace. "But as soon as he's gone, I want a kiss. A proper one." He mock-demanded, a playful pout on his sensual lips making Cloud's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"I think something can be arranged." The cadet whispered back seductively. His mouth moving of its own accord to slowly brush lightly along the soldier's strong jaw-line and then up to leave a not-so-innocent kiss on the heated skin of his cheek.

The contradictory words and actions were enough to instantly send Zack's head in a spin, his bright amethyst orbs eyes going wide as his brain literally had a mini melt-down over the whispered promising words and the tone they had been spoken with. It had just been on the tip of his tongue to challenge the blonde in his arms about what had just been said and done, the thought of calling his precious Spiky a playful teasing minx right there and about to be given voice, when a soft knock at the door drew their attention away from each other and towards whoever was now waiting outside.

"Please be Reno." Cloud prayed softly, as he pulled away from the warm arms which still embraced him and moved to open the door. His tired mind not registering the fact that had it been his fiery haired lover returning to collect the child, then he would have simply used his own key card to get in and not knocked as this visitor had done.

It was therefore more than just a little bit of a surprise to the cadet when he opened the door and found himself face to face with the head Turk himself, as well as a slightly older couple he didn't recognise.

"Oh, there you are my baby." The women cooed, reaching out to take the sleeping infant from the blonde's arms.

"Hey little champ." The older man greeted the unconscious boy, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"How has he been?" The women asked kindly, looking up and smiling sympathetically at Cloud's drained appearance. "He's a handful isn't he?" She added, smiling a little brighter when the cadet blushed humbly but didn't answer.

"You did a good job my boy." The older man noted happily, clearly pleased to see his son alive and well.

"I apologise for you being assigned this duty at such short notice." Tseng said, his voice sounding relaxed and pleasant even though the cadet was still able to pick up the hint of annoyance that lurked just beneath the surface. "I have spoken with my staff and explained that they should inform me of any changes to arrangements where duties are concerned."

Cloud suddenly understood what had the head Turk so wound up and smiled softly knowing at least three people who were going to be suffering in the morning. He also knew that he couldn't expose their blatant disregard for orders as it would make Tseng appear unable to control his own people, so simply nodded in silently acceptance of the words being spoken.

"You looked after him all day?" The man asked, noting the blonde's uniform questioningly.

"Yes sir, I did. I have night patrol this week, which is why I was able to care for your son during the day." Cloud replied softly, so as not to wake little Zack.

"Night patrol, then you're going to work now?" The lady asked, her voice showing her shock at this revelation.

"That's not right." The man said turning to Tseng. "This boy's been on his feet all day, can't you get him the night off?"

"I am afraid it is beyond my control. His shift is due to start soon and even if I could change it, I would be unable to do so at such short notice."

"That doesn't seem fair." The women protested, clearly frustrated by this fact.

Cloud watched in stunned silence as the older couple actually argued with the Head Turk, his shocked mind only just registering this fact as it also reminded him that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

"I'm very sorry to be rude sir, but I have to get ready or I am going to be late for duty." He spoke up hesitantly, his eyes first glancing up at the pair and then moving to meet with Tseng's uncertainly.

"Nonsense my boy, be as rude as you like. We're the ones who are holding you up. Come on dear, let's get our little boy back to the apartment and into bed."

A few minutes later and Cloud watched as little Zack's parents left, the mother carrying her child protectively in her arms while the father carried the various bags which accompanied the small infant. The cadet waited by the door until the lift had opened and the visitors moved inside, his eyes connecting briefly with Tseng's once more before they were gone and to his surprise saw the man actually nod a brief silent thanks before the doors lid shut.

Back inside the apartment the soldier had stayed out of the way and kept quiet, knowing that any praise being given was solely for Cloud and that the cadet deserved every bit of it. He waited until the door was closed and the blonde had moved back into the room before pouncing, his arms once again encircling the narrow waist and pulling them tightly together.

"Zack." Cloud gasped in surprise, his eyes widening slightly as he twisted round in the embrace to face the soldier.

Instead of replying verbally Zack lent forward and captured the lips he desperately wanted to taste, his tongue only hesitating at the seam of Cloud's mouth long enough to give warning of his intentions. The next second and the warm muscle had pushed past those soft lips and was teasing the cadet's tongue to life, the kiss becoming more heated as in turn the blonde began to respond to his advances. Suddenly hands were roaming everywhere over the material of their clothing, the small paler pair moving up over a toned chest and shoulders while the tanned set moved down and round narrow hips to grasp the firm cheeks or a pert backside. A gentle squeeze was all it took to have Cloud's mouth breaking away from the kiss to draw in a gasping breath, his eyes snapping open to reveal smouldering blue orbs which burned with a deep seated heat and burning lust.

"We need to stop, I ... I have to ... report … for duty." The cadet panted, his body instinctively pushing forward and contradicting the words even as they were spoken.

"I'll cover for you." The soldier reassured, his lips already moving down over the blonde's jaw line and beginning to follow the curve of his swan like throat.

"No ... I can't, you can't ... do that." Cloud managed, his voice faltering as a low moan escaped his full soft lips and pale eyelashes fluttered in rapture before delicate eyelids slid shut again.

"Sure I can." Zack purred, the vibrations travelling along the cadet's highly sensitive skin and making him shudder in response.

"Zack I ... I have to ... to go." The blonde insisted, his breathing becoming heavier as he fought the arousal which was slowly consuming him.

"Don't you mean, come?" The soldier teased, as he ground their hips together making both very much aware of the others current state.

"Zack I ... I ..." Cloud stuttered helplessly, his whole body now humming with need.

"It's ok, I know what you need." The soldier replied playfully, a confident hand already moving round to begin working on the top button of the cadet's trousers.

"Gaia, yes." The blonde gasped almost a second later, as his erection was encircled by the strong sword-calloused fingers which had pushed down below the loosened material of his uniform.

Zack's smile was almost primal as he drew Cloud's body closer to his own, the soft triumphant growl which escaped his lips only adding to the cadet's overly aroused state. With one last sigh of pleasure the blonde surrendered himself to the moment, his mind's logical reasoning losing out to the need now which coursed throughout his body like liquid fire in his veins.

Fifteen minutes later and a blonde haired cadet could be seen running through the compound as he hurried to his post, the blush on his cheeks not just a result of his fast and clearly flustered pace. Inside his body Cloud was still humming from the rush of his release, the 'quickie' he had enjoyed with Zack waking him in a way that even the strongest coffee couldn't have managed. Then there was also the excitement which still flowed through him, the soldier's promise of making it up to him tomorrow still echoing in his head, and the anticipation of what that might involve already making him smile brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry. I really am. I honestly didn't think my new job would suck so much of my life away with it. I miss writing so much. What's worse is that when I do get a chance to write I find that, more often than not, my muse has been squashed by the mundane reality I live in. I'll do my best to keep up now that I've updateed again, but I can't make any promises. My thanks to Brunette_S_Angel for reawakening my muse's desire to write again with your lastest story.

As always I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 3**

Cloud's weary body felt like lead as he steadily made his way towards home, the early morning sun thankfully rising over the horizon of a Gaia-blessed clear sky to greet him, instead of a darkened one filled with rain, and slowly bathing him in a soft blanket of comforting warmth as he walked. In truth it was the only thing which kept the blonde going, that and the lingering thoughts of Zack's promise from the night before. A radiant smile quickly forming on the cadet's soft mouth, and the sparkle in his eyes beginning to shine that little bit brighter, as his not so innocent mind started to happily imagine the soldier's naked body moving above and deep within his own.

The apartment door had barely closed behind him when Cloud was grabbed around the waist, a small yelp of surprise escaping between parted lips as he was lifted off of his feet and drawn into a loving embrace.

"Zack." The cadet managed to squeak, his heart now lodged somewhere within his throat as it raced in both shock and excitement.

"Sorry Chocobo-head, couldn't resist." The soldier chuckled happily, his strong arms tightening that little bit more to emphasise the point.

"At least let me get my shoes off." The blonde grumbled, the attempt at fake annoyance failing miserably when he giggled almost straight away.

"If I must." Zack sighed in mock exasperation, his powerful limbs slowly loosening their hold so that he could take a few steps back and give the cadet room to move.

Cloud couldn't help but smile to himself as he slowly bent down to remove his boots, his sapphire eyes continuing to carefully watch the man beside him, the soldier's supposedly casual stance not fooling him for even a second as he started to undo the buckles around his ankles. The first came off easily enough without interruption and the blonde smiled almost knowingly as he felt the unseen movement coming, the remaining shoe barely beginning to leave his foot when those wonderfully strong, muscular arms were back and once again he was lifted up to hover helplessly several inches off the floor.

"Zaaaacccckkkk," The cadet whined playfully, the joyful grin on his face showing that he was actually enjoying the attention. "My boot."

"Boot smoot." Zack sang dismissively, as he suddenly flipped Cloud around and effortlessly threw the cadet over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

A second later and the blonde's slight weight had been shifted so that it was carefully supported by a single hand, while the soldier's other hand was used to pull off the remaining shoe and drop it onto the floor. A dull thud of the falling boot hitting the floor was the cadet's only warning before the now free appendage began happily working its way past his developing calves and up along the back of his toned thighs towards his pert backside. Cloud couldn't help but moan softly with re-ignited need as Zack massaged the firm round cheeks hidden beneath his trousers, the soldier's deft fingers gently squeezing the concealed flesh through the material of his cadet uniform and making him squirm restlessly in pleasure at the touch.

"Zack." Cloud breathed meaningfully, his voice no longer playful but deeper and husky.

"Yea?" The soldier responded almost casually, his questioning tone barely hiding the want which was rapidly growing within him.

The blonde closed his eyes and drew in a steadying breath, the sound of Zack's voice in his ears and the feel of the soldier's body against his own already filling him with excitement. The position was not uncomfortable as such, but hanging almost upside down over another person's shoulder was quickly causing the blood to rush to his head. Cloud knew that it wasn't just this sensation which was making him feel light-headed and dizzy, the way his lower extremities were now responding to the contact not helping the situation either.

"I need to shower." The cadet managed breathlessly, his racing mind already flashing up images of their naked bodies pressed together beneath the hot spray of water.

It would have been impossible for the soldier to miss the heated moan which was unconsciously released by the blonde barley a second after the words had been spoken. His own arousal responding immediately to the delightful sound by pushing firmly against the material of his jeans and silently letting him know it was there and that it too wanted to share in whatever experience Cloud had just imaged. Almost instinctively he growled with a faint, but clearly distinctive, primal need against the narrow hip which was now pressed up close to the side of his face, the low sound that was let lose instantly vibrating along the blonde's thigh and making Cloud's supple frame once again shift restlessly in response. It was as that glorious lithe form squirmed against his upper torso that Zack felt the cadet's arousal as well, the undeniable bulge between Cloud's legs being pushed firmly against his toned chest and sending his racing heart into overdrive.

"My pleasure." The soldier purred, as his free hand started to move so that strong fingers could run suggestively up and down along the back of the blonde's leg.

The cadet's flexible body instantly began to react to the teasing caresses, the smaller frame helplessly twisting and arching as a result of the delightfully stimulating touches which now played up over the backs of his thighs. Zack kept his hand moving in a slow but steady pace, the fingers kneading and groping the tightening muscles as they danced from one leg to the other. It was only as his hand finally began to approach the junction of Cloud's lower body that he kept the limb on a steady course, the calloused digits grouping together so that they could follow the slope of blonde's thighs and push up between them with more ease and control. The next second and the soldier's hand was buried between their bodies, or more specifically between Cloud's legs, the fingers and palm reaching forward to cup the base of the cadet's hard length while his thumb pushed up firmly into the material which still covered the stretched and exposed backside.

The effect was instantaneous and Cloud's whole frame bucked up off his shoulder, a wonderful cry of pleasure spilling from the blonde's lips as his lower muscles involuntarily clamped down keeping the molesting limb trapped in place. Zack's smile only grew as he fought to keep them both upright, the feel of the cadet's body now twitching uncontrollably against his torso making the heat in his veins rush straight to his groin.

"Like that, did you?" He asked teasingly, his voice now deep and rich with his own lust and desire.

"Yes ... Gaia ... yes." Cloud managed between panting breaths, his over-sensitised form slumping back down as the initial rush eased.

The soldier waited a minute before moving again, his hand quickly slipping free from between the cadet's legs once the muscles had relaxed enough to let him do so without risking injury to some very delicate body parts. The withdrawal of the limb instantly resulting in a whimpering sound of protest from the blonde, a sound which in turn caused Zack to groan softly himself as the tightness in his jeans became almost unbearable.

"Damn it Spiky, it's like you're in heat or something." Zack joked lightly, his head now swimming as he fought to keep his hand from delving back where it had only just been. "What's gotten into you?"

"Want you ... need you." The cadet replied unashamed, his small hands already reaching down the soldier's back and pulling the hem of his faded green t-shirt up to expose the sun-kissed skin concealed underneath.

"I got that part." Zack groaned helplessly. The feel of slightly calloused, yet somehow still baby-soft, slender fingers brushing teasingly along his spin instantly sending jolts of electricity throughout his entire body.

"You promised." Cloud breathed. His mind only half focused on the conversation taking place between them as he eagerly explored the smooth expanse of honey toned flesh beneath his fingertips, the gentle downward slope he followed happily leading him towards the soldier's perfectly sculptured backside.

"Last night?" Zack gasped, his mind only just keeping up with the train of thought as nimble fingers suddenly pushed down below the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes." The cadet panted, his voice filled with heat as he traced the tops of the smooth muscular cheeks hidden from sight.

"Have you been thinking about this all night while on patrol?" Zack teased, his heart racing at the idea of Cloud being consumed by thoughts about him in that way.

"Gaia yes." The cadet moaned, as the soldier's hand began to caress his thighs again. "Do you know ... how hard it is ... to be on duty ... like this?"

Zack knew that the grin on his face was reaching from ear to ear, the blonde's breathless words only adding to his own excitement.

"Yea, I do." The soldier purred suggestively, almost as if it were something he'd experienced himself many times before. The knowledge that he was not alone in feeling this need so strongly, as that voice rich with understanding and shared arousal spoke, making another small moan break free from Cloud's body as he shifted restlessly against his raven haired lover once more.

"Zack?" The cadet groaned wantonly, the word being released in a single heated breath to ghost along the other's exposed skin at the base of his spine.

"Yea." The soldier managed, before his throat became too dry to speak.

"I need a shower." Cloud repeated meaningfully, his comment from earlier now being spoken in a way which left no doubt as to his real intention.

The journey from the hallway to the bathroom was nothing but a blur to the cadet, the sudden movement resulting in a momentary feeling of nausea within him due to his current upside down position.

"Zack, you might want to put me down."

The soldier stilled instantly as he heard the serious and cautionary tone, his arousal dipping slightly at the felt the blonde's supple frame tense in his arms.

"You gonna hurl?" He asked as lightly as he could, the obvious concern in his voice evident to both of them.

"Not if you put me down slowly." Cloud advised, his suggestion being followed almost immediately as he was lowered back onto his own two feet.

Zack took one look at Cloud's face and cringed inwardly as he took in the cadet's appearance, the mixture of colours working their way across the surface of his angelic face and clearly revealing how he was feeling. First the soldier watched the deep red of the blonde's cheeks began to fade as the blood slowly drained back down his body, the hint of grey which formed to replace it letting him know he should have moved slower.

"Sorry about that." Zack mumbled, as he carefully held Cloud's shoulders to help him stay steady.

"It's ok." The blonde replied with a reassuring smile, as his complexion slowly began to even out again.

The soldier paused for a moment to look deep into the cadet's sky blue eyes, his tense muscles slowly relaxing as he watched the slightly dazed look begin to clear and reveal the desire once more.

"I guess I should have walked a little slower." He offered with an apologetic smile.

"Or at least not carried me over your shoulder like that." Cloud stated evenly, the look he gave clearly saying that it was more than just a suggestion.

"Got it." Zack confirmed, his lopsided grin making the cadet chuckle softly as they stood for a moment simply looking at each other with soft, love-filled gazes.

Then, almost as if someone had flicked a switch, something changed within them. The atmosphere in the room quickly gaining a heightened state of arousal as the heated energy from before suddenly came rushing back and instantly flowed between them once more. This time, as those wondrous blue spheres looked deep into bright violet orbs the unquestionable lust and desire was clear to see, the pair unable to conceal the almost desperate need which now ran through their veins.

"Spiky, are you sure ... about this?" Zack asked, a small part of his mind screaming to shut up and not spoil the mood. "I mean after yesterday and last night, you must be exhausted."

He didn't want to ask, not really. But Cloud had barley slept the day before, due to his unexpected task of looking after 'little Zack' for Reno, and the soldier could easily see by looking at him that the blonde was more than just a little fatigued after having been on his feet for so many hours without a decent rest.

"You're right, I am tired." The cadet replied knowing it was pointless to try and argue otherwise, instead letting his voice drop to a seductive tone in an attempt to keep things going the way he wanted them too. "But I still want this Zack, I still want you."

"Sweet Gaia." The soldier groaned, his next thought being cut off completely as Cloud stepped forward and placed their mouths together.

The kiss wasn't chaste, but it also wasn't forceful. The feel of the cadet's soft delicate lips, as they moved gently and sensuously against his own, sending a wondrous thrill coursing throughout his entire body. With a soft sigh of pleasure Zack wound his arms around the blonde's waist and drew them closer together, his own lips now pressing a little firmer against the ones which touched them. A small ripple of movement along his body showing that the increased force was more than welcomed, the way Cloud's lithe frame rolled like a wave against him instantly drawing a groan of euphoria to be released from deep within him.

"We need to slow this down." Zack managed through panting breaths, their shared arousals once again undeniable as both pushed firmly against the other. Their bodies instinctively moving forward to increase the contact between them even more.

"Your body says otherwise." Cloud teased, his warm breath dancing over flushed skin and eliciting another moan of pleasure from the soldier.

For a minute Zack had no way to answer the statement, his body indeed contradicting the suggestion as he ground his hips against the cadet's. Once again both voiced their joy of the experience through heated groans, each man's erection straining against the confines of their clothing, the highly aroused flesh pushing firmly against the rough material and silently demanding more intimate contact between them.

"I want to feel you." The soldier whispered huskily, his hands already moving to undo the belts and buckles which concealed the blonde's body.

"Let me help you." Cloud managed between panting breathes, his fingers trembling as they tried to undo the top button of Zack's jeans.

"No." The soldier ordered, as he stopped the cadet's fumbling efforts by firmly clasping the smaller hands within his own. "I want to do this."

Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat as he became lost in heated violet eyes, the desire, want and need which burnt brightly within those glowing orbs leaving him speechless to protest. Instead of responding with words the cadet nodded gently and let his arms go limp, the strength of Zack's hold on him easing as he moved the shaking limbs down to rest at Cloud's sides once more out of the way. Their eyes remaining connected for a few more seconds as the soldier reinforced his statement, the predatory look he gave letting the cadet know not to argue or try to help again. A thrill of pleasure-filled anticipation rushed through the blonde's body and it was all he could do to nod in understanding, his mind instantly drowning in the sudden wave of excitement which suddenly coursed through him.

A moment later and Cloud was willingly allowing himself to be handled like a doll as Zack quickly rid them both of each offending item of clothing being worn, the soldier carefully and teasingly stripping away the various layers so that nothing would remain between them. The experience was more than enjoyable to the cadet as his heated skin was exposed and allowed to connect with flushed honey coloured flesh, his deep breathy sighs and impassioned moans informing the older male without words that the attention being shown was more than pleasurable.

Cloud knew that Zack was deliberately drawing out the process, the soldier's strong hands working almost casually on every garment as if they had all the time in the world. But the blonde could feel the tension running along that well toned frame which pressed against him, knew that it wasn't just his own need which silently craved more between them. The feather light touches were glorious against the blonde's skin as each area of his body was uncovered, the intentional caresses and accidental brushes of their heated flesh as he was moved sending Cloud's senses to newer and even more dazzling heights. He had just been about to speak, since being silenced before, his lips parting to beg, plead or hell even demand that the teasing be taken further when his unspoken wish was fulfilled.

The cadet sighed in gratified pleasure as this time a strong hand, which had until now only ghosted over his highly sensitive skin, deliberately travelled along the more erogenous areas of his inner thigh. The blonde gasped and whimpered pleadingly as the calloused palm began to follow the curve of his body up over his hip, the electrifying touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake as it began to move along the developing muscles of his abdomen. Cloud didn't bother trying to suppress the moan which escaped his slightly parted lips, nor did he bother to hide the blatant desire which flowed through his body as he arced up into the touch silently begging for more.

"Easy." Zack breathed tenderly, his voice thankfully concealing his own surprise at how responsive his Spiky was suddenly being.

Slowly the soldier shifted his weight and moved them into a better position, one powerful arm confidently moving around to the back of the cadet's smaller frame while the other remained teasing the smooth skin across his chest. Zack watched as Cloud's lust-filled sapphire orbs disappeared behind pale eyelids, the slightly darker blonde lashes fluttering briefly before closing completely as he reacted happily to the tender caresses. It was only when skilled fingers danced up and over an aroused and hardened nipple that Cloud's body bucked again, the quick light touch having sent a tingling rush throughout his entire nervous system and leaving him gasping for breath. For a minute the soldier could only stare in wonder as the cadet calmed again and then moaned softly, the supple frame slowly tilting back further so that a coral toned chest rose up in silent offering and a slim pale neck was left even more exposed and vulnerable than before.

"Cloud." Zack gasped, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

"Touch me Zack, please." The cadet begged, his voice like a match igniting gasoline within the soldier's body.

The words to respond to such a plea were somewhere in Zack's mind as it stumbled over what it was being asked to do. His shock at the emotions being so openly presented, along with the desperation within the request itself, leaving him momentarily stunned by it all.

In all their time together Cloud had never been this vocal about his needs, never presented himself to any of them in such a submissive way that left him so defenceless. The soldier's heart was racing in his chest as he tried to work it out, the things he knew frantically trying to piece themselves together so that this display of willing submission would make sense. Cloud liked topping on occasion, but overall seemed to prefer it when he bottomed, so some of this show of surrender was not unusual in that respect. It was also not strange that the blonde should express his pleasure at their intimate touches, his body always communicating the joy being felt with heated moans during the build up and then his cries of delight when he climaxed.

This however was something entirely different and that was what gave Zack reason to pause in his advances, the complete and unreserved trust which was being shown letting him know that the bond between them had changed somehow. No longer were Cloud's desires being hesitantly spoken or accompanied by embarrassed blushes, the needy pleading tone when he asked for more being freely supported by heated wanton moans as he moved and catching the soldier by complete surprise. Zack felt a wave of joy crash over him as he realised that the openness was more than a good thing, that this display was probably somewhere they would have been months ago if it hadn't been for the cadet's accident and then the other problems which had followed it. And suddenly the soldier's thoughts about the matter were thrown right out the window as the blonde's hard length pushed up against him, the rigid sex now rubbing delightfully along his own swollen flesh and making his heart skip several beats within his chest.

It took more than a few deep steadying breaths for Zack to focus clearly again, his lungs drawing in the precious air they needed as he fought to control his own desire to push back. Instead of continuing to press their shared arousals together he adjusted his hold so that he could take more of the blonde's weight, the arm along Cloud's back quickly moving so that the palm could spread open and support the new position better. Slowly he raised his free hand back up toward the cadet's swan like throat, the sword calloused fingers barely touching the baby soft skin as they moved down along one side. A breathy moan made the soldier look up from following the course of his own digits, the familiar warm blush of Cloud's heightened pleasure now spread entirely over his delicate features and making Zack's own body break out into an equally hot flush of desire.

Memorised by the sight his smouldering violet eyes remained locked on the glowing surface in front of him, the rose petal coloured skin now glistening faintly in the light due to the fine shine of sweat which had begun to form. His own hand now trembling notably as it carefully moved back up that willingly exposed torso, the very tips of his fingers gently taking their place on the blonde's delicate neck before lightly working their way down over developing contours once more. Once again the gracefully caress down from jaw line to collar bone drew another moan of combined gratitude and pleasure from parted lips, the shallow panting breaths which accompanied the sound only adding to Zack's heightened state of awareness.

"This ok?" The soldier asked a little breathlessly, his instincts already telling him that the answer was obvious.

"It's good." Cloud replied huskily, his smaller hands moving up to rest on Zack's body where they could reach comfortably.

"Yea, it is." Zack whispered back, the words being more as a confirmation to himself than for the blonde in his arms.

For a minute he allowed his hand to continue gently tracing along the finely sculpted neckline presented to him, his open palm instinctively pressing down with a little added pressure in an attempt to cover even more of the smooth slick skin as it moved. Almost instantly a hum of approval could be heard coming from the cadet, the sound vibrating up through his chest so that the soldier not only heard but also felt the response to his touch.

"Cloud I ... I want to turn the shower on." The soldier managed, his eyes still captivated by the sight before him.

"Ok." Was the panted response, the cadet not arguing the request but also not helping in any way to make it happen.

"I need to move us." Zack continued, his mind somehow managing to process this fact even as his hand continued to travel down across one side of the blonde's developing chest.

"Then move us." Cloud replied before the words turned into a moan, the soldier's calloused palm having brushed over a perked nipple and effectively stolen his next breath with its touch.

A moment later however and the cadet let out a whimper of protest as wonderfully skilled hands disappeared from the front of his body. The sword calloused limb which had been teasing him delightfully now moving round to his back, so that he was embraced completely within the soldier's arms. Clearly not fully aware of the conversation he had just been involved in Cloud's delicately sculptured lips fell into a small pout of disapproval before parting ever so slightly with the intent of voicing his objection to the lack of intimate touching between them, when he felt himself being easily lifted and moved once more. His dazed and mushy thoughts vaguely processing the unexpected motion, combined with what it could vaguely recall had been said, and frantically trying to understand why he could now feel the soldier twisting away from him. His fog filled mind desperately attempting to push past the lust filled haze which consumed it and work out why there was suddenly a small distance between them.

A second later however and the fast rhythmic patter of running water could be heard beside him. The familiar sound of Zack's shower, as the heated water fell like rain upon the tiled floor, instantly appeasing the blonde's need to know why the soldier had momentarily pulled away and allowing him to calmly slip back into his dream-like state once more. It was with a deep contented sigh that Cloud allowed his eyelids to slide shut again, his highly aroused body blissfully relaxing into the strong arms which had returned to their rightful place around his lithe frame, as the wonderfully warm water began to cascade down upon them both.

"Is this ok?" Zack asked softly, his words a hot breath against the cadet's ear.

"Yes." Cloud sighed happily in response, his face instantly turning towards the sound so that he could place their lips together again.

There was no wavering or hesitation in the kiss as their lips met this time, the passion which both felt finding a way to express itself as their bodies came together beneath the hot spray of water which poured down over them. They pulled away only when the need for air demanded that they do so, the desperate gasping breaths which each fought to draw in only making the intensity of the moment that much stronger.

"Cloud?" The soldier panted, his eyes glazed as he tried to focus past his own desire. "You need to stand, so I'm not supporting all of your weight."

"Sorry." The cadet replied with a touch of guilt to his voice, his supple frame now trembling slightly as he forced his legs to bare more of his own weight and hold him upright.

"It's ok." Zack reassured tenderly, as he slowly moved one hand away to reach for the shower gel. "I just can't touch you the way I want to, the way you want me to, if I'm keeping you on your feet."

This time the blonde only nodded in response, his head titling forward so that the heated water could run in streams through his hair and then down over his lithe form. The soldier took one look at the sight of that crystal clear liquid trailing down over flushed skin and felt the swollen flesh between his legs throb with need. Taking a deep steadying breath he popped the lid on the shower gel and poured some onto an open palm, then quickly returned the container to its place and out of the way. A second later and he was massaging the vanilla scented substance into a rich lather, his fingers moving effortlessly over Cloud's back as he began to spread it around. The aroma was almost intoxicating as it filled the air around them and the soldier knew that he was not the only one to sigh happily at the added sensation.

"Good choice." Cloud breathed, his tone sounding content as he settled himself against the soldier's chest.

"Thanks." Zack replied softly, as he began to work the foam over the cadet's wet skin and massage the knotted muscles underneath.

Cloud knew that he had moaned again, but by this point he really didn't care. Instead his mind was happily drifting somewhere in a pleasure filled haze where reality was nothing more than a dream and a wonderful dream was quickly becoming oh so very real. He lent forward even more as the soldier's calloused hands massaged the tight muscles along his back and shoulders. The rich, foamy lather which coated each appendage creating a wondrously slick surface against his skin, so that the limbs glided with sensual ease over his highly sensitive flesh. It was only when Zack's fingers began to move down along his spine that Cloud's breath began to hitch again, the glorious touch consisting of torturous small circles which worked their way a little lower with each motion. It was as if the soldier's very finger tips were tracing patterns on his body with electricity, each pass over his spine sending more pleasure through his nervous system, and causing the building pressure in his groin to amplify as the muscles there began to tighten expectantly.

Zack felt his pulse race as the cadet's moans became interrupted by broken gasps, the need so evident in those soft whimpers that he barley noticed the way Cloud's supple frame had begun to respond to the contact between them. The soldier did notice however when a sharp bucking of narrow hips pushed their shared arousals firmly together once more and understood that it was his touch which now caused the young blonde in his arms to push against his toned body in such a desperate way.

"Cloud." Zack whispered affectionately, his hands moving down to gently grasp and still the hips which had begun to push rhythmically against him.

"I don't think, I can last much longer." The blonde moaned, the softly spoken words coming out as an apologetic warning while he continued to try and rock their pelvises together.

"It's ok." Zack reassured gently, as he began to massage the blonde's hips spreading more of the scented foam over the cadet's slickened body.

The motions drew a deep shuddering sigh from Clouds parted lips, the wondrous sound being instantly swallowed by the soldier as their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. The cadet's reaction to his touch had been too much for Zack's self control to handle, his own desire driving him to claim that sound and taste the passion which lingered within it. The soldier's hands were now moving of their own accord as they became lost in the moment, his fingers gliding down over the front of trembling thighs and leaving a slick trail in their path as they glided past the area which craved their touch the most.

"Zack" Cloud begged helplessly as he broke away from the kiss, his spine arching back and forcing his lower body forward to silently communicate his need.

The cadet moaned in pleasure as Zack's hand finally came up to where it was wanted, the strong fingers wrapping round the sensitive and highly aroused flesh so that they coated it in the same foamy lather which covered the rest of his body. The sob which escaped the blonde's lips was almost pitiful as the soldier's hand disappeared after only a few glorious strokes, the loss of contact making his erection instantly throb with a desperate need. In response Cloud suddenly grabbed Zack's wrist and forced the limb back down again, a deep heated groan voicing his gratification at the re-establish touch, his actions silently demanding more as his own hand forced the soldier's strong calloused one to once again begin moving along the hard length.

"Ssshhhh, its ok" Zack soothed gently, as he allowed the blonde to direct the combined motions while he attempted to remain in control of the speed and pressure being applied.

For a few minutes nether spoke as they became lost in the pleasure of the moment, both soldier and cadet happily surrendering themselves to the sensations which had begun to flow through them. Neither could deny the want and desire which coursed through their veins, the same emotions shining brightly within blue and violet spheres as if they were a perfect reflection of the others thoughts and feelings.

"I want you Zack, I want you inside me." Cloud managed between gasping breaths, his mind finding a focus even as it gave way to the pleasure of what they were already doing.

"You're not ready." The soldier panted, his own erection now throbbing with need as it was briefly massaged by the back of their entwined fingers.

A soft protesting whimper was the cadet's only response, his words unable to find a voice even as Zack's hand released his rigid sex and began to move around to the small of his back. The soldier's calloused palm still slick from the foamy lather created by the shower gel, the fingers gliding easily down over the soft curve of the blonde's backside as they slid over the smooth skin to reach where they needed to be. As second later and Cloud felt the first digit press against the entrance to his body, the brief touch causing him to cry out eagerly and instinctively try and push down onto it.

"Slowly Spiky, there's no rush." Zack reassured, his actions hesitating briefly so that the cadet could calm down.

"Please Zack, please." Cloud begged, his wanton demand ending with a satisfied moan of contentment as a single finger slowly entered and began to move within him.

"I won't do anything to hurt you." The soldier managed, his statement ending with a sharp gasping breath as Cloud's tight passage responded with pleasure to the intrusion.

"I'm ready." Cloud protested almost instantly, as his supple frame impatiently moved down and against the single digit within him wanting to feel more, wanting it to be something else entirely.

"Not yet." The soldier insisted, his resolve weakening so that he quickly added a second finger to the first and began to carefully prepare the cadet.

Cloud groaned as Zack's fingers moved against and within his opening, as his body was pushed and stretched, the inner muscles worked so they wouldn't resist as much. He knew that the his raven haired lover was trying to prepare him gently, but the soldier's refusal to hurry was driving him insane with need. There was liquid fire in the cadet's veins now and it burned him to the core, his head and chest becoming consumed by the intense heat as he drew frantic gasping breathes of precious air into his lungs.

"Zack ... please." The blonde panted desperately, as the building pleasure surged through his body.

In truth Zack wasn't sure if Cloud was ready, at least not properly, but there was something about the way he had spoken which pushed the soldier over the edge. The cadet's voice had sounded so distressed within its need, almost fearful that it would not be given release, and Zack's restraint was undone.

He acted almost without thought, quickly removing his fingers from that tight gripping heat, and spun Cloud around so that he was facing the shower's tiled wall. The blonde's lithe body becoming pinned in place against the hard surface by the soldier's hands on his waist, Zack's grip tightening enough to almost leave bruises as he forced the cadet's hips to then move backwards slightly. The new position instantly tilting Cloud's lower body towards his own, exposing his vulnerable entrance just that little bit more, and consequentially providing the soldier with a better angle for entry. His highly aroused flesh easily gliding along the soapy-slick crevice of the blonde's pert backside as it was made to raise itself up towards him, the sensation of pushing himself ever so slightly between the well rounded mounds of flesh driving Zack to act once more in a way that he'd never done before.

A second later, without conscious reasoning for his actions, the soldier used one foot to firmly push the cadet's legs further apart, silently commanding obedience and submission from his lover as he asserted a new sense of dominance over the blonde. One that he'd never felt the need to feel, let alone show before, in all their time together.

His mind barely registered what he was now doing in this act of love making between them, a small part of him screaming out in panic to stop before it went too far, the rest quickly becoming lost to his own newly experienced desires which Cloud's unspoken surrender seemed to have awakened within him. His progress to be buried deep within that wondrous lithe form only faltering when the blonde himself responded to the manipulation of his flexible body by gasping in pleasure-filled anticipation and excitement, the heated moan which filled the air making Zack's heart skip several beats in his suddenly tight chest.

"Cloud?" He asked, hesitating as his erection pressed firmly against the puckered ring of the cadet's exposed opening.

The soldier groaned softly as he felt the firm head of his hard length pushing against the vulnerable entrance before him, the swollen flesh between his legs so close to finding its rightful place inside the blonde's tight warmth that Zack could no longer feel anything but his own burning need. A need which blazed throughout every fibre of his being. But still he waited for the cadet to give him permission to bring them together, his heart and mind needing to hear the words even as the smaller frame pushed back against his rigid sex and the initial ring of muscle began to try and draw him in.

"Do it Zack, please just do it." Cloud panted, the permission he gave being said almost like a demand while still managing to sound like a desperate plea.

The soldier hesitated for a moment more as he frantically fought to reign in some control of his more primitive desires. The need to slam himself deep inside the submissive and willing form in front of him, to claim it for himself, dangerously eating away at his resolve to be careful. Hastily he took a few seconds to focus on his own trembling limbs as they fought to stay in place, his normally soft lavender eyes now alive like violet fire with an unexpected carnal need as the cadet's body eagerly surrendered itself to him.

There was no denying that Cloud was his to dominate in that moment. The compliant cadet happily bending to his will, yet still somehow demanding more from him, a fact which stole Zack's next breath and helped him to find the control he'd needed. A second later and he could feel Cloud's heart beating frantically within his developing chest, could hear the panting breaths which escaped those kiss bruised lips, and could see the blonde's fingers twitch in preparation for what was to come as the smaller hands remained spread out on the wall in front of them supporting the cadet's weight. The soldier took one last steadying breath and began to move, his hips slowly pushing forward so that the firm hard length of his erection carefully breeched the initial ring of muscle and gently slid deep into the tight warmth of Cloud's waiting body.

Cloud groaned in pure unrestrained rapture as the head of Zack's swollen flesh finally stopped teasing at the entrance of his quivering body and began to force its way deep inside him, ultimately filling him with the pleasure that he'd craved all night to feel. The unwelcome sensation of being stretched a little too much in the process quickly adding a faint touch of pain to the mix and silently letting him know that it had indeed been too soon as Zack had feared. Yet, in this moment, Cloud found that he didn't care. The lingering discomfort felt as the soldier slowly withdrew being nothing compared to the ache left behind by his absence, the gradual return of his rigid hot flesh replacing the slight hurt that remained with a delicious pressure which only grew stronger the deeper Zack went.

Zack however was not oblivious to what was happening, his mind quickly picking up on how Cloud's body had respond to the gentle thrust as he pushed forward for the second time. He knew that the blonde had not been prepared properly even before he entered, the way the tight passage now seemed to fight him only confirming what he had feared. They had been together often enough for the soldier to know the difference, for him to know when the muscles were ready to accept him and right now they were not. He could feel Cloud's lithe frame shaking gently in his hands and slowed his movements even more, the pace of the next thrust being agonisingly slow as he waited for the cadet's inner muscles to accept him more comfortably. It was only when the blonde's deep breathes were once again accompanied by moans of pleasure alone that the soldier began to relax, the faint traces of discomfort he'd heard before now apparently gone from Cloud's voice, the feel of the blonde's slightly tense frame finally giving way to him silently letting Zack know that he was now free to move without fear of hurting the cadet any more.

Within minutes the soldier was firmly driving his swollen flesh deep within the blonde's slick passage, their bodies rocking together so that each time Zack pushed forward Cloud would reciprocate by pushing back against him. Neither held back as the returning pressure began to build within them, both quickly picking up the slow pace which had started their love making and finding a faster, harder rhythm to enjoy. Their need was becoming stronger and more demanding, their desire for release once again growing more desperate with each thrust as they neared orgasm. Both could hear the others heated gasping breaths above the sound of the falling water, their hearts racing wildly as the blood pumped through their veins. The need was steadily building within them, the muscles low down in their bodies tightening as a familiar feeling of nearing climax began to form there, and both knew that neither of them would last much longer. However, it was to be the soldier's actions which pushed them over the edge and into the pleasure filled abyss below as it forced the resulting orgasm from both of them.

Zack had no control over his own hands as they slid over the blonde's soap-slick body, his strong skilful fingers moving round from Cloud's hips to ghost over his lower stomach and then encircle the cadet's straining erection where it jutted out from his body. With a few powerful strokes to the throbbing hard length the soldier felt the last of Cloud's control being ripped away, his hand continuing to pump the cadet's swollen flesh as it pulsed eagerly in his grasp and coated his fingers in the blonde's hot seed. As a result Zack's own release followed almost straight away, the wall of muscle which surrounded his straining erection clenching firmly around it as Cloud climaxed in his arms. He cried out in pure pleasure as the tight passages rippled along his body where it was embedded within the cadet, the tight heat actually pulling him in deeper as it greedily milked the seed from his own pulsing flesh.

It was all the cadet could do to stay standing as he gave himself over to the rush of his orgasm, his heart pounding frantically within his chest as he drew in desperate breaths of air. The rush of finding release and spilling his seed into Zack's calloused palm still flowed through his veins, the wondrous sensation quickly combining with the glorious feeling of being filled by liquid warmth as the soldier climaxed as well and left the blonde drifting on a cloud of perfect joy. Cloud smiled happily and sighed in contentment as he felt the soldier's weight press against him, their bodies being forced even closer together as Zack's larger frame lent forward and hot breaths ghosted over his flushed sweat soaked skin.

"Was that ok?" The soldier asked, his words being accompanied by a series of small light kisses against the back of cadet's neck.

"It was perfect. You were perfect." Cloud whispered in response a little breathlessly, his head turning slowly to meet Zack's face over his shoulder.

Soft violet eyes looked up into satisfied blue, the amethyst gems sparkling happily as they saw the sapphire like orbs in front of them glowing brightly and revealing the glazed expression of both sated desire and tiredness being felt within.

"You should get some sleep." The soldier noted affectionately, his nose moving up to nudge playfully against the cadet's.

"I still need to shower." Cloud replied lightly with a hint of amusement to his voice, the expression he wore being one of total ease and happiness.

"You seem to be in a shower now." The soldier mused thoughtfully, his violet spheres gazing upon the blonde with an equally fulfilled and peaceful look.

With a bright smile and light-hearted laugh the blonde slowly began to adjust his position between the warm tiled wall and the hot body pressed up against him, his gradual movements forcing the soldier to step back, and the spent flesh which had remained within him to be carefully withdrawn. The sensations which this simple action produced caused both to still for a moment, their breaths hitching slightly at the awareness of the very intimate touch as both found themselves becoming lost in the other's eyes again. Slowly they turned to face each other properly, their bodies coming together once more beneath the shower's spray. Only this time there was no desire or need driving them forward, their contact being soft, gentle and comforting as they held each other close. This time when lips met for a kiss it was to communicate their love for each other, the passion from earlier still there and very evident in the gentle caress of lips but not being the sole reason for it.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Zack breathed after he had pulled away, his arms moving to affectionately brush wet spikes to one side of Cloud's face.

"Ok." The cadet agreed happily, his body already feeling the sandman's pull as he fought to keep his tired blue eyes open.

Twenty minutes later and Cloud was dried, dressed and tucked up in bed, his angelic face displaying a look of total serenity and complete joy as he lay snuggled beneath the covers. From the bedroom doorway Zack stood and silently watched the cadet sleep, the graceful and contented smile on the blonde's lips warming his own heart in a way which he couldn't describe. But even with the relaxed and calm expression on Cloud's delicate features it was impossible to miss the darker circles which were once again visible under his eyes, the exhaustion which had been ignored earlier now very clear to see in the slumbering blonde's appearance.

With a soft and slightly troubled sigh the soldier moved back as he pulled the door closed behind him, a silent prayer going out to anyone who was listening that today there would be no interruptions so that Cloud could get the rest he so clearly needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Yea, I know its been a while and I'm sorry. Work really has sucked the life out of me and my spare time. I've been editing this chapter for about a month now, because I kept getting interrupted, and so I want to post the update while I'm feeling confident about it. There are probably mistakes and for that I apologise in advance, but I honestly fear that unless I post what I'm happy with now you won't see a new chapter for a lot longer. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 4 **

Before they knew it Monday had rolled around once more and Cloud was actually glad to be back to a normal timetable. His usual routine thankfully re-established, at least for now, and everything back to the way it should be. It also helped that he was able to attend lectures again, without having to consume copious amounts of caffeine first, and the ability to keep up with assignments more easily lifting an unseen burden from his shoulders.

Though the blonde didn't mind when the rota had him down to do the late-night patrols he hated the fact that cadet's were still required to keep up with their class work, especially the late shift which was a killer on your sleep patterns. It was hard enough to stay awake during lectures at the best of times, let alone function properly for drills and training during those shifts, but somehow you were expected to do it and stay sane at the same time. As well as keep to deadlines on any and all assignments set.

Thankfully there was an unspoken agreement between the instructors and senior members of staff that any cadet's on the night shift duties were unofficially excused from the stamina sessions or combat training classes that week, as it was seen to be a disadvantage to their workload and potential threat to the security of the base. It was also assumed that non-attendance to the more academic based seminars also meant the absentee was passed out in his rack and catching up on some much needed sleep so that he didn't screw up on his job the following night. The only problem was that although the discreet pardon did allow for some flexibility in attendance it did not excuse a lowering of grades or missing of deadlines. This in turn meant that twice as much work was needed to catch up and get assignments completed, even when extensions were given to account for this, and missed classes could mean the difference between top marks on a paper or a barley passing grade.

For those with good connections, or strong friendship groups, this did not pose a problem and in most cases could be handled easily. Boys would simple swap notes or allow their friends to copy out what had been missed, some even going so far as to help the exhausted cadet to study the required texts and assist them with any deadlines. Cloud however had not been so lucky and past experiences, from his very early days at Shinra, had taught him not to rely on the others for such support.

It had been a painful lesson to learn that he could not trust his peers when it came to their studies, the few times he'd been supposedly helped by the other cadets in fact only wasting his time and effort further. Not only had the designated readings they informed him about been incorrect, as well as over exaggerated, but the assignments had also been conveniently confused with one another. The due dates for each one being mixed up and resulting in the blonde receiving punishment for nearly half a dozen classes. There had also been some terrible mistake with the essay questions and to Cloud's horror he had spent hours working on papers that were simply worthless in the end.

It was for these reasons, and many others, that the blonde had learnt to force himself to attend at least the academic classes during the weeks he was assigned night patrols. Understanding that it was not acceptable to fall behind in any way in his studies, especially once he and Zack had became more than just friends, and he learnt to push himself that much harder in training to prove that having a mentor was no excuse to slacken off. Even if he was unofficially allowed to rest during those weeks, just like everybody else.

Unfortunately it had taken his small breakdown to make him see, to make them all see, just how much damage such thoughts were causing to his own wellbeing. Had taken his falling apart in their arms to make each of them realise just how self-destructive Cloud's need to prove himself had become. It had been a painful lesson to learn, for all of them really, and not one the cadet was willing to be taught for a second time. Not if it meant seeing that much guilt and hurt in his lovers eyes ever again. He understood now that everyone had their limits, that each person could push themselves only so far before they broke completely, and he was beginning to realise that really the only person he had to prove himself to was himself. With their support he'd begun to find a balance in life between studying, training and his assigned duties as a cadet, their love helping him to start accepting that they were proud of him no matter what.

No longer did he force himself to complete all of the classes on his schedule if he was unable to because of his other assigned duties, instead taking some of the time which was available to all cadets without fear of falling behind or drawing the wrong kind of attention. It also helped that these days he was more willing to accepted help from Zack when it was offered, especially now that the other cadets seemed to have backed off slightly in matters regarding their student-mentor status, and was grateful when the soldier was able to get hold of his assignments or request notes on his behalf if classes were missed during those timetabled weeks. After all, no one questioned Zack's authority, as the blonde's mentor, when he asked about deadlines or designated readings, though he still tried to avoid missing classes if he could.

As fate would have it, the day Cloud had ended up babysitting for Reno was also the one day he'd decided to take off during his timetabled nightshift. The only day he'd purposefully selected to have off from training and studies so that he could spend a bit of personal time with Zack as well as get some much needed rest. It had been a small bit of self-indulgence on his part, a tiny treat to himself for all his hard work, a day slaking off from his responsibilities to have some fun as the soldier had encouraged him to start doing now and then. Except, due to a cruel twist of fate, it had also been one of the most exhausting experiences of his young life.

On the plus side, being awake and caring for baby Zack had resulted in the blonde not only catching up with his missed readings but actually moving ahead of the rest of the class. It was just a shame the same couldn't have been said for his written assignments that week, which had been a little more complicated and something Zack was unable to obtain notes about for him or help with. Thankfully the blonde knew that he had Sephiroth to call on and though he was hesitant to disturb the general, or bring his studies into the man's home during their leisure time together, he knew he'd have to do just that if he ever hoped to complete his essay on time and get a passing grade. Now, however, was not the time to be worrying about such things, or letting his mind wander for that matter. The seminar he was attending being one that was relevant to a series of exams which were fast approaching and technically one the blonde couldn't afford to let slip by, or daydream his way through.

It was as the instructor at the front of the room ordered them to turn to page 273 of their materia textbooks that Cloud found his lips curling up at the edges. A soft smile tugging at the corners of this mouth as he flipped to the designated chapters and was met with a few notably crinkled pages, the memory of baby drool soaked paper wedged between dribbling lips and a cheerfully bouncing baby boy on his lap quickly bringing a warm feeling to his chest.

"Hope you're doing ok little guy." The blonde murmured quietly to himself, his voice barley a whisper in the room as his fingers brushed fondly over the wrinkled paper where little Zack had unintentionally left his mark in their life.

A short sharp knock at the door made everyone's head turn towards the corner of the room, including Cloud's, as his attention was snapped back from the heart-warming memory.

"Yes?" The instructor asked curtly, as a third class soldier entered the room and saluted.

"Sorry Sir, but I have orders to accompany a Cadet Strife to the general's office straight away."

All eyes now turned to Cloud and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as their unspoken questions poured over him. After all, everyone was aware of the rumours going round about the blonde and Sephiroth, so being summoned to the general's office could mean a number of things to their curious minds. What confused them though was the armed escort which would be accompanying Cloud, the fact that a third had been sent to retrieve him meaning it was most likely a serious matter.

"I see." The instructor responded, his gaze also fixed on the blonde with a questioning look. "Well Strife, get moving."

"Yes Sir." Cloud stammered, rising from his chair and quickly gathering up his belongings.

A small sharp movement in the corner of his eye made the blonde look over at a couple of his fellow cadets and quickly spotted Brice and Jacob looking at him questioningly. There was a quick gesture of Brice's body and his mouth forming a silent 'What?' before the instructor's voice cut in again.

"It's best not to keep the general waiting." The hard tone warned evenly.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Cloud replied, as he hurried down the steps towards the door at the front of the room and the soldier who waited there.

The blonde barley had enough time to glance back over his shoulder and give a faint shrug to the curious pair, his pale features revealing his own confusion and worry about being called like this before he was gone, having silently followed the more senior officer from the room.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Jacob whispered, as the instructor carried on with his speech.

"No idea, but Cloud looked just as confused." Brice replied in a hushed tone.

"He's probably just worried the General's gonna screw him so hard he won't be able to sit down properly." A low voice growled at the pair.

"Shut up Dean, you don't even know if that stuff's true." Jacob hissed back.

"Sure and you don't know it ain't."

"Even if it is, the General wouldn't send for him like that."

"Yea, right." The cadet scoffed in reply.

"They don't send third's to collect someone unless they did something major." Brice replied harshly, glancing up to make sure their conversation hadn't been spotted yet.

"Exactly. When have you ever known pretty boy to make a mistake?"

A stern warning glare from the instructor brought a sudden end to the conversation, the narrowed eyes which were levelled on them, with their bright mako flare, clearly expressing the trouble to come if any of them chose to continue talking.

For Dean it was with a sense of contentment that he let the subject go, a feeling of triumph that his words couldn't be argued easily running though his veins as he settled back in his chair once more to focus on the lesson being taught. Jacob and Brice however found that materia was the last thing on their mind as the lecturer continued his speech, their attention only half focused on the task at hand as each boy silently glanced at the other knowing that unfortunately the irritating cadet had a point.

XXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the compound, Cloud found himself being marched toward the general's office by a soldier who kept looking at him with interest. It was bad enough that his heart was already racing and his stomach feeling like it wanted to empty itself, but the constant curious glances were pushing Cloud's already frayed nerves to their limits.

"Have ... have I done something wrong?" The blonde finally managed to ask, as they rounded the corner to the building they were aiming for.

"Probably, that's why I was sent to collect you." The soldier replied flatly.

"But you don't know why?"

"No. I don't ask questions, just do as I'm told and keep my mouth shut."

"Oh." Cloud breathed softly, the blunt response not helping his worry at all.

"Although, I must admit I'm curious to know why the general and head Turk would want to speak to you." The soldier continued, his voice developing a questioning tone as if Cloud himself might be able to give the answer.

"What?" The blonde squeaked, his stride faltering as he tripped over his own feet in surprise.

"So you don't know either." The soldier observed, accepting the fact easily based on the cadet's stunned reaction.

They completed the rest of the journey in silence as the soldier lost interest in his poor source of information and Cloud fought to bring his breathing and heart rate under control. There was only one thing that the cadet could think of which would require both Sephiroth and Tseng to call for him and that meant it had something to do with either Reno or little Zack. Having a pretty strong confidence in the red head's abilities, and knowing that if there was a problem with his fiery haired lover then Zack would have been the one to fetch him, Cloud quickly chose the option which centred on the infant. Instead of helping to calm his heart the knowledge actually made the organ beat harder and as they approached the office door the cadet found his mind racing with questions. Had something happened to the little guy? Had he got sick? Were the parent's blaming him? Was he about to get kicked out of Shinra for being a bad babysitter?

They arrived at the general's office in no time, the soldier having maintained a steady pace which Cloud had been forced to keep up with. The cadet waited nervously as the soldier knocked and a familiar voice called them in, his eyes flickering up hesitantly as the door was opened and he was ushered inside. To the blonde's relief he was not instantly met by the sight of Sephiroth or Tseng glaring at him, instead his uncertain gaze settled on the general's assistant who greeted them both with a cheerful smile. For a brief moment Cloud allowed himself to calm a little, the sight of the friendly face looking up at him helping to ease the steadily growing sensation of dread in his body.

"Thank you young man, you may go now." The young women said to the soldier with a pleasant voice, her tone clearly indicating his assistance was no longer required.

Cloud watched as the soldier nodded politely and then left, the retreating figure still looking intrigued but somehow more relaxed now that he had delivered the cadet as instructed.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked, drawing Cloud's gaze away from the door where the soldier had just left and back to herself.

"Yes, thank you, Ms Jones." The cadet managed, his voice clearly revealing his worried state.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Kara when we're alone." She scolded him softly, her bright smile helping to ease the obvious tension forming in his body.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered nervously, his eyes glancing up towards the inner office door and then back to her again.

"It's alright, I can see that you're anxious so don't worry."

"Do you know ... what it's about?" Cloud dared to ask, his voice cracking slightly as he fought not to look away again.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing serious. None of them look annoyed." She replied casually, her bright eyes widening slightly when she saw the cadet pale even more.

"Them." Cloud squeaked in response, his arms instinctively drawing into his body and hugging the books he held closer to his chest.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's a bit of a crowd." Kara apologised gently, her voice softening to try and ease the rising panic she could see forming in the cadet's eyes. "Zack's in there as well so don't worry." She added, hoping that this piece of information would ease whatever fears were running through the blonde's mind.

"He ... is?" Cloud asked, his expression one of mild distress and confusion now.

"Yes." The assistant replied, not really sure how to comfort the cadet now. "Take a seat and I'll let them know you're here."

Somehow Cloud managed to get his legs moving and stumbled over to the small sofa in the waiting area of the office, his eyes nervously following the assistant as she knocked on the inner office door and then entered leaving him alone in the outer room.

A few seconds later and she reappeared, her smiling face not quite covering up the nervous look in her eyes.

"They're waiting for you." She informed the now trembling cadet and moved back to sit behind her desk again.

Cloud rose from the chair and made his way towards the door, his legs moving him unsteadily along as his mind raced over what they wanted him for. The other soldier had said nothing of Zack being there, only Sephiroth and Tseng, which meant that either he hadn't know about it or it had been kept a secret. Almost instantly his thoughts went to the terrifying conclusion that maybe Zack had put himself there, maybe the soldier was waiting to defend Cloud from the other two. It wouldn't have been a surprise to the cadet if this was the case, his heart aching in both love for the soldier for his efforts but also fear that if he was in trouble he wouldn't drag Zack down with him. It was therefore with a shaking hand that he knocked on the door, his knuckles barely touching the surface as they announced his presence outside.

"Come in." A cool calm and serious voice called from the other side. The general's detached tone making the knot in Cloud's stomach grow even tighter.

From behind him the assistant watched with concern, her eyes never leaving the trembling form as he made his way across the room and then into the inner office. She knew that Cloud was the nervous type, the kind of young man who needed help to be brought out of his self-imposed shell. It had been almost funny the first time she had watched Zack drag the poor boy through the office door and introduced him to Sephiroth. Even now she could remember the delightful blush which had risen on the young blonde's fair complexion at that first encounter between them, could easily recall how it had been the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen on a persons face as he'd nervously stammered his polite greetings, while the whole time the Lieutenant had stood beside the innocent little cadet beaming proudly.

Kara couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as she thought back to all the other times Cloud had come to the office since then, the way he had opened up a little more each visit as he steadily grew more confident. There were still times when the young cadet would look embarrassed when he was teased, but as the months had passed she'd seen how his eyes would glow in a way which said that it was more than just playful banter between friends. The look's he gave not always so embarrassed or defensive and annoyed, but somehow softer in their chastisement and more affectionate towards the Lieutenant.

Kara knew about the rumours concerning their relationship and based on what she'd observed had good reason to believe them to be true, the way the pair would look at each other when they thought she wasn't looking revealing far more than words ever could. Kara however wasn't a fool and understood that it was not her place to pry, though she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw them together. There was just something about the pair that made her heart feel all warm and fluttery when she saw them together, her inner voice whispering that it was because they were what she considered to be the perfect couple.

In truth she had been annoyed about the gossip which involved the general in their relationship when it first started and not believed a word of it. Her mind insisting that it was nothing more than malicious lies of jealous people who couldn't have the general, the soldier or possibly even the cadet for themselves. But then one day she had seen it for herself and been left speechless, the never-ending rumours which filled the compound for once having truth to them and the evidence to support it being right there in front of her.

Later Kara would kick herself for not noticing sooner, for missing how the heart-felt and adoring looks which Cloud and Zack secretly shared had suddenly started to occur between all three of them when they thought no one was looking. She would also berate herself for not picking up on the subtle words and gestures which would pass amongst them, the soft tones of everyday conversation and almost but not quite accidental touches showing there to be so much more between them than friendship alone.

Now when she thought about it Kara realised that the biggest giveaway of their secret however had been Sephiroth himself, the might general having begun to change bit by bit over the past few months right before her very eyes. She couldn't deny the fact that the man had certainly become happier in himself and much more pleasant to work with. There was also a light in his silvery eyes which would sometimes be allowed to shine, one which showed that for once life was worth living and had perhaps become everything he could hope it to be. It had also been at this point that she had started insisting the young blonde call her Kara, the formality between them seeming very unnecessary considering how intimately he obviously knew the other two.

The problem now however was that Cloud appeared to be in trouble with the Turk's, a situation which would not be easy to deal with if it went badly. She had worked with the general long enough to know when he was troubled by something and Tseng's presence had him very much on edge. Zack on the other hand had been easy to read almost straight away, his normally joyful personality extremely subdued at the moment and making her worry for the cadet even more. If something were to happen to Cloud she really wasn't sure how the other two would handle it, the idea of losing the blonde making her own heart skip a beat in fearful uncertainty as she tried not to imagine the worst.

XXX

Inside the room Cloud had barely closed the door behind himself when he began to understand why Kara had looked so worried, her forced smile now making more sense as he felt what she had just experienced. The tension in the air was thick and undeniable, as were the serious expressions on the faces of the four men who looked to him from various places around the office. The cadet quickly found his voice sticking somewhere in the back of his throat as he took in the scene before him and his mind registered each person and their appearance. Sitting behind his desk was Sephiroth, the great general portraying a blank expression which in itself spoke volumes. Then just in front of him was Tseng, the head Turk also hiding behind a mask of indifference which again told Cloud this was something serious. What really made Cloud's heart skip a beat though were the conflicted expressions on Zack and Reno's faces as they sat quietly to one side, their very silence itself making the cadet want to turn and run away as fast as physically possible.

"Cloud, would you come and sit down please." Sephiroth requested gently, his senses easily picking up on the cadet's distress.

"Have I done something wrong?" Cloud stammered, as he slowly made his way towards the chair which had been offered to him.

"No Spiky, it's ok, you're not in trouble." Zack quickly cut in, before the general could answer.

Unfortunately the words didn't seem to help ease the cadet's fears, although it may have had more to do with the way the soldier had said them. Zack's voice trying to sound comforting, but still clearly tinted with annoyance and concern about something else.

"Lieutenant Fair is correct, you are not in trouble, but we have called you here to discuss an important matter." Tseng informed the blonde evenly.

"Ok." The blonde breathed softly, his hands gripping the books in his arms tighter as he tried to find something solid to hold on to.

"It's about little Zack." Reno quickly added, hoping to ease some of Cloud's concern by explaining what they were talking about.

The cadet's breath notably hitched and all four men were left speechless as the fearful blonde suddenly became very vocal, questions about the infant's health and mistakes he might have made instantly spilling out from between his lips. It was Sephiroth however who quickly silenced the torrent of enquiries by raising a hand and silencing Cloud's panicking voice with his own.

"The child is fine, you have done nothing wrong."

"Then I ... I don't understand." The cadet replied, looking anxiously at the faces around him.

"You did a good job with the kid Cloud, the parents were really happy."

"Too happy." Zack mumbled, drawing the blonde's attention instantly.

"What? How? Why?"

"They have made a few requests to the president on your behalf." Tseng explained calmly.

"Oh Gaia, no." Cloud breathed, his fearful blue orbs widening in horror. "What have they done?"

"They have made it so that you now have a few choices to make." Tseng continued, choosing to ignore the emotional responses in favour of getting the facts out.

"What ... choices?" The cadet stammered, not liking where this was going at all.

"They have offered you a full-time position as the child's carer for a start."

"What?" Cloud gasped, his panicking sapphire eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates.

"Or if you preferred to remain working for ShinRa they have suggested a place within the Turk's for someone of your skill."

Cloud sat in stunned silence as the options began to sink in, the choices being neither ones he liked or had any wish to take up as a future career. He glanced across at the head Turk first and now understood why the man was so annoyed, the idea of a lowly grunt being offered a position with his highly trained men simply because he could care for an infant being more than just an insult. Cloud knew that the job of caring for a child was harder than it seemed, but had enough sense than to argue it with a man who'd in effect just had his role within ShinRa compared to that of a babysitting service.

A quick glance at Sephiroth let the cadet know that the general was clearly torn by the situation, that while he wanted what was best for Cloud he was without a doubt unhappy with the prospects being made available. A brief look at Reno also showed that the Turk was struggling with the idea of the cadet working with him, the red head unmistakably excited about the opportunity, but visibly worried about the danger involved as well.

However, it was Zack's face which held Cloud's gaze for the longest. The young blonde unable to look away completely as the soldier's expressive violet eyes showed how his personal feelings of keeping his Spiky with him forever fought with his heart to let the cadet decide what was best for himself.

"Thank you for the offer of a place within the Turks." Cloud replied softly, his voice creaking ever so slightly with hesitant confidence as he continued to speak with nervous certainty. "But I feel it would be unwise for me to accept such a distinguished position at this time."

For a moment no one spoke and the room was filled with an odd sense of silence, one that was thick and heavy around them like that of the pressure felt before a mighty storm. Four pairs of eyes looked first at the blonde head now bowed respectfully low beneath their combined gazes and then to each other with varying expressions, the soldier and Turk unable to hide their emotions completely as they worried for the cadet's future and a general fought desperately to keep his own feelings in check in front of them all. It was Tseng however who broke the mounting tension with two simple words, the evenness of his voice giving little comfort or reassurance, yet at the same time brining with it a sense of relief so that all within the room found it a little easier to breath again.

"I see."

Only then did Cloud dare to look up once more, his forehead barely lifting itself an inch higher so that he could peek up from beneath a dishevelled array of golden spikes and towards each of the men around him. Almost at once it became obvious that all four men had been silently dreading what decision the cadet might make, what offer he might accept. The head Turk he could understand, the implications associated with a scrawny little cadet being assigned a position within such specialised ranks being somewhat of an insult to their division. What bothered him most though was the way his lovers had clearly doubted him in making the right choice, his wounded self-confidence steeling itself once more as he made a mental note to scold them about it later as his attention quickly returned to Tseng and the more pressing matters which still had to be addressed.

"I mean no disrespect to you or your … staff, but I have always wanted to be a soldier." He explained carefully, every fibre of his bring fighting to at least meet the head Turk's level gaze with one of his own even if he couldn't actually look the man in the eye yet. "It would also be wrong to accept a position as a Turk simply because it was offered to me. If I did want the opportunity, then I would rather earn it like everyone else."

"That is a wise and ... honourable decision." Tseng replied sounding somewhat surprised by the blonde's response, his expression no longer as hostile towards the cadet and perhaps showing something a little closer to respect.

"Would you be able to pass on my thanks for their kind offer, but explain that my wish is to stay here? Please?" Cloud asked softly, his request being spoken with a slight tremor as it was given a voice.

"Spiky, are you sure?" Zack cut in before Tseng could reply.

"I want to be here, in soldier, where I belong." The cadet responded firmly but gently, not wishing to upset his lovers or insult anyone as he spoke.

"I want you to be here too, but it's ... it's a good offer Cloud. The place they live is somewhere nice, the money's good and you'll be safe away from ..." The soldier continued thoughtlessly, his own spiralling thoughts and feelings making him blind to the blonde's hardening expression.

"I won't be here to get picked on or made to fight in a battle where I could get killed." Cloud finished for him, his voice becoming colder as he began to realise why they had all seemed so tense when he arrived. "You were discussing this before I got here." He stated evenly, his rising anger making it easier to look at all of them in turn now.

"Yes. We were going over the matter before you arrived." Sephiroth agreed, finally allowing a hint of his own frustration to enter his voice.

"Then you should have known what I was going to say before you asked me."

"We could not be sure." The general admitted, looking towards Zack as he continued to speak. "It is indeed a very good offer."

"If it doesn't involve ... certain things, then it's not a good offer." Cloud responded, only just managing to catch himself before revealing too much in front of the head Turk.

"I will accept your decision regarding the Turk position, as I agree with what you have said." Tseng interrupted before anyone else could speak again, his commanding presence drawing all of their attention to him as he stood up to leave. "In regard to the other matter you have been given some time to think about it, so I will contact you again in a couple of days." He informed the cadet evenly, a hint of something in his voice not quite matching the neutral body language he was portraying to them.

"My choice will still be the same." Cloud managed to say before the head Turk's cold appearance made him feel small and uncomfortable again. His nervous cobalt eyes trying to show a serious and determined look briefly before Tseng's hard gaze became too much and he found himself examining the floor at his own feet once more.

"Perhaps, but just in case." The head Turk replied coolly, while examining the other occupants in the room now rather than the cadet. "I also have this to give you." He said, reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a plain white envelope.

Slowly the blonde looked up again and noticed that something was being held out towards him expectantly, his insides instantly twisting and turning so that he became nauseous under the man's intense yet indescribably glare. Not knowing what Tseng was currently thinking Cloud cautiously accepted the surprisingly thick package and held it carefully in his hands, his sky blue eyes hesitantly meeting the head Turk's and silently asking what was inside.

"Apparently they felt '_awful'_ about you working so hard looking after their ... little monkey ... and then completing your own duties." Tseng explained, his face actually scrunching up a little when he had to use the pet name for the child. "As a result they decided that you deserved a reward of some kind and made enquiries regarding your salary."

At this the blonde's face physically paled again and he now looked down at the envelope in his hands as if it might try to bite him.

"What's ... inside?" The cadet asked breathlessly.

"A week's wages." Tseng replied bluntly, a hint of something once again unrecognisable in the tone of his voice.

"I can't accept this. I just ... I just can't." Cloud blurted out, his hands instantly pushing the envelope forward as he tried to hand it back as quickly as possible.

"Like hell you can't." Reno cut in, practically off his seat now.

"Spiky, your pay's pretty bad. A cadet's week's wages isn't that much and I'm sure they can afford it."

"Actually." Tseng interrupted, his eyes now showing displeasure at not only the blonde but also his own red-haired subordinate's behaviour. "It is a Turk's week's wages."

"What?" Reno gasped, while Zack's jaw dropped open in stunned silence.

"Apparently they felt that the cadet's level of pay was not appropriate considering he was doing a Turk's job. As a result they chose a different pay scale to reward you with. It is also how the job offer came about."

"Now I really can't accept this." Cloud protested, once again trying to return the envelope before it revealed itself to be the trap he was fearing it to be.

"They will be insulted if the payment is returned and I will not allow that to happen. Dispose of the money as you wish, but do not expect me to help you." Tseng informed the blonde coolly and with a firm tone.

Cloud looked away from the head Turk's stern expression, his lips moving in silent protest as he tried to argue without being rude or disrespectful because he couldn't accept what had been given. He just couldn't. But with his mind unable to find the words and his throat unable to produce sound the cadet quickly let his eyes travel to each of the other men within the room in search of support for his dilemma. However he quickly discovered that his voiceless pleas for help and understanding were met with equally set expression, the kind which said they all agreed with what had already been decided and that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"I don't have a choice with this, do I?" Cloud whispered, his head once again bowing low as he slowly looked back down at the envelope now clenched tightly within faintly trembling hands.

"No." Was the unanimous reply. The cadet unable to stop himself from smiling faintly as the men around him first looked at each other in stunned silence and then with slightly embarrassed expressions.

"Alright, but please let them know I'm grateful and it really wasn't necessary."

"I will. Now I have other matters to attend to and you have things to discuss." Tseng announced as he made his way towards the door. "Reno I will expect you back at work early tomorrow morning."

"You don't want me to come now?" The red head asked in surprise.

"No, as I believe that this decision involves your presence as well."

With that the head Turk was gone, the door closing swiftly behind his retreating figure before anyone could ask him another question.

"Does he ... know about us?" Cloud asked hesitantly as his eyes came up to focus on Reno, the question being spoken as barley a whisper in fear that it might be overheard by the wrong person.

For a minute no one spoke and all eyes became focused on the remaining Turk who shifted uncomfortably where he sat, his body tensing as if he was struggling with something.

"Yes." The red head finally replied, his head bowing forward so that he could avoid their angry expressions.

"Then you were correct Cloud." Sephiroth said calmly, his words and soft voice making Reno look up instantly.

"What, you knew?" He choked, looking towards the blonde who continued to sit patiently watching him.

"I overheard you and Tseng talking at the hospital that night. " The cadet explained carefully, his heart rate increasing as he watched the Turk's defences starting to go up. "I didn't mean to and at the time it didn't make sense, not until after you told me about the dream." Cloud added quickly, his voice starting to sound scared and pained at the idea of upsetting someone he cared about.

"It's ok Spiky, you've done nothing wrong." Zack spoke up, his firm even tone not helping to comfort the already troubled blonde.

"Indeed you have not." Sephiroth added tenderly, his loving tone making the words easier to accept and in turn making them more soothing to Cloud's uneasy state. That was until his fiery haired lover spoke again.

"But I have, right?" Reno snapped, the expression on his face clearly revealing his rising anger.

"No, not exactly, but you should have told us about it." The soldier pointed out bluntly, his normally vibrant eyes darkening slightly more as they glared at each other.

"You know I can't talk about work." The red head growled, his hands involuntarily clenching into fists at his sides.

"If it involves us you can." Zack snarled back, his own body starting to tense in preparation for a fight.

"Stop it, both of you." Sephiroth barked at them, his commanding voice making both soldier and Turk flinch and fall silent immediately. "We gain nothing from fighting amongst ourselves." He pointed out sternly, his eyes moving between the two and daring them to argue with him.

"Fine." Reno huffed, as he let out a long breath and forced himself to relax. "I screwed up by not telling you, I'm sorry, ok?"

"How much does he know?" The general enquired as calmly as he could, the concern he felt for his precious blonde growing stronger as he began to see how upset the cadet was becoming as a result of the other two's arguments.

"Pretty much everything." The Turk sighed wearily.

"How long has he known about us?" Zack asked, his irritation at the red head still bubbling close to the surface.

"I'm not sure exactly, probably a while though." Reno confessed, his body once again shifting uncomfortably under their combined stares. "He only approached me recently about it though."

"How recently?" The soldier managed, his protective instincts towards Cloud quickly taking over as he looked across at the pale and slightly distressed cadet sitting across from them.

"About the same time Genesis was last around." Reno replied, his shoulder's tensing in preparation for the verbal assault he was about to receive.

"And you didn't tell us!" Zack all but roared, his mind having quickly worked out that the red head had been keeping them in the dark about this vital piece of information for the best part of four months.

"Calm down Zack," Sephiroth warned evenly, his eyes levelling with the soldier's as he spoke. "Getting angry will not help our situation." He pointed out firmly, his silvery orbs meaningfully leading a set of violet and another of sea-green towards the tense and hunched over form of their youngest lover.

"Sorry." The soldier huffed in weary frustration, as he ran a calloused hand through a mass of spiky black hair. "I know it must have been hard for you to keep this from us and I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's ok." The red head offered with a faint and equally tired smile. "You're right I should have told you sooner, so technically I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Perhaps it would help if you explained it to us." The general suggested firmly, his tone indicating that Reno really had no choice in the matter.

"Basically I was getting distracted at work and Tseng picked up on it." The Turk began, his slender form slumping back into the chair he was sitting on and his softened turquoise orbs settling on Cloud's bowed head. "He dragged me into his office one day, told me that I had to sort out my priorities and then kicked me out again."

"Well that was very efficient of him." Sephiroth sighed with more than just a hint of sarcasm, the unexpected tone he used making Zack smile in amusement even as the general continued to give the red head a serious look.

"Ok, so there might have been a bit more to the conversation than that, but those are the main point's." Reno admitted looking uncomfortable. "It's not really a conversation I want to go over again."

"It's because of me, isn't it? The reason you've been distracted." Cloud half asked half stated, his certainty in what was said and the sadness with the words spoken catching all three of them by surprise.

"Don't be silly Spiky, Tseng can't ..." Zack began, his protests being cut off as the cadet instantly began to explain his reasons for reaching such a painful conclusion.

"But that would explain it Zack, why he looks at me like I'm a problem. I mean, of course he's going to be annoyed at someone as low ranking as me for distracting one of his men."

"Hold it right there Spiky, the man can't blame you for Reno being unfocused."

"Actually he can." Reno sighed, looking across at Cloud apologetically. "I was starting to let stuff slip after you got hurt, he already knew about us at that point so kind of put the two things together. Sorry."

"Reno, what the hell?" The soldier cried, his hands unconsciously tightening into fits on the chairs arm rests and indirectly crushing the metal to leave very obvious finger imprints.

"It's ok." The cadet quickly interrupted. "We agreed with honesty and I'm actually happy that Reno stuck to it. I'm not saying I'm thrilled with the revelation, but it's the truth and that's what I wanted."

"Cloud is right. We cannot control the truth, but at least we can be open about it." Sephiroth noted, his own annoyance at the red head slowly fading at the cadet's words helped to put his own thoughts and feelings into order.

"Ok, but then in all honesty I think I want to hit the guy." The soldier grumbled, his grip only now relaxing around the permanently disfigured furniture.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, but please don't." The blonde joked faintly, trying weakly to lighten the mood of the room.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're taking this pretty well considering." Reno hesitated to point out, as Cloud continued to smile softly despite the faint sense of unease which still lingered in the air around him.

"It explains a lot and I know you're sticking to our agreement about being honest." The cadet offered with a resigned shrug. "Besides, I'm ok now so you're focused at work, things are back to normal, and he doesn't have a reason to hate me so much."

"I guess." The Turk replied hesitantly, his expression softening to one of heart-felt apology for all that had been endured by his lovers.

Cloud knew that they weren't alone in that room, that it was not just himself and Reno sharing in this moment, and that the red head's request for forgiveness was not aimed at just him as it was spoken. And yet, it was the blonde's sky blue eyes that the Turk held as he waited for a response, his own sea-green orbs not looking away as he waited for the words his heart clearly needed to hear. A moment later and Reno was able to see what he'd needed to see, was able to feel what he'd desperately needed to feel, his heart rising within his chest as an unseen weight was lifted from it and allowed him to release the breath he'd been unconsciously holding, his youngest lover's tender smile being just as radiant as the morning sun and warming his very soul with its beauty.

A heart beat later and Cloud was rising from his chair, his wondrous smile still brightening his angelic features even as he prepared to leave them once more. "I should be going. I need to get back to class before I miss too much."

"Wait, don't you want to talk about..." Zack began to say, the obvious direction of his train of thought making the cadet frown and cut him off quickly before the conversation could get going again.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm staying here."

"It is a good offer Cloud." The general carefully reminded the blonde, fully aware of the fragile nature of Cloud's self-confidence and emotions at times.

"It's not one I'm interested in." The cadet replied firmly, the next thought to cross his mind causing the preceding breath to catch in his throat and his subsequent words to confirm Sephiroth's silent fears. "Not unless you're trying to get rid of me."

"No!" Three voices chorused together as one, the combined sound being almost like a shout and making Cloud jump slightly.

"Then stop forcing me to think about it more. My life is here with all of you, whatever that might involve, and I'm not willing to give it up for anything." The cadet demanded pleadingly now, his baby blue eyes silently begging them to let the matter drop.

"As you wish." Sephiroth agreed calmly, his words not just being a reassurance for Cloud but also a silent message for the soldier and Turk to leave the matter be as well.

"Good, now I really have to go. There's already going to be questions about this whatever I do." The blonde began, as he picked his bag up off the floor and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"Just tell them you were in a private meeting and cannot discuss the topic." The general replied, as if it were as simple as that.

"Umm Seph, that actually sounds worse. They already have ideas about all of us so Spiky's just going to get more aggravation if he says that."

"I'll just keep quiet. They'll eventually make up their own minds anyway." Cloud sighed with a sense of resigned weariness.

"No way, you've just started to make friends. I'm not letting you ruin that by keeping quiet." Zack protested quickly.

"Tell them it was a conclusive review meeting after the incident at New Year." Reno suggested helpfully, his more relaxed smile helping to make them all feel a little better as well. "It explains why you were summoned from class, it would also explain why Tseng was here, and hopefully the others will feel too guilty about the incident to push you for more information."

"That's a great idea." The soldier agreed happily. "I mean even if they do ask questions you can just tell them it was to go over the case one last time before it was officially closed. That's just boring information and won't cause any interest at all."

"Once again I am left speechless by your abilities to amaze me." Sephiroth teased playfully, much to his lover's surprise, his amused smile matching the warm soft glow which was now visible in bright mercury coloured eyes.

"Ok, I guess that should be alright." Cloud continued, his own expression a little more relaxed now as he made his way towards the door. "Will I still see you all later?" He asked them with a soft smile on his angelic face, the idea of being with them again but in a less official setting making him feel calmer already.

"Sure Spiky, I'll meet you at seven outside the library and we'll head over to Seph's place from there."

Cloud silently nodded in agreement and quickly left before he could get drawn back into the discussion, his mind still racing over what had just happened and the offers which had just been made, as well as the thick envelope which was now buried deep in his bag. He had managed to get back to class in time for the rounding off and the homework assignment information, his return instantly drawing many curious gazes towards him. And just as he'd expected the end of the lesson had been like an unspoken signal to those who wanted to know more and felt confident to ask. The other cadet's who were becoming better acquainted with him stepping forward to hesitantly enquire about what had happened, their curiosity driving them to ask questions which they all knew they really shouldn't be asking.

Cloud himself had taken the mini bombardment quite well, his relief being secretly hidden away as Reno's excuse was easily accepted by the other cadet's. It turned out that their reactions to the information were just as Zack had proposed, the small group around him quickly looking embarrassed and mumbling things about having training to do or assignments to finish as they drifted away. As a result it was only Jacob and Brice who remained behind after the initial onslaught, their uncertain smiles wavering until Cloud himself smiled shyly to show that there were no hard feelings between them. And then, with the moment of tension gone they all turned and began to walk down the long corridor towards the canteen together. The added presence of the other boy's by his side, and their slowly developing friendship, actually making Cloud feel more confident about things for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

I'm sorry for this update taking so long. There are plenty of reasons, but I don't want to feel like I'm making excuses so I won't list them and will simply say I'm sorry.

I hope you haven't given up after waiting so long and that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 5**

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully for all concerned, their normal routines keeping each man busy, but with nothing of real importance to distract them. This was perhaps why Cloud often found his mind wandering when it shouldn't have been, his troubled thoughts constantly going back over Reno's admissions, Tseng's obvious dislike for him, the offer which had been made, and so much more.

In all honesty the blonde couldn't decide what bothered him the most, as he tried to work his way through the things being taught, the fact that his lovers had actually consider the idea of him going away or the red head's reluctant confirmation about the head Turk disapproved of him so much. He knew that Zack, Reno and Sephiroth only wanted the best for him, to keep him safe at all times, but didn't they know how much they meant to him? Didn't they know that going away and possibly never seeing them again was a fate worse than death? And as for Tseng, well what could he do there? Clearly the man considered a lowly cadet dating one of his men to be unacceptable, an inconvenience at best, especially when it was causing the red head to make mistakes at work.

It was frustrating beyond words to know that his presence in Reno's life was frowned upon so strongly, to acknowledge the fact that no matter how hard he tried people were still only seeing the weak and pathetic blonde boy, from a backwater town, who was pitifully trying to be a soldier. What hurt the most however was the realisation that even his lovers had doubted him in some small way, judging by how much consideration they'd actually given the offer being made for him to leave, and that was something which his spiralling thoughts just couldn't let go of no matter how hard he tried.

Needless to say it really shouldn't have been a surprise to Cloud when he nearly ended up being skewered by his opponent's practise sword that afternoon, the unfocused blonde's thoughts being everywhere but the one place they should have been and making his efforts in weapons combat class worthless. It didn't matter that they were only using blunt blades to spar with, that it was all taking place in a supervised environment under controlled conditions, that it was a friendly battle as part of their training to work through the new moves they'd just been taught. It didn't matter because even with their dulled edges and rounded tips the swords they were using were still made of metal, the blades themselves strong and perfectly shaped to do damage if the person wielding them wasn't concentrating, or in this case if the opponent wasn't paying attention, and Cloud had nearly learnt that the hard way.

As a result he couldn't really blame Sergeant Shaw for practically ripping him a new one about the dangers of being unfocused in class, the man's words about taking the practise sessions more seriously continuing to ring in the blonde's ears long after they'd been allowed to resume sparring under his watchful eye. Cloud also realised that it wasn't just embarrassment he was feeling about the telling off, but a touch of guilt as well. After all it wasn't hard to miss how their commanding officer now observed all of them with eyes like a hawk, how he subtly monitored everything that went on so that no one got accidentally hurt again, the blonde's misfortune in the VR training room exercise still too fresh in the man's mind to let something so disastrous happen to one of his cadets again.

However, what Cloud had found worrisome about the whole incident was the way his sparing partners face had managed to display such a wide range of emotions as a result of it. First there had been shock at getting through Cloud's defences so easily, something which wasn't normally the case due to the blonde's training with Zack. There had even been a touch of joy for a second or two, a hint of delight at achieving something not easily done, only to have it flicker away a moment later as surprise turned to shock at the realisation of what he'd done actually sunk in. That had also been about the time when Cloud had tripped over his own feet and fallen backwards, his free hand frantically reaching out to grasp something to hold onto in a vain attempt to avoid the resulting tumble his lost balance had caused.

Unfortunately for the pair Jacob, his sparing partner at the time, was the nearest thing for the blonde to grab hold of as he went down. Needless to say, it had not been a simple case of falling side-by-side upon the crash mat at their feet. No, instead of two cadet's landing awkwardly beside each other, they ended up in a somewhat provocative heap of arms and legs. More specifically with Cloud sprawled on his back, arms and legs akimbo, and Jacob landing on top of him, elbows instinctively bent to brace him on either side of the blonde's head, their heated bodies pressed together flush from head to toe where they lay flat against the thick padded surface below them.

Even after they had scrambled free of each other and risen to their feet, faces equally red with embarrassment, Cloud hadn't been able to forget the horror stricken features of his sparing partner. Logically it made sense that Jacob would have been so alarmed by what happened, especially when he realised how close he'd come to putting his sword through Cloud's chest as a result of the fall. But the blonde himself doubted that was the only reason for the other cadet's panicked state, the way Jacobs shocked expression had momentarily drained of colour just before igniting with bright crimson shades, the rather intimate arrangement of their panting sweat-soaked forms having indirectly forced certain body parts to make contract. Ones which Cloud was sure Jacob did not want to be feeling, especially with his sparing partner who was also rather close to a well liked solider, a well known Turk and the general of the whole Shinra army.

Knowing that they'd gained somewhat of an audience as a result of their little accident the blonde had turned his attentions back to sparing, had tried to ignore how the verbal bashing stung, tried to ignore how he was clearly screwing up again, and accept that he'd more than deserved the Sergeants harsh words about needing to pay more attention in class. Yet, it wasn't long before something else had begun to trouble the blonde, the notable stiffness in his partner's fighting stance and the hesitation in Jacob's attacks becoming more obvious, almost as if he feared them being poorly blocked again. Suddenly it was no longer about the thought of mucking up in class which bothered Cloud, nor was it the idea of almost being skewered by Jacobs sword, but the unspoken awkwardness which had formed between them after they'd ended up stretched out on the crash mats like lovers.

Cloud only needed to remind himself of all the other times he'd been caught in similar positions by accident, of times when his form bent over on hands and knees had created many snide remarks which were made about him being used to such a place in life, and his fears about damaging the newly forming bonds between them increased tenfold. It was clear to see that while he was used to these things happening and things being said about him as a result of it, Jacob was not. Although, based on the way the other cadet was now having trouble looking him in the eye, there was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Jacob not only knew about such whispers but also how they could get started.

It was also clear to see that the other cadet didn't know how to handle the situation, that he was embarrassed beyond words by what had happened, and it scared the blonde to think that maybe he'd just screwed up their newly developing friendship all because he hadn't been paying attention in class. Sighing sadly to himself, Cloud made a mental note to apologise at the end of training and silently said a prayer to whoever was listening that he hadn't just scared off a potential comrade amongst the cadets. Or dare he say it … a potential friend. And with that in mind tried his hardest to focus in class and not mess up again.

What Cloud didn't realise was that, although the fall had been embarrassing for Jacob, it was not the thought of how the other cadets would take it that bothered him. They were, ultimately, his friends in this place and would understand that accidents happened. No, what troubled this cadet most of all was how a certain raven haired soldier, a fiery haired Turk, or hell, even the mighty general Sephiroth, would take it. He couldn't be sure just how accurate the rumour mill in the compound was about all of them, but he knew for himself that Cloud was important to Zack. The fact the blonde had been at the soldier's apartment over New Years, and not in the barracks, was testament enough to that.

No, no matter what else he'd heard, there was no denying that the pair were definitely friends, if nothing else, and Jacob really didn't want to be on the soldier's bad side for causing Cloud any more humiliation in front of the others. He knew it wasn't his fault that they'd fallen over, that it hadn't been his unbalanced stance which had caused them to go down, but if only he'd landed beside the blonde rather than on top of him. Gaia help him, but even being kneed in the nuts by Cloud's spread limbs would have been better than ending up with them lying together in such an intimate position. He could only hope that Zack didn't hear about it from the wrong people, or in the wrong context if rumours of it started up, and that the cheerful soldier, who'd been so nice to them now that they were genuinely trying to be the blonde's friend, wouldn't think they were trying to cause Cloud problems again.

XXX

The end of the training session couldn't have come soon enough for the pair, though neither knew what the other was currently thinking, and both felt the lingering tension between them as they hurried to put their practise swords away and stand in formation as was expected.

Shaw's words to the class were firm but fair as he praised those who had worked well that afternoon and pointed out where improvements could be made for others. It was also at this stage that he reminded everyone about the importance of paying attention, his stern words undoubtedly being more for the blonde cadet in their midst's than anyone else, but still being a good way of bringing his motivational speech to an end. With a final word of encouragement the class was dismissed and the Sergeant happily turned away from the bustle of boys who now ran to grab their things and escape the training halls in favour of a much needed shower and well deserved meal in the canteen.

Cloud watched the others race to fetch their personal belongings before hurtling towards the gym doors, his own pace somewhat slower as he moved to find his things along the back wall and in turn get a chance to speak with Jacob a bit more privately. He knew that, like himself, the cadet wasn't rushing like so many of their peers and was hoping that enough boys would leave before he tried to draw the others attention, especially considering that he didn't want to cause any more trouble for his new friend if possible. He took advantage of the few extra seconds to drink from his water bottle, the cool liquid helping to ease his suddenly dry mouth and thankfully clear away the uncomfortable lump which had decided to form in his throat. Only once Jacob hefted his bag over his shoulder and made a move to leave did Cloud actually speak.

"Hey Jacob. Uuummm, have you got a minute?"

Thankfully his voice didn't falter or fail him and the blonde sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening for that one small blessing. However, it was only when the other cadet turned to face him again that Cloud saw Jacob's nervous expression and realised that the other boy wasn't angry at him for what had happened, but was instead feeling just as uneasy about the whole thing as he was.

"Sure, I guess. What's up?" The cadet asked, his eyes glancing hesitantly around them before they met the blonde's once more.

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier." Cloud replied awkwardly, his hand reaching up to nervously rub at the back of his neck. It was a habit he'd unconsciously picked up from Zack and knew he'd never get rid of now. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that."

"Oh." Jacob replied, his stunned expression revealing more than words ever could. "It's ok; I mean … I should have been more careful too."

"Yea, but it was my fault." Cloud continued, his gaze drifting towards their Sergeant across the room as he spoke again. "Shaw's right, I wasn't paying attention. It was my screw up so ... so I'm sorry."

For a brief moment the blonde was sure he'd been left standing alone, the very air that surrounded them having stilled as if the cadet beside him was no longer breathing. Turning to face Jacob again Cloud found himself being stared at, the slightly wider eyes revealing the cadet's continued uncertainty in how to react to what was happening.

Thinking about it the blonde suddenly realised that perhaps he was acting out of character, or at least not in a way they expected of him, his normally cautious and withdrawn nature still very much predominant when interacting with them. It was justifiable of course, the need to keep some distance between them all, even after everything that had happened. He knew that they'd apologised, that the words had been spoken with genuine regret, that the guilt they displayed was heart-felt, but it was still something he had trouble accepting easily. After all, they'd lied before, so many times before, and sadly he was still finding it incredibly hard to trust them this time.

Even now, when things seemed to be going well, Cloud was still unsure. A phrase that he'd learned to live by filtering through his mind every so often that '_If__it__'__s__too__good__to__be__true,__then__it__probably__isn__'__t__'_. And Gaia, how often had he wished for this, to be accepted for who he was, to have people that didn't judge him unfairly and turn away. Or worse, treat him like less. Now that it seemed as if his wish might actually be coming true he was having an even harder time believing it. But he wanted to, oh how he wanted to. It was for this very reason that he tried not to shy away when they spoke to him, why he was taking this last chance to trust them in the hopes that the friendship they offered was real, that the chance to be one of them and not an outsider was genuine.

Until now though he'd only dared to take part in a conversation if they included him, had only responded to comments when encouraged to do so, only answered questions that were related to their studies or ones which were not intrusive about his personal life. He still wasn't confident enough to be the one who started talking, still didn't feel comfortable about approaching them and making himself vulnerable again. Or, at least, he hadn't been.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally found the courage to try again. One last time.

"Is it ... is it something you want to ... talk about?" Jacob asked hesitantly, his eyes freely showing a mixture of both joy and apprehension as he spoke.

It wasn't just Cloud that seemed to understand the unspoken importance of this conversation, wasn't just the blonde who comprehended the significance of what was taking place during this seemingly innocent moment in time. Of all the cadets in their unit, Jacob was the one who could sympathise with Cloud's feelings of uncertainty the most. He knew that it was rare for the blonde to approach one of them, even when it was truly necessary, and was very much aware that Cloud's lingering doubts were a result of his past experiences in this place at their hands. Just like the other cadet's Jacob had kept his lips sealed about the trust issues which remained between them all, recognising that it was their own fault that Cloud didn't feel safe enough to truly relax in their presence yet, and took comfort in the fact that the unease which still existed was slowly melting away bit by bit as they tried to right the wrongs done to him.

"I think it's just that meeting I had today." Cloud mumbled, his head dipping forward to look at the floor while he spoke. "It just brought up some bad memories." He finished by way of explanation, hoping that the tremble in his voice would be taken as an emotional response to remembering the incident and not the unsettled nerves he was currently feeling at continuing the lie Reno had suggested he use.

"Sure, no worries." Jacob quickly responded, his hand instinctively reaching out towards the blonde and then stopping just short of touching him. "I ... I understand." He mumbled awkwardly, the hesitating limb quickly dropping back down by his side.

"Hey Jacob, you coming or what?" Brice yelled from across the room, his loud voice instantly drawing both of their combined gazes towards him.

"Yea sure, just coming." Jacob shouted back, his arm rising to give a quick wave before he turned all of his attention back to Cloud.

"You want to join us tonight? We're gonna work on that tactics assignment Donaldson gave us if you're interested?"

Cloud couldn't help but smile happily at the unexpected invitation, a small upward curve of soft lips showing just how relieved he was that he hadn't blown anything by embarrassing his peer earlier. Unfortunately there was something else he wanted to do before meeting up with Zack later and the gym was the best place to do that. He could only hope the other would understand when he declined the offer being made.

"Thanks, but I want to work on the move we were practising today. I think I need to go over it a few more times before curfew."

"You didn't do it that badly." The other cadet offered with a small shrug, his voice clearly uncertain about how far he could push the issue. "Your reactions were just a bit slow, that's all. Like Shaw said, you weren't focused on your footing which in turn affected your balance."

"I fell on my butt and took you down with me." The blonde pointed out with a faintly amused expression on his face, the light-hearted tone and raised eyebrow which dared him to argue otherwise causing Jacob to relax even more and smile as well.

"Fair enough." The cadet sighed, as he began to move away. The tension between them now gone and replaced with something better than before, something stronger than before, something which had the potential to be what they were aiming for, if they chose to let it. "Just don't kill yourself, ok."

"I won't." Cloud called back, as Jacob jogged over to join the others.

For a minute the blonde didn't move from his spot and simply watched the small group gather by the door, the faces of several cadets turning to look at him once more before Jacob waved a quick goodbye and left the room. The silence which then settled in around him was suddenly like a blessing, the peace which being alone brought actually giving comfort rather than sadness. With a deep sigh Cloud moved back over to the weapons rack and once more picked up the training sword he'd only just been using, his arms quickly moving in graceful arches with the blade to re-stretch his muscles as he walked to the centre of a practice mat ready to try again.

They had already been working out for three hours so he didn't need a long warm up, but the cool down they had just finished meant he had to re-work the muscles so that he didn't cause himself an injury. Five minutes later and the blonde was done with the stretches and had started a short basic routine which Zack had taught him, the sword moving like an extension of himself as it cut smoothly through the air.

Not much longer after that and the well practised motions gave way to the skills they had been taught only hours ago, the blonde quickly losing track of time as he became focused solely on the processes as his body worked to fine tune a technique he would one day need.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack jogged up to the library entrance and cursed softly for being late, his main rant being aimed at the report which had taken far longer than necessary to go over and was in effect a complete waste of time due to its pointlessness. He knew that it couldn't be helped though, that it was part of job requirements, just as he knew that Cloud would understand and accept the situation without complaint. But it still bothered him that he'd be meeting the cadet later than planned, knowing that while the blonde might not openly say anything about it, the poorly concealed hurt would still be there in his beautiful blue eyes making them appear a little sadder and more like the start of a winter storm than a bright summer sky.

The soldier sighed heavily as the main doors came into view, his heart aching just a little at the thought of causing Cloud that kind of pain, the kind were a loved one lets you down by not arriving on time or makes you feel as if you've been forgotten completely by not arriving at all. Zack knew that whenever they were late it always created that feeling for the cadet, his self-confidence issues still always ready to fear the worst, even after all their time together, though the cadet would never admitted to it. And after today's meeting in Sephiroth's office, the soldier could only imagine how much deeper this slip-up might cut in Cloud's heart.

Yet, instead of arriving at the arranged meeting place to find a forlorn looking blonde all huddled in on himself, the soldier found himself standing utterly alone.

"What the..?" Zack mumbled, as he quickly dug his phone out of his trouser pocket to check the time.

Once again the numbers glowed brightly on the display to confirm the soldier's earlier fears, each luminescent little numeral happily announcing that he was indeed over thirty minutes late

"Shit..." The soldier swore softly, as he looked up from the phone and carefully studied his surroundings once more for any sign of the missing cadet. "Ok Spiky, where are you?" Zack muttered worriedly, the blonde's absence making no sense and now changing the previous feelings of guilt in his gut into concern.

Using his mako enhanced senses the soldier quickly examined the area around him, the lack of any sight, sound or smell which could be linked to Cloud only causing him to worry more as his mind quickly processed the various options. One and probably the most painful was that the cadet had given up waiting and assumed he wasn't coming, an option he wouldn't normally consider because of the blonde's loyal personality and exceedingly high level of patience when it came to him. But today had been an added pressure on his precious Spiky and maybe he wasn't feeling very confident about things, which in turn meant he might have gone somewhere else or headed straight over to Sephiroth's place. Either way Zack knew he would have some explaining to do if that was the case, unless...

The thought struck him almost as quickly as a flash of lightning, the idea not being that impossible and probably more likely then he would care to imagine. After all it wasn't uncommon for their little Cloud to get caught up in his work, the cadet always pushing so hard to prove himself that he would get lost in his assignments. And though he was reluctant to admit it the idea actually brought with it a certain amount of relief. The tension within the soldier's body already easing under the belief that perhaps the blonde was not outside because, in fact, he was still inside with his nose stuck in a book. And so, with a feeling of confidence Zack quickly made his way through the large doors, his heart racing a little in excitement as he thought about sneaking up on his little Spiky and making his adorable chocobo haired lover squawk cutely.

It wasn't until he entered the main room however that he began to feel uncertain about his plan, the lack of Cloud's tell-tale blonde locks being visible anywhere in the large study area instantly revealing that the cadet himself was not present as originally thought. Another thing which was apparently absent, and only detectable to someone with both mako enhancements and an intimate knowledge of Cloud's natural body odour, was the blonde's scent. The soldier's chemically enhanced sense of smell picking up neither a fresh trace nor lingering hint of the delightful aroma that was unique to only his young cadet lover. It gave him even more reason to be deeply concerned all over again.

A moment later however, and bright violet eyes settled on something easily recognisable and perhaps helpful in his search for answers as to Cloud's whereabouts. The small group of cadet's currently gathered together in one corner of the large room, the four boys all studiously buried amongst a pile of textbooks and clearly discussing an assignment they had been given. It only took Zack a few seconds to recognise two of the young men from their previous encounters, his mind quickly processing the fact that both cadet's were in most of Cloud's classes and as a result might know where the young blonde currently was.

With a plan now in his head the soldier quickly walked over to their table, his presence instantly startling the small group so that they all leapt to their feet and saluted before he'd even finished saying hello.

"Relax, before you hurt yourselves." Zack advised the small group while chuckling happily, the flicker of recognition in one boy's eyes making him smile a little brighter. "Jacob, right?" He began, grinning in satisfaction when the young man nodded uncertainly after being recognised again. "How's it going?"

"I'm alright sir." The young cadet replied hesitantly, his nervous state causing the soldier to frown slightly.

"You sure you're ok? You look a little tense."

"It's nothing sir." Jacob replied, his rushed answer bothering Zack almost as much as the use of rank in the response.

"I thought I told you not to call me sir while off duty." The soldier pointed out calmly, noting that the small group around him were all looking a little spooked for some reason. "And you, you're Brice. Right?" He asked the other familiar cadet, his attention shifting to another boy so as to ease any pressure he was indirectly putting on the first cadet he'd approached.

"Yes sir."

"Gaia, not you as well." Zack sighed, before running a hand roughly through his raven coloured spikes. "I thought I told you to call me Zack out of hours as well."

"You did sir ... I mean Zack ... Sir." Brice mumbled uncertainly, his eyes glancing over to the others and back again before he continued to speak. "It's just that ... I wasn't sure, because you're still in uniform ... Zack ... Sir."

For a few seconds nothing happened as the cadet's all held their breaths in anticipation of some great catastrophe while the soldier seemed to ponder the reason he'd been given, his warm violet eyes practically glowing with amusement as he settled his friendly gaze on them all one at a time.

"Ok, I'll give you that one." Zack conceded, as he fought not to openly laugh. "But I am off duty and it's perfectly safe to call me Zack without the Sir part at those times. Ok?"

"Ok ... Zack." Brice confirmed, his shocked almost disbelieving response being very much like Jacob's had been that day he was made the same offer.

By now the other two cadet's were looking at each other and their comrades in surprise, their faces revealing both the incredulity of the situation and perhaps even a hint of jealousy at the pairs good fortune to be so close and informal with the high ranking soldier.

"You know ..." Zack began, as he desperately tried to hold a serious expression while looking at the remaining pair of unknown boys. "... if you tell me your names I'll let you call me Zack off duty as well."

"Really?" One boy gasped in shock, his own hands instantly slapping down over his mouth as he realised how loud his reply had been in the quiet library.

"Yea, really." The soldier agreed while laughing softly, his infectious grin already making the small group start to relax and smile a little more. "But only when we're off duty, ok?" Zack pointed out a little more firmly. "We can't have you doing it in class, or on missions, or people would get the wrong idea." He reminded them sternly, his calm tone helping to ease the seriousness of the matter even as he made a point of it.

"Of course sir ... I mean, Zack." The same cadet agreed eagerly, his youthful features lighting up like a kid who'd just been given the best Christmas present in the world.

"So ... names?" The soldier enquired casually, his trademark grin once again spread across his handsome features.

"I'm Ben and this is Mark." The young man replied without hesitation, his clearly delightful and somewhat awestruck responses causing the still silent cadet beside him to roll his eyes.

"Good to meet you Ben and Mark." Zack greeted both cadets warmly, his kind violet eyes politely focusing on each boy in turn as he spoke their name.

To the soldier's surprise the one called Ben actually seemed to blush slightly as he was acknowledged, which in turn revealed more to Zack then he'd intended to find out. Thankfully the soldier had more sense than to say anything, especially when he saw the boy called Mark glance at Brice and smirk knowingly. Instead he just smiled a little bit brighter and decided that now that introductions were over with it was time to find out where his Spiky was.

"Say have you guys seen Cloud around?" Zack asked, the casually spoken enquiry instantly changing the atmosphere around them and causing a few to raise their eyebrows questioningly. "I'm supposed to be helping him with an assignment." The soldier added quickly, the looks he got letting him know the reason wasn't entirely believed but that no one was about to question him further.

"Last we saw him was at the gym earlier." Brice spoke up after a second, his relaxed tone making Zack smile even more.

"Yea." Jacob spoke up nervously, his face showing that same awkward expression as before. "He stayed behind to work on some moves Shaw taught us today."

"Any particular reason why he'd feel the need to do that?" The soldier enquired calmly, though his attempt to sound offhand about it not quite being convincing enough as the cadet before him tensed slightly.

"I sort of knocked him off his feet in class." Jacob explained uncomfortably, his eyes briefly flickering to his peers for support.

"More like you nearly gutted him with your practice sword." Ben added before realising the mistake, his face draining a little of its colour as he remembered how close the soldier and blonde cadet possibly were.

"It wasn't Jacobs fault sir, I mean Zack." Mark quickly spoke up while scowling at his friend for the blunder, his own voice hesitating briefly before he chose to continue. "Cloud was kind of distracted today and they both went down when he fell, it was an accident."

For a moment the small group was quiet, very quiet, all of their faces now a little paler as they tried to read the soldier's expression and work out if they were in trouble. Zack however was more concerned with the idea of his precious Spiky being distracted enough to let something like that happen, the conversation from earlier springing to his mind instantly as a reason for the cadet being so unfocused.

"Hey, no worries about it." The soldier replied cheerfully, his genuine smile easing the slight tension. "These things happen and it's not like anyone got hurt, right?"

"No, no one got hurt." Jacob mumbled quickly, his cheeks now flushing as if the incident had been more embarrassing than anything else.

"Ok then." Zack replied, his head cocking to one side in a questioning way as he took in the cadet's uncomfortable posture. "Well knowing Spiky he's still there so I'd better get going." He finished in a more relaxed manor, his body already turning to walk away.

"You don't think he's still there, do you?" Mark asked in surprise, his voice clearly revealing his disbelief at the fact. "I mean that was over two hours ago. Wouldn't he have given up by now and gone back to the barracks?"

"Afraid not." The soldier replied with a slightly sadder smile, his chest tightening in both concern and pride about the blonde's efforts. "Cloud works really hard, sometimes too hard." He concluded, his eyes meeting with each cadet to silently communicate that there was more to it.

As if understanding his unspoken words the small group shifted uncomfortably, each young man now looking at the others as if unsure what to do or say next.

"Is that why ... why he doesn't ... uuummmm." Jacob began, his words faltering as he found he wasn't sure how to ask the question they all wanted to know the answers too.

"Why he doesn't know how to kick back and relax?" Zack guessed, his question drawing hesitant smiles from each of the boys before him.

"Yea." Brice agreed, the single word being spoken for all of them now.

"That's some of it." The soldier noted softly, as he shifted uncomfortably in front of the small group unable to explain things without revealing too much about the blonde. "Let's just say he's pretty determined and that until recently he hasn't had much reason to do anything but work hard and train." He concluded evenly, the tone being used as he spoke letting them know that he wasn't about to say anymore about it.

This time the silence between them all was a definitely thicker, the small group clearly feeling a little guilty as once again they began to suspect that a lot of Cloud's problems were because of them.

"Do you think he'd uuuummmm ..." Jacob began, his whole frame shifting nervously as he tried to meet Zack's glowing amethyst eyes.

"He'd what?" The soldier asked slowly, his heart beating in excitement and anticipation as he waited to hear what he hoped would be coming.

"That maybe he'd want to go out for a drink with us again?" Jacob finally managed to say, the question clearly being one they had all wanted to ask as four pairs of eyes all suddenly turned on him.

"You should probably ask him." The soldier replied as calmly as he could, his inside in chaos as he fought not to accept on Cloud's behalf like last time and in turn cause more problems.

The cadet's remained silent and looked at each other thoughtfully and Zack was glad he had kept the answer neutral, his own mind racing over what the blonde would say. It was true that the last time Cloud had gone out with this lot things had ended badly, that he'd ended up bruised and beaten at the station. But then again they hadn't exactly been the ones to do it. After all, it had been the blonde's decision to leave without them and as a result make himself vulnerable to attack.

The soldier sighed to himself as he decided that this one was up to Cloud, that whatever choice his young lover made he wouldn't argue it. That lesson had been learnt now and he knew it was not his place to agree to things on the cadet's behalf, especially when he wasn't around to hear it for himself. Noticing that an odd silence had gradually descended upon them the soldier knew it was time for him to leave, his normal jovial smile quickly slipping back into place before he spoke again.

"Anyway, better get going if I want to find his scrawny butt before curfew."

The choice of words was just right for getting the reaction he had hoped for, the small group smiling with twisted grins as they tried to contain the giggles which suddenly rose up from inside them. The sound of muffled sniggers was enough to lighten the mood instantly and Zack faked a dramatic cringing action as if realising the mistake of his words.

"Don't tell him I said he had a scrawny butt, he'll kick mine for it."

"No worries sir, I mean Zack." Brice chuckled, the lighter twinkle in his eyes being matched by three more sets.

"Good," the soldier noted with a bright grin. "Well best be going. Don't work too hard you lot, remember to have some fun." He added just before turning to leave.

"Tell Cloud the same thing for us." Jacob called out a little more confidently, as Zack began to move away.

"I will." The soldier replied happily, as he briefly glanced back at the cadet with a warm friendly smile.

It was only as his retreating figure reached the main doors that he heard two of the boys begin to speak again, their voices not exactly being noisy in the quit room but still loud enough for a mako enhanced soldier to make out the words clearly.

"Could you be any more of a fanboy?" The youth named Mark could be heard accusing one of the others, his playful tone being the only thing to stop Zack from turning round again.

"Shut up." The one called Ben seemed to moan as if in despair. "That was so embarrassing." He continued to mumble, his mortified tone clearly revealing his self-perceived humiliation.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Brice was heard to say, as the soldier pushed the door open and began to step through it. "Somehow I don't think Zack minded."

And with that the door swung closed behind him cutting off the rest of their conversation, the grin which had spread over the soldier's face practically splitting it in two as he cheerfully made his way towards the gym and his now located blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough Cloud was still at the gym when Zack arrived, the blonde himself looking hot, sweaty and flustered as he stood in the centre of one of the larger mats. The soldier watched from the corner of the room in silence, his entry through the doors having being completely ignored, or more likely gone unnoticed, by the cadet who was now trying to complete a complicated series of moves with a well-used practice sword. Zack's enhanced eyes easily observed the manoeuvre Cloud was trying to undertake and instantly saw the problem, his body instinctively twitching in response to what he saw was about to happen. Sure enough the cadet's feet caught him out and Cloud stumbled briefly before going down, his knees and elbows taking most of the impact as he landed and hit the floor hard. The soldier let out a slow breath and flexed every muscle in his body, the self-imposed restraint he had used to not rush to the blonde's side and catch him having caused every organ within him to tense unbelievable tight.

A frustrated growl resonated through the room and Zack watched in surprise as Cloud slammed a fist down harshly on the mat, his obvious irritation revealing that it was not the first time this had happened. As a result the soldier took a few minutes to simply gather the facts, his attentive violet eyes taking a few precious moments to absorb everything that was being presented to them, the information which was slowly gathered by his senses going straight to his brain where it was carefully analysed before he reacted.

It was clear to see that the cadet was exhausted again, that much was certain. His supply young body having given up so that it now lay flat out and practically motionless on the padded surface below him, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he tried to calm his breathing once more. Even with half of his angelic features obscured by being pressed down on the tough plastic of the mat, and the damp sweat-soaked blonde bangs which were stuck to his face, it wasn't hard to see Cloud's weary and drained expression. Zack only had to look at those closed eyelids, which undoubtedly hid equally tired sky blue spheres, to see the obvious fatigue which was being felt within.

Silently the soldier let his observant lavender orbs scan over the rest of Cloud's body, noting that at some point during practising the cadet must had removed his uniform top, and that the flushed pink colouring to the blonde's cheeks also extended over every visible inch of normally coral toned skin. It was at this point that the soldier also noted how the rosy hued surface seemed to glisten and glow in the artificial light of the room, the thin layer of sweat which seemed to cover every visible surface of the blonde's supple form being another sure sign that Cloud had worked himself too hard again.

Slowly Zack pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and made his way casually over to the mats, his hand reaching down first to move the abandoned training sword out of the way, before lowering himself down so that they were soon lying side by side.

"Hey." He greeted the cadet with a soft voice, his own smile brightening when Cloud's lips began to curve upwards slightly in response to his presence.

"Hey." The blonde whispered back, blonde eyelashes fluttering for a few seconds as bright blue spheres appeared for the briefest of moments.

For a minute neither spoke as they remained lying on the mats, the soldier silently and patiently continuing to watch the cadet who was now trying to relax and calm his breathing again. Unfortunately, the gentle puffs of air he released were far too familiar to more intimate moments as they began to ghost over Zack's exposed skin, the warm caressing breaths travelling the short distance between them both and making the soldier's body instinctively begin to stir in response.

Almost at once a naughty and not so innocent idea popped into Zack's head and for a second he was pleased that the blonde's eyes were closed, knowing full well that the smile on his own face was devilish at best. Thoughts of himself and the cadet making out on the crash mats turned that small response into a full blown rush, the flesh between his legs twitching in response to the mental images being created. The reaction caused the soldier to glance over at Cloud again, the idea of fooling around already playing through his head as he went to reach out and drag the blonde towards him. One look at the exhausted and dishevelled cadet however stopped him in his tracks, the hand which reached out now changing its actions to give comfort instead of initiating something else.

"Cloud." Zack began, his voice dropping to an even softer tone as one finger began to gentle move across the cadet's cheek and down along his jaw.

"Yea." The blonde replied lightly, his smile growing a little more as he nuzzled into the touch.

"What are you doing here, class finished hours ago?"

There was a short pause before Cloud answered and for a brief moment the soldier wondered if perhaps his question had been a little bit blunt, that perhaps a different approach would have been better. But just as he was about to try again the blonde let out a long sigh and rolled over to lie on his back, the new position instantly pulling him away from Zack's soothing touch and effectively putting unwanted distance between them.

"I wanted to get this move worked out." The cadet sighed, his eyes still closed as he began to explain what had possessed him to keep going while everyone else had given up for the day. "I wasn't really focused in class today and I don't want to fall behind."

"You can't fall behind because of one thing." The soldier pointed out, his tone thankfully remaining neutral and not revealing the conflicting frustration, worry and faint amusement he felt inside.

"I know, but it still bothers me." Cloud replied with a small huff, his quirky smile showing he was also taking the situation in a good way.

"Ok, well let's work it out together." Zack suggested with a brighter smile, his cheerful voice making the blonde's eyes finally open and look at him.

"You don't mind?" Cloud asked in surprise, the hopeful tone making the soldier's heart flip-flop happily.

"Of course not silly, now what do you think is the problem." He asked knowing full well himself, having seen it just moments ago, but also wanting to know if the cadet had worked it out.

"I think I'm off balance or something like that." The blonde replied thoughtfully, his head turning so that he looked up towards the ceiling while chewing on his bottom lip in contemplation. "No, actually it's more like I'm not coordinated properly." He corrected suddenly, his expression changing as he started to think about it. "It's like the top half of my body isn't moving at the same speed as the bottom half and it's leaving me off balance."

"Sounds like a good theory." The soldier concluded casually, his inside burning with a feeling of pride as the cadet correctly guessed what the fault had been.

"How do I correct it though?" Cloud asked, the uncertain look back on his face again.

"Well let's have a go at walking through the steps and then speed it up again, see if that helps." Zack suggested, his body already moving to a standing position beside the cadet.

"I've been trying that and it hasn't worked so far." The blonde noted sadly, as he accepted the offered hand which quickly helped him up.

"But you didn't have me here now did you?" The soldier teased, his chest puffing out in a dramatic show of cockiness which made Cloud laugh.

"Silly me for not realising." The cadet quipped back, his eyes sparkling with happiness again.

"You wound me." Zack pouted with mock hurt, his hands clutching at his chest before he threw himself to the ground in a theatrical display of being injured.

"You're such a dork." Cloud sighed, his eyes rolling even as he chuckled at the soldier's antics.

"Yea, but you love me anyway." Zack retorted with a grin which reached from ear to ear, his violet spheres shining brightly as they met with the blonde's softly glowing blue orbs.

This time the cadet's response came without words, the look he gave revealing just how much he felt for the soldier and how deeply that feeling ran. Zack felt everything that was offered to him, the blonde's exposed heart beating only for him to see, the vulnerability in Cloud's delicate features making his heart melt like ice cream in the summer sun.

"Come here." The soldier ordered faintly, his hand reaching up from the floor towards the cadet.

A second later and the blonde had accepted the invitation which the limb represented, his smaller frame once again lowering itself to the ground on the mats. This time however he didn't settle himself on the plastic surface but on the soldier himself, the strong arms he knew so well now embracing him tightly as if they would never let go. This time there were more than minutes which passed in silence, their bodies remaining locked together in this way as one of them took comfort in the others presence in a way that neither had expected.

For Zack there was the feel of Cloud's warm body against his own, the cadet's wonderful scent drifting though him like a sweet drug which, as it moved through his system, left him with a pleasant and comforting warmth. But for Cloud the moment held more meaning, his senses straining to take in every detail that they could as if he might never have this chance again. His eyelids instinctively slid closed as the warning signs of tears began to register in his mind, the familiar sensation of damp heat burning behind the ocean coloured blue and letting him know they were dangerously close to being seen.

Instead of acknowledging the damming presence of those crystal like beads of moisture anymore, the young cadet tried to focus on the here and now of the moment they were sharing. He tried to ignore the growing ache beneath his own breastbone as powerful arms pulled him even closer into a firm yet unquestionably tender embrace, his lungs burning horribly as he drew shaky breaths into oxygen starved lungs and struggled to memorise every muscle which held him tightly. The soldier's perfect body now pressed intimately against his own so that he could easily feel the rise and fall of the strong chest he currently lay upon and the strength of Zack's loving heart beating deep within it.

Desperately, he drew in the sensation of the soldier's body as if his very life depended on it. The feeling of Zack's warm breath against his skin, as it drifted down over his dipped head, stirring up even more emotions within him and causing them to rise far more quickly to the surface than he was prepared for. It wasn't just comfort that the blonde was feeling now, as the gentle caress of hot air drifted through his hair, as Zack's slightly heated and uneven breathing played across his own peachy toned cheeks. The growing warmth in his belly making him all to aware of how closely they now lay and awakening many wonderful memories of moments like these from times before, times which had always led to some very personal and private moments between them.

But, just as his groin began to stir with the overwhelming sensations of what was being felt, his thoughts once again flickered away to a place he didn't want them to go, a place that was far from where he wanted them to be and instantly brought reality crashing down on him. In truth it was more than he could take in that precious moment in time, as his mind once more began to focus on Tseng's offer, the pros and cons of accepting now eating away at his resolve like an acid and extinguishing the rising heat in his body as violently as having a bucket of cold water dumped on you would. It was more than the young cadet could bare and without his consent the tears he'd held fiercely at bay quickly found their escape and quietly began to fall.

Zack had noticed the initial change in Cloud's body as they remained holding each other but hadn't thought much of it, the lead up to it being far more emotional than he had anticipated. Though, on some level, it should have been expected considering the days events. But now he found the fluctuating tension in the smaller frame to be more than just a little unnerving, the muffled panting breaths against his chest sounding so much like forcefully repressed sobs that it made his own heart race with worry.

There was a horrible sort of tightness to Cloud's embrace now, one which made his own body stiffen in fear, the all too familiar feeling of warm moisture soaking through his uniform top forcing him to speak. The gut-knotting realisation that whatever was troubling the clearly upset cadet in his arms, had now become about something more than just not being able to complete a simple technique with the training sword.

"What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly, one hand moving up from his place on Cloud's back to run strong fingers through the mass of blonde hair beneath his chin.

At first a small hiccupping sound was the cadet's only response, his body shifting slightly so that he could tighten the firm hold he already had even more. Then after a few seconds the grip eased up again and the blonde let out a shaky breath, his limbs still unwilling to let go but at least not trying to crush the soldier anymore.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered nervously, his fingers continuing to run through the golden locks in the comforting way that he knew the cadet liked and clearly needed.

"Would you miss me, if I was gone?" The blonde breathed against his chest, the softly spoke words cutting through the soldier's chest as if they were made of sharpened steel.

"Of course I would." He managed to reply calmly, the question causing not only his hands to still in their actions but also his heart to stop beating. "Why?" He asked, the one word sounding strained even to him.

"I was thinking about Tseng's offer." Cloud replied hesitantly, a slight tremble now working its way through his body which the soldier noticed instantly.

"Which one?" Zack asked, his head already telling him which one the cadet was referring too.

"You know which one." The blonde responded nervously, his hands subconsciously gripping the soldier's uniform and holding it a little tighter again.

"Yea, I do." Was the only response Zack could give in that moment, his chest aching and making anything else just too painful to say.

This time the silence which surrounded them was heavier, the need for comfort and reassurance making both cling to the other a little more. Neither dared to say the words both were thinking, the cadet afraid to admit that he'd actually been considering the option and the soldier even more scared to know what had been decided. Eventually the rising tension became too much for them, the dark cloud forming over their heads threatening to unleash a storm of emotions if it was left to build anymore. Of the two it was Zack who found the strength to speak again first, his next question cutting him up from the inside even as he dared to ask it.

"Do you want to go?"

"No, I don't." Cloud answered softly, his response making the soldier's dread ease until he spoke again. "But it might be for the best."

"What do you mean?" Zack managed breathlessly, his mind racing as to how the cadet could have reached this idea.

"I would be somewhere else away from here, somewhere safe." Cloud began faintly, his voice barely a whisper now in the quiet room. "I wouldn't be around to get into trouble or get hurt. You and Sephiroth wouldn't have to worry about me all of the time and Reno won't be distracted at work."

"Spiky." The soldier interrupted, his chest tightening horribly as he felt the cadet's silent tears once again begin to soak into his uniform top. "Those things aren't important, not in the way you're making them."

At this Zack cringed as he felt the blonde's body stiffen against him and knew that this time it was his fault, that he had indirectly just contradicted everything they had discussed earlier. In fact, now he thought about it, all of Cloud's reasons had been ones they had brought up in the meeting. Their own voiced concerns now being the fuel which feed the cadet's thoughts and conflicting feelings. Cursing himself for giving their precious Spiky a reason to doubt everything about them again the soldier willed every part of himself to stay calm and in control as he spoke once more, the anger he felt for himself being buried down deep so that it wouldn't be heard by Cloud and taken in the wrong way.

"I know that we said those things in Seph's office." He started to explain, his voice managing to sound reasonably steady as he spoke. "But the truth is I don't want you to go. I ... we only said those things because ..."

Here the soldier's words faltered as he tried to work out why they had said those things, the logic of the situation now gone and only the emotional responses left to consider.

"Shit." Zack swore softly, his arms tightening their grip so that his own frustration was released as a hug which held the cadet even tighter against him. "I haven't got a fucking clue why we said that stuff, the idiots that we are." He growled softly, the annoyance he felt now very obviously aimed at himself. "I'm not going back on what I said about the offer being a good one. But the truth is I would probably worry even more about you, if I couldn't keep an eye on you myself."

"Really?" The cadet chocked in something close to a whimper, the uncertainty he was still feeling very evident in his tearful response.

"Don't even question that one Spiky, you know it's true." The soldier scolded gently as he ruffled the soft blonde hair within his grasp. "And I known the others would feel the same too." He pointed out a second later, his instincts telling him it was the reassurance Cloud needed to hear.

"Zack?" The cadet spoke up after a few seconds of quiet contemplation, his cautious tone keeping the soldier on edge.

"Yea."

"I never wanted to go, you know that right?" Cloud started to say, his voice wavering slightly as a lump began to form in his throat. "I just thought it might make things easier, for all of you."

"I have a strange feeling we were thinking along similar lines for you when we talked about it earlier." The soldier admitted with a touch of sadness to his voice. "But since then I've realised that for all the possible benefits there is one major drawback."

"What's that?" Cloud asked, his head now tipping back so that he could look up into Zack's eyes.

"That you would be there with them and not here with me, with us, where you really belong." The soldier breathed, his violet spheres now shimmering with his own unshed tears as they met with watery blue orbs.

This time the lump in the cadet's throat made speech impossible, his lips parting to produce sounds but closing again almost instantly as he felt the words catch along with his breath. Instead of forcing himself to say what he wanted to Cloud shifted himself a little further along Zack's body, his torso rising a little higher so that he would at least be able to show what couldn't be said.

The soldier hesitated as the cadet's chest rose up and began to move, his hands instinctively wanting to grab hold and pull the blonde back down again in case he was trying to run away. But to Zack's surprise and immense relief Cloud didn't move far, the cadet's head now hovering just above his own as they continued to lie on the mats. If it hadn't been for those wondrous pools of blue that pulled him in Zack would have been left confused by what was happening, the intention his saw floating within them easing away his rising fears. A second later and Cloud's soft lips were pressed against his own, the delicate pink flesh now connecting them in an intimate way as it placed a warm chaste kiss upon his mouth.

The cadet relaxed as he felt the soldier's smile grow, the curve of plump lips increasing as they began to move against his own in a slow and sensual movement. A soft sigh escaped Cloud's body as the contact made something deep within him stir, the sound acting as an unspoken signal for Zack to take the intimacy further should he wish to do so. A second later and the blonde felt the soldier's tongue glide over his bottom lip, the slow teasing caress causing a small shudder of anticipation to run along his spine. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that he wanted to feel more, that he wanted to take this kiss between them as far as he could.

Zack moaned in pleasure as the blonde's lips parted for him, as the warm, wet muscle was allowed to slip inside the hot moist cavern of Cloud's mouth and taste the wonders within. His smile grew even more as the cadet groaned softly in response, the slight vibration it created causing a heat to start forming within his veins and a familiar tightness to begin developing low down in his body. Recognising the slowly building pressure for what it was the soldier eased back on the kiss, his tongue withdrawing from the blonde's mouth so that he could gently bring it to an end. He allowed their lips to play against each others or a few more seconds, the deeper kiss gradually giving way to smaller ones as both began to pull away to draw in small panting breaths.

Once more Cloud's body shifted against his own but this time Zack didn't worry, his arms loosening enough to allow the cadet a chance to settle himself more comfortably back into the position they'd held only a few minutes ago. It was no surprise to either of them when his hands instinctively returned to the place they'd been in before, one limb resting lightly between Cloud's shoulder blades while the other began to run confident fingers through golden spikes in a reassuring manor once more.

"Feeling better?" Zack asked after a few minutes, his voice now lighter as they both settled into the comfortable embrace.

"Yes." The cadet breathed, his tone sounding a lot happier and more relaxed much to the soldier's relief.

"Do you still want to work on that technique or are you ready to call it a day?" He enquired casually, his fingers entwining with a handful of blonde hair and tugging at it gently in a playful way.

"I think I should leave it for today." Cloud mused aloud, his voice sounding thoughtful as he pondered the idea of carrying on with the task. "I mean I'm already tired, so I'm not exactly going to get that speed problem sorted out."

"That's true." Zack agreed smiling silently, as he happily let the cadet talk himself out of carrying on.

"Also it's not like I have to know it right now." The blonde continued, his head tilting back to look up along the soldier's chest as he spoke again. "You could help me with it in one of our sparring sessions, right?"

"I certainly can." The solder agreed cheerfully, his upper body twisting slightly so that he could meet Cloud's gaze.

A bright smile greeted his soft violet eyes and Zack felt his inside melt again, the warm gooey feeling from earlier now back and even stronger than before. He smiled as well and then playfully rolled to one side so that Cloud's body slid off his own and onto the mats, the cadet letting out a little squeak of surprise as he suddenly fell from his comfortable perch.

"Come on." Zack called as he hoped to his feet, the grin he wore being the evidence of his amusement at the blonde's reaction. "Seph's probably having kittens not knowing where we are."

These words seemed to have a rather unexpected reaction on Cloud who suddenly scrambled to his feet, the slight blush which had risen on his cheeks from making such a sound now draining away to be replaced with a paler more worried look. His eyes were quick to find the wall mounted clock across the room, the sky blue spheres widening to the size of dinner plates as he took in the time being displayed.

Thankfully Zack managed to contain the laughter which suddenly bubbled up inside him as several colourful expression poured from the blonde's lips, the choice of language being one he could agree with but knew Sephiroth definitely wouldn't approve of. This thought alone was enough to make him snort in amusement, the sound thankfully being missed by Cloud who was already putting the practice sword away and hurrying to collect his things from the far wall.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The cadet called out, his legs already carrying him towards the door as he struggled to balance all of his things as he moved.

"I'm coming." Zack replied with a soft chuckle, his casual walk becoming a slight jog when saw the scowl form on the blonde's brow. "He can only yell at us so much for being late you know." He pointed out as he reached the door and took the cadet's bag from him to lighten the load.

"I don't like making him worry." Cloud huffed, as he pushed through the doorway and began to move down the empty corridor with the soldier close behind.

"If he was really worried he would have called me by now." The soldier noted calmly, his words only giving a second of comfort to the cadet before the sound of a phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

Zack smiled in exasperation and rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he had tempted fate by thinking such a thing let alone saying it out loud. He didn't even bother to read the display after he had fished the device out of his pocket, a small sigh escaping his lips as he flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hi Seph." He greeted the caller, before the general had even had a chance to speak. "We're on our way."

"Very well." Sephiroth replied calmly, his tone sounding both annoyed and relieved at the same time.

A second later and the line went dead as he hung up and Zack threw a sheepish grin at Cloud, the pair sharing a knowing look before picking up the pace and hurrying to where they were meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that this story, along with others I'm writing, are taking so long to see updates. I've had a lot to deal with and am finally starting to see some light at the end of the tunnel as they say. I've also noticed that I tend to edit like crazy, when I do get a moment / feel inspired to write, and end up screwing up the things I've written in the process rather than making them better. That being the case I'm now trying to keep edits from getting out of hand, so that weeks don't pass by without an update, and so if there are still a few mistakes I'm sorry.

I Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Unexpected – Chapter 6

They arrived at Sephiroth's apartment in record time, Zack's cheeks slightly flushed from the run and Cloud's whole body now trembling from the effort to keep up. They both stood shakily outside the door and drew in deep breaths of air, the soldier's larger form leaning against the wall for a little bit of support while the cadet simple slid to the floor as his unsteady legs gave out beneath him.

"You ok?" Zack whispered over at the blonde, his voice staying low so the general's unnaturally super hearing wouldn't pick them up yet.

"My legs are like jelly." Cloud rasped back, his words intermingled with small gasping breaths. "And I can't even feel my feet anymore."

"Give it a minute." The soldier replied sympathetically, knowing full well he had been the cause of the cadet's current state due to the pace he had set for them both.

Just then the door opened and a cocky looking red head appeared in the hallway, his face displaying a rather pleased grin as he turned back to speak over his shoulder and announced their presence to the person inside.

"Yo Seph, you were right about our boys being out here."

"Thanks Reno." Zack growled, as he pushed himself into a self supported standing position once more.

"My pleasure." The Turk sang back, his smile faltering as he glanced down and saw the cadet currently sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm ok ... just need ... a minute." Cloud managed between breaths, his chest still rising and falling quickly as he tried to calm the racing heart within him.

The look Reno gave clearly said the reassurance had not been good enough, the slight flicker of anxiety in the red head's eyes making the blonde's heart once again ache for causing the Turk to worry even more about him.

With a burst of fierce determination the cadet quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and then using the wall as a support began to stand, his whole body crying out in varying degrees of pain as every muscle started to protest the actions they were being forced to make. But Cloud knew that he couldn't let the other two see how much his body was really hurting in that moment, that he couldn't give them another reason to be concerned about him or let his discomfort ruin their evening together. Carefully the blonde schooled his features to show only a slight soreness in the movements, knowing that to hide it all would only draw more attention, and focused on getting to his feet as smoothly as possible.

"Yo, Cloud. Take it easy." Reno warned, his arms immediately reaching out to offer the cadet some support.

"I'm ok." The blonde repeated, the statement thankfully sounding a little more believable as he drew in a deep but steadier breath.

"You sure?" Zack enquired, as he bent down and scooped up their things which had been allowed to drop to the floor upon their arrival.

"Yes." Cloud sighed dramatically while rolling his eyes at the pair, the tenderness in his body easing a bit as he enjoyed the rising humour of the moment.

A few seconds later and the smile on the cadet's face grew even brighter as both the soldier and Turk chuckled as well, the pair both relaxing a bit after his reaction and the worry he'd seen on their faces now almost gone and replaced by a look of mild amusement. With a happier and less tense atmosphere being present again Cloud confidently pushed way from the wall to begin walking into the apartment, his progress barely equalling two steps before his tired and still unsteady legs caused him to stumble and fall into Reno's waiting arms.

"You want a hand their Blondie?" The Turk teased warmly, his amused and knowing grin almost reaching from ear to ear across his face.

Instead of replying with words Cloud gave up and chuckled softly while adjusted his grip on the red heads body, his own wobbly form still trying to regain its balance even as he was held. The sound was a pleasant one to hear and made both Reno and Zack smile, their faces showing equally happy expressions as they watched the cadet try to find his footing again.

"What is taking so long?" A cool but clearly exasperated voice called from inside the apartment.

This time it was the Turk who rolled his eyes in response.

"We're coming oh mighty one." He chirped back, to which Zack openly snorted a laugh while Cloud managed to contain his surprise to a faint gasp.

The owner of the voice however was clearly not about to wait for them, his sudden presence in the doorway behind Reno in fact making the red head physically jump. Unfortunately the response was not the best one, the added weight of the blonde on one side of his body now sending him off balance as well. There was barely time to let out a slight yelp as both Turk and cadet began to topple over, the soldier acting quickly by dropping the gear he was holding and lunging forward to catch them.

Unfortunately, not only had the angel been wrong but also the distance between them, the soldier's overextended reach also putting him off balance as he tried to catch the pair. As a result, instead of saving them from the fall, Zack ended up joining the other two as they hit the ground. And so for a minute no one moved or spoke as three men lay in studded silence in a tangled heap of arms and legs, while another stood looking down at them all in disbelief.

"Hey Seph?" Zack managed after a moment, as he pulled himself free enough to look round and up at the general.

"Yes Zack." Sephiroth replied calmly, his face still trying to hold a serious expression while his eyes now sparkled with barley repressed amusement.

"I see you laughing old man." The soldier snipped as he freed his legs, the slight twitch in the general's expression letting him know the dig about his age had had the effect he was aiming for.

The next second however the soldier let out a short yelp as he was cuffed across the back of his head, his upper torso instantly twisting round and facing a flustered but clearly annoyed blonde. It was hard to take the scowl on Cloud's cute face seriously, especially as his cheeks were now flushed bright red from embarrassment and half his body was still trapped under the red head's. But the look in his eyes however was serious enough to let Zack know he meant business, the clearly protective instincts their little cadet had towards his general making Cloud look even more adorably menacing than normal.

"Calm down Spiky." The soldier soothed, while raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "He knows I'm only teasing."

"It's a mean thing to do so don't." The cadet growled, a flicker of something more personal showing in his eyes and making Zack suddenly feel a little guilty.

"Sorry Cloud, you're right." He replied softly, then turned to face the general before offering his apology. "Sorry Seph, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"It is alright Zack." Sephiroth noted calmly, a faint smile now forming on his lips at having been defended by his small blonde lover. "When you eventually grow up, I'm sure you will be more mature." He added as his own form of tender insult, the words causing the soldier's jaw to drop in shock and Cloud's serious face to crack into a big grin.

"Nice one Seph." Reno applauded from where he still lay beside the cadet's legs, his own amusement of the quip being shown as he chuckled lightly.

"Hey." The soldier protested, although by the look of things he was not about to get any sympathy.

As expected the others ignored the small demonstration of complaint and focused their attention on getting up, Cloud's limbs at least responding more confidently now than they had been able to before. Reno was the first to stand up again and dust himself off, a single hand reaching out to help the cadet from where he currently sat half raised off the floor. To his surprise and pleasure Cloud accepted the offer of help with a bright smile, the support clearly not needed as much as before the fall but still being taken nevertheless. A few seconds later and Zack was also back on his feet, the soldier now grumbling to himself as once again he picked up the various items which had been dropped.

"Let me help with that." Cloud offered, as he bent down to collect what were technically his things anyway.

"So why were you guys late anyway?" Reno enquired curiously, as the pair finally sorted themselves out and they all began to make their way into the apartment.

"I got caught up doing paper work and was late meeting Spiky." Zack replied quickly, his attempt at making the excuse sound causal not quiet making it.

"That would be a first." The Turk noted as he closed the door once they were all safely inside, his sea-green eyes instantly catching the look the cadet and soldier gave each other.

"What are you not telling us?" Sephiroth asked, his question being the same as the Turk's and coming a fraction of a second sooner.

"I wasn't where I was supposed to be for meeting him." Cloud spoke up softly, his expression showing a range of emotions to go with the confession.

"And where were you?" The general began, his words being said with a calm yet insistent voice.

"At the gym." The cadet whispered uncertainly, his sky blue eyes flicking nervously between Sephiroth's and Reno's slowly darkening gazes.

"You were doing extra training again, weren't you?" The red head sighed, the general and Turk both visibly united in their disapproval of what he'd done.

"You are not supposed to be pushing yourself." Sephiroth pointed out sternly. "We have discussed this before and you know how we feel about it."

"I'm sorry." Cloud breathed as he looked away, the general's tone making him feel like a small child being scolded. "I just wanted to get this move right after making such a mess of it in class today. I honestly didn't mean to spend so long practising."

"And how do you know you made a mess of it?" Reno asked, his expression clearly showing that he didn't actually believe such a thing was possible for the blonde.

To his surprise Cloud found that he didn't actually have an answer, at least not one that would be safe to give under the circumstances. It wasn't likely that either man would do anything to harm Jacob if they found out about what had happened in class, but the memory of nearly being skewered by the other cadet's sword was enough to make the blonde falter in his reply. Then of course he remembered how the pair of them had ended up afterwards, with Jacob lying on top of him on the mats, and his face instantly filled with colour once more. This reaction was clearly not what they had been expecting, although the soldier thought he knew why Cloud was now blushing so much, and when it became obvious that the blonde wasn't going to be able to answer the question Zack quickly stepped in for him.

"He nearly became a pin cushion for someone else's sword."

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked without hesitation, his annoyance at their lateness now completely gone and replaced by worry.

"I'm fine and no one got hurt." The blonde replied softly, his face flushing a little more as he spoke so that even Zack's eyebrows now rose into his hairline.

"You know your friend gave the same look when he said that." The soldier aired thoughtfully, his head tilting to one side so that he could study the cadet's response better. "You mind explaining why you both found it so embarrassing?"

"We sort of fell and ... uuuummmm ... well he ended up ... uuuummmm ... on top of me." The cadet flustered, his sapphire eyes unable to meet any of theirs as he spoke.

"I see." Sephiroth noted with some amusement, his words thankfully bringing the subject to a quick and comforting end.

"So did you work it out?" The Turk decided to add as a way of avoiding the more embarrassing part, his athletic frame already moving past them and further into the apartment

"Sort of." Cloud sighed, as he followed the red head towards the kitchen. "I mean I didn't get the move worked out, but I think I understand where I kept going wrong."

Instead of questioning the cadet and possibly upsetting him the general looked over at Zack and raised one eyebrow questioningly, a slight nod from his raven haired lover showing that the blonde's assessment was correct. To this Sephiroth smiled happily and let his feelings of pride for the cadet be known, his strong arms embracing the smaller frame for a brief hug before he moved away to finish sorting out the dinner.

Cloud stood bemused for a moment as the feel of powerful arms held him and then let go again, the brief kiss that had been placed upon the crown of his head making his whole body feel warm if not a little bit confused. While it was not uncommon for Zack or even Reno to do such things as a spontaneous way of showing their feelings, the openly casual behaviour was not something which he could remember experiencing from the general before and it didn't help that he wasn't even sure why it had happened. The blonde therefore blinked several times before looking away from the head of silvery hair as it disappeared into the kitchen and glanced at the soldier, a rolling of amethyst eyes letting him know that apparently he wasn't the only one to be silently asking Zack questions tonight.

"Just accept it." The soldier whispered against his ear, the soft reassuring voice letting him know that it was nothing to worry about.

Before Cloud could answer, a voice from within the kitchen called out a warning that the meal would be ready any minute, the underlying message of washing up making both hurry to comply so that they didn't cause any more delay. It didn't take them long to take off their boots and for Zack to remove his harness and shoulder pads, the blonde's ones already part of the pile of belongings which had been left near the door when they arrived. Both managed to clean up enough to look vaguely presentable, the soldier's appearance being a lot more acceptable compared to Cloud's tired and slightly dishevelled one.

"Sorry." The blonde apologised as they sat down at the table. "I was going to shower and change before meeting Zack, but lost track of time."

"You can shower and change after dinner." Sephiroth suggested with a warm smile, his silvery eyes drinking in the sight of the cadet's slender form appreciatively. "There are a few spare clothes here that will fit you, so do not worry about it now."

"I couldn't." Cloud stammered, his bright sapphire orbs widening slightly. "I mean, it's already late and ... and I should wash up because you cooked dinner and ... and I have to get back before curfew so there won't be time."

"Zack can help with tidying up this time while you relax." The general interrupted, before the blonde's worries could spiral out of control. "You are also correct about the lack of time before curfew and because I do not wish to see you go so soon I insist that you stay here tonight."

"But ... I ..." The blonde spluttered, as he tried to find a way to politely argue what had been said.

"No buts' Spiky, Seph's right you need to chill out after training all afternoon." Zack spoke up, his face displaying a soft and affectionate look. "Besides, it's been a while since we had a night together and I'd kinda like it if you stayed as well."

"Me too." Reno chipped in, their combined desires making it impossible for Cloud to refuse.

"Alright." The cadet breathed happily, his baby blue eyes sparkling to show that it was something that he was also looking forward too.

Dinner itself turned out to be quite an enjoyable event with each man sharing something about his day, each of them very much aware that they were deliberately avoiding the one incident which they all had in common. In fact it wasn't until the meal had finished and Cloud had excused himself to shower that the other three even dared to bring it up, the ears of a Turk, soldier and general all straining to hear the sound of running water before they even dared to broach the subject.

"Ok, that's long enough." Zack spoke up, his body slumping back into the chair. "If he was going to come back out again he would have done it by now."

"Indeed." Sephiroth agreed, even as he stole another quick glance in the direction of the bathroom just to make sure.

"Has he said anything about it?" Reno asked, the flicker of emotion shown in the soldier's violet orbs letting him know the answer. "That bad?" The red head guessed, as he watched Zack run a hand roughly through his raven spikes and sigh deeply.

"Not bad as such, just ..." The soldier began, his words faltering as feelings of guilt, joy and uncertainty flowed through him. "It's why he was distracted in class today, why he nearly got hurt." Zack admitted softly, the looks he got from the Turk and general saying that their suspicions had been confirmed.

"Has he said anything to you?" Sephiroth enquired calmly, his hands now clasped together as they rested on the table.

"Yea, we did sort of go over it a bit." The soldier admitted, as he began to scratch at the back of his head in frustration. "I think we gave him a reason to consider Tseng's offer and I mean seriously consider it as well."

"Do you believe that he wishes to leave?" The general asked, his voice holding a tone which could have almost been fearful if anyone had dared to question it.

"No, he doesn't." Zack replied firmly, his serious expression leaving them with no reason to doubt his words. "But our little suggestions today gave him things to think about and perhaps upset him as well."

"What suggestion?" Reno spoke up, the confusion he felt very evident in his wide turquoise eyes.

"The things we said about why the offer was good." The soldier sighed, his shoulders suddenly feeling weighed down by the fact.

"He began to think that we would be happier if he accepted the offer." Sephiroth guessed, his own body tensing at the thought of what they had inadvertently done.

"Yea, he did." Zack confirmed sadly, his face turning to look at the bathroom in an attempt to see what couldn't be seen. "He thought it might be for the best, so that we wouldn't have to worry about him or ..."

"Or get into trouble at work." Reno finished bitterly, the self-loathing for his own actions evident in his words.

"It's not just you Red." The soldier spoke up quickly, his hand reaching out to take the Turks and was relived when the touch wasn't rejected. "He thought it would be easier for all of us, that it would protect me and Seph as well, so that none of us are distracted by the chance of him getting hurt again."

"I assume you told him that we would rather have him here with us." The general pointed out, his attempt to keep calm about the matter slowly slipping away as he realised how much they had possible damaged Cloud's confidence in himself and his place in their lives all together.

"I told him that I didn't have a fuc ... that I didn't have a clue why we said those things." Zack said, his words quickly altering but not before Sephiroth gave a disapproving look and Reno smirked a little. "Anyway I told him that I'd rather have him where I could keep an eye on him myself and that we were idiots for even saying those things."

"But did he believe you?" The Turk asked hesitantly, the question giving a voice to Sephiroth's own thoughts.

"I think so." The soldier sighed, as he looked between the pair and found he was being met with the same concerned expressions. "He seemed alright after I told him and he's been ok since then."

"We should still keep an eye on him tonight." The general noted firmly, his suggestion being easily accepted by other two. "We have indirectly questioned his ability to take care of himself, a thing which I fear may affect his self-confidence if we do not correct it."

"He's stronger than that." Reno snapped, his mind momentarily forgetting that it was Sephiroth he was talking to and not Tseng.

Realising his mistake too late the Turk quickly bent his head forward and looked intently at the table, his eyes not daring to glance up and see the concerned and questioning gazes which were now directed at him.

"He is stronger now than he was." The general agreed, after a minute had passed by with nothing more being said. "But you know as well as we do that his mind will probably toy with the idea a little longer, that he will somehow allow his past doubts to resurface because of this."

"Yea, that sounds like something Spiky would do." Zack sighed heavily, as Sephiroth's words sunk in and made him feel unsettled by the idea.

"Then we don't give him a chance to think about it." The red head stated matter-of-factly, his sea green eyes glowing with fierce determination. "We show him that his place is here with us and that nothing can change that, that no one can separate us."

"Reno, what's wrong?" Zack cut in, his voice easily revealing the worry he was now feeling. "I mean this is more than just about Spiky isn't it?" He asked, the tension in the room jumping notably as the Turk scowled and looked away. "Damn it Reno talk to us." The soldier all but yelled, his fear of the cadet hearing being the only thing to help him control the volume of his voice.

"Tseng doesn't approve of Cloud." Reno growled, his jaw clenched so tightly it was making his face look strained.

"What do you mean, Tseng doesn't approve of Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned coolly, his own irritation at the red head's apparent secrecy now extending to include the head Turk as well.

"He said it was fine to have a relationship with you guys, but not ... not with Cloud." Reno managed to say without looking up, his eyes now closed so that he wouldn't see the angry faces which he knew were currently looking at him. "He thinks that ... he thinks that Cloud's weak, that he's my weakness because of it."

"Damn it Reno, you should have told us this sooner." Zack snarled, his amethyst spheres suddenly changing colour as the chemically influenced green within them began to glow.

"You don't think I wanted to, that it wasn't killing me to keep this from you?" The red head replied bitterly, his head instantly coming up to meet two pairs of mako lit eyes. "But how the hell was I supposed to tell you that my boss had given me permission to sleep with both of you but not Cloud, that it was fine to sleep with a soldier and the general but not a cadet."

"I'm surprised that he allowed any of it." Sephiroth noted evenly, his voice somehow managing to betray nothing of the anger which bubbled just below the surface.

"He ... tolerates ... my involvement with you."

"How kind of him." The general replied icily, the calm persona he had been showing now gone completely. "And Zack?"

"He accepts that because soldiers are stronger, that like you Zack won't be hurt so easily, that the mako in your bodies makes you harder to kill and less of a distraction."

"You did point out that Cloud's gonna be a soldier soon, didn't you? That he'll be the same as us once he passes his exams?" Zack demanded, the revelations making his skin itch with the growing need to break something.

"He said that Cloud would never be a soldier because ... because he isn't what ShinRa looks for in its soldier." Reno replied hesitantly, his avoidance to say the rest failing as both the soldier and general demanded to know why. "Small and frail." The red head whispered almost painfully. "He said Cloud was small and frail and that these are not qualities ShinRa looks for in its soldiers."

"That self-righteous bastard." Zack roared, his body flinching as he realised how loud the outburst had been. "He hasn't got a clue how soldier works, so how the hell can he say who is or isn't good for ShinRa."

"I assume you tried to correct his opinion." Sephiroth noted, his fingers twitching as he repressed the desire to strangle the head Turk with his bare hands.

"I threw one of his own quotes at him about not judging books by their covers, but he only pointed out that right now Cloud was a cadet and therefore still a distraction." The Turk explained, his voice becoming more choked and harsh as he spoke. "I know I screwed up here, that my mistakes are what brought this about and I'm sorry."

"Your emotions make you human Reno, never regret them and what they represent." The general spoke up, the apparent distress the red head was experiencing helping him to push his anger aside. "Your feelings are not at fault here because they show you care, but you still should have told us about this sooner."

"I know and I'm sorry." The Turk replied softly, his heart-broken expression letting them know that he was still feeling the guilt deeply.

"You know I should kick your arse for this." Zack grumbled, his own enraged state now slipping away like grains of sand through his fingers as he took in the red head's appearance. "But Seph's right, what we feel is just as important in life as breathing. I'm glad that you chose to stay with us, even if it's caused problems for you."

"I'd understand if you wanted me to go." Reno whispered softly, his voice barley saying the words and the fear within them as clear as glass. "If you didn't trust me anymore."

"It would appear that Cloud is not the only one who has been given a reason to question his place within this relationship." Sephiroth suggested gently, his body now rising and moving to stand behind the Turk. "Do not doubt how important you are to us Reno." He soothed, his arms slowly going around the red head's body and wrapping the slender frame in a comforting embrace. "You are part of us just as we are now part of you, the life we have together making the trials it brings more than worth it."

"But what about Cloud?" The Turk breathed raggedly, the words being spoken so faintly now that even mako enhanced ears had trouble hearing them. "Tseng's only backed off because Cloud did a good job looking after the kid, but the next time he gets hurt ..."

The unknown element was left unsaid, yet they all knew what it might be. The unspoken words filling the air and hanging over them all like shards of broken glass which could fall at any minute.

"We'll deal with that if and when it happens, and I seriously mean if." Zack stated firmly, his eyes meeting the red head's to reinforce the certainty of statement.

"Can you promise he won't get hurt again." Reno asked, his eyes almost pleading the soldier to do just that. "Can you swear that none of you will ... will ..."

"We cannot give our word for such a thing Reno and you know this." Sephiroth spoke up, the Turk's faltering plea making his heart ache in a way he had not thought possible. "We all live with the knowledge that the next mission could be our last. But this is the life we have chosen for ourselves and while I also worry about all of you, I must trust that you will always come back to me as well."

"You ... you worry about me?" The red managed through the rising lump in his throat.

"We all do Reno, especially when you're off doing your own thing and we haven't got a freaking clue where you are or what you're doing." The soldier pointed out as he rose to join the pair and add his own arms to the embrace. "Don't think you're alone in feeling this, that Seph and I are somehow immune to it as well. I know we work together and that our positions give us a better chance of keeping an eye on spiky, but with you we don't stand a chance." Zack explained, his grip on the red head tightening a little more. "It's bad enough when you disappear for days at a time and we can't be there to watch your back, but it's something you make worse by keeping stuff from us."

"I'll try not to do it anymore, at least when it comes to us." The Turk instantly promised, his arms quickly reaching round to take up positions on both the soldier and general's bodies in his own version of an affectionate hold on them.

"Good." Zack and Sephiroth chorused together, the synchronised reply making then all pause for a second before relaxing into the faint humour of the situation it had created.

"Look, we're good now ok." The soldier spoke up as he began to pull away and started to collect the plates on the table. "Just don't say any of this to Spiky, it would crush him."

"Zack is correct." Sephiroth noted gently, as he also released his hold on the Turk and stood up straight again. "Hearing such things would only give him more to think about and damage the self-confidence he has been steadily growing since New Year's."

"Don't worry I wasn't about to tell him any of it." Reno replied firmly, his tone letting the other two know they had been foolish to think he would.

"I know you wouldn't." Zack sighed, his expression showing that he hadn't meant to offend the red head with his comment. "I'm just being over protective of him again." He explained briefly, before turning and making his way toward the kitchen to wash up.

A second later and Sephiroth followed the soldier's departure while carrying the remaining dishes, his retreating form leaving the Turk alone to ponder his thoughts. Slowly Reno let himself become lost in the things which had been said, his mind contemplating what had been revealed and how the truth had been taken by the other two. It was strange to admit that he hadn't even considered they might suffer in the same way as he did, that even though they had each other so close at hand they would still worry for him just as much. The idea made him feel both happy and sad at the same time, the bittersweet notion that the thing which made him weaker as a Turk was the same thing which made them weaker as soldier's. And then he realised that it was no longer just about Cloud's presence in his life, the cadet being only one link in the chain which now bound him and restricted what he was capable of.

Cursing softly under his breath Reno knew that Tseng had only been half right in his assessment of the situation, that even though the mako enhanced pair were harder to kill they were still not invincible. It was with this thought that the red head swore softly again as he realised that he had broken the first unspoken rule of being a Turk, the one where emotional attachment was forbidden as it gave your enemy a hold over you. With a heavy heart-felt sigh the red head rose from his place and moved over to the large sofa, his hand quickly reaching for the TV remote and turning it on so that the sound would drown out his own thoughts. Slowly Reno let the world slip away until all he could see and hear was the programme playing in front of him, the voices of his friends and lovers now distant echoes along with Tseng's words of warning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after that Cloud emerged from the bathroom and froze on the spot, his naturally sensitive instincts quickly telling him that something had happened while he was showering, the slight tension in the air lingering long enough to silently reveal what the others had tried to keep hidden. Sighing softly the cadet shook his head and began to make his way toward the living room area of the apartment, his anxious and heightened senses easily picking up the undercurrent of an uncomfortable conversation which had taken place while he was absent.

Knowing of only one reason why they would have done such a thing the blonde could only feel himself becoming angry at them, his insides churning painfully with the knowledge that once again his lovers were keeping things from him. But just as Cloud was about to start demanding they tell him what had happened, his mouth opening to let the hurt and enraged words pour out, he saw the red head sitting on the sofa in front of the TV looking both lost and very much alone.

"Reno." The cadet breathed softly, the distant look on the Turk's face making the rising tide of fury fall away instantly. "Reno, what's wrong?" He asked in a mild panic, his lithe body crossing the distance between them in less than a second.

The young Turk however had not heard the blonde's anxious words or the fearful tone of his question, the sudden appearance of someone beside him in fact making the red head physically jump back and gasp in surprise.

"Shit Cloud, don't do that." Reno choked as his heart logged itself somewhere in his throat. "Damn it, you could be a Turk the way you've got that sneaking up on people thing going for you."

"I told you earlier, I don't want to be a Turk." The cadet replied bluntly, his sky blue eyes going from slightly offended to fully concerned again. "And I didn't sneak up on you." He informed the red head evenly, the deeper worry slowly becoming more evident in his voice. "You were too distracted by something to hear me calling to you or notice me approaching."

"Shit." Reno swore softly to himself, the revelation only reinforcing Tseng's words a little more.

"Reno, what's wrong? Please tell me." Cloud begged faintly, his slender frame now lowering itself to sit beside the Turk and lean against the slightly taller body. "You're scaring me." The blonde admitted softly, his head gently pressing into the red head's chest.

"I'm sorry chocobo head." Reno breathed tiredly, as he raised an arm up and around the cadet's body so that the position was more comfortable for both of them. "I guess I'm still feeling guilty for not telling you guys about Tseng sooner." He admitted, the half truth being all he could give to the blonde as he silently hoped it would be enough.

"I told you earlier that it's ok." Cloud replied with a soft chastising voice as he took the use of his nickname to be a good sign, his free hand quickly moving round the red head's chest to completely the embrace between them. "Like I said before I'm not happy about it, but you told me the truth and that's more important to me." The cadet continued, his next words instantly destroying the feeling of calm which had been forming within the Turk. "As long as you don't hide things from me I can take the rest of it, the looks he gives me or the things he says, because I know I won't be like this forever. I mean I'm going to be a soldier soon and I'll prove to him that I'm good enough for you, that I'll be worthy of a place in your life."

"You have nothing to prove to anyone." Reno stated, his heart racing as he fought to keep the tidal wave of emotions from drowning him. "Tseng doesn't know you like I do and because of that is blind to what I can see. The man may be one of the best when it comes to his job, but he seriously doesn't have a clue when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Why?" Cloud whispered softly, his gentle voice helping to ease some of the tension in the red head's body.

"Because Turks are ... discouraged ... from having ... commitments." Reno replied uneasily, his sea-green eyes closing briefly as he felt the slight tension he was expecting form in the cadet's smaller frame.

"You mean you're not allowed to ... to be with someone?" The blonde hesitated to ask, the slight tremble in his words making it clear that the idea upset him.

"Being with someone is fine but ... but relationships are ... are discouraged." The red head managed before the lump in his throat made anything more impossible to say.

"Why?" The blonde repeated, his tone no longer just upset but now also clearly annoyed at the idea.

"Because it's dangerous for a Turk to have emotional ties." Zack explained gently, as he came back into the room and moved to sit down on Cloud's other side.

"How?" The cadet enquired nervously, grateful beyond words as the soldier adjusted his position to wrap comforting strong arms around them both.

"It makes them vulnerable to an enemy." He added carefully, knowing that the truth would be painful for both Reno and Cloud to hear as it was said out loud.

"Do I?" The blonde murmured softly against the red head's chest. "Do I make you ..."

"No!" The Turk cut in instantly, the cadet's question barely being spoken before it was brought to an end. "If anything you have made me stronger, so don't you dare think anything else." He stated firmly, his hold on Cloud's body tightening as if he were trying to squeeze the very words he'd spoken into the blonde himself.

"It would appear that man has upset both of you today with his opinions." Sephiroth remarked with a hint of irritation, as he settled himself beside Reno and added his own powerful arms to what had now become a group hug.

"I can live with it." Reno sighed, as he settled himself against the general's muscular torso. "I just wish I'd spoken about this stuff sooner so that it wouldn't have become such a ..."

"Such a big issue." Zack finished helpfully, the soft chuckle which followed his suggestion making the others smile as well.

"Yea, ok, I guess that fits." The Turk agreed before sighing again, his head tilting down to place a chaste kiss on a head of golden spikes. "So I take it you two were listening to us again." He noted lightly, as Cloud hummed faintly in approval of his actions and snuggled in a little closer.

"It's a little hard not to with our enhanced hearing." The soldier replied with another gentle laugh, his good humour becoming infectious and slowly spreading through to the others as well. "I mean we are the best of the best, right Seph?"

"Indeed Zack." The general agreed, his own voice now sounding more relaxed as he felt the tension within the room easing once again.

"Do you think that maybe we could talk about something else." The cadet spoke up, his request stopping what the soldier was about to say and making them all adjust their positions to look at him.

"Sure Spiky, we can change the subject if it's upsetting you." Zack responded for them all, his eyes glancing up to catch the other two's expressions and see the same questioning look mirrored upon their faces as well.

"It's not ... I'm not upset, just ... I just ..." Cloud began, the deep breath he took giving him a brief chance to gather his thoughts. "I just don't want to think about it anymore, the offer or Tseng's feelings about me or any of it." He explained, his tired sapphire eyes remaining closed while he spoke so that he was unaware of the way the other three now looked at him. "I've been thinking about it all day and now I just want to be reminded of why I'm here, of what I feel for all of you and why nothing else matters when we're together."

"I'd like that as well." Reno added softly, his words being echoed by Zack and Sephiroth almost instantly.

"So what would you like to talk about?" The general asked after a moment of silence when nothing more had happened.

"I wasn't actually thinking about talking." The cadet admitted shyly, his voice soft and filled with self-conscious embarrassment.

"So what did you have in mind?" The soldier teased, as the blonde's faint blush took on a life of its own and rushed over his exposed body turning the fair skin a delightful pink hue.

"I want us to be together ... intimately." Cloud confessed, his heart's rhythm notably picking up its pace as the words were spoken. "I want to be with all of you, in that way, and … and to be able to forget about everything else that happened today."

"Please do not think that I am questioning you request, but you've had a long and emotional day." Sephiroth pointed out gently, as he ran a hand down along his youngest lover's angelic face and tilted it up to look at him. "And you pushed yourself with extra training this evening." He added, while waiting for the cadet's baby blue eyes to reappear so that he could gaze into them and know that what he said next would be heard. "Are you sure you have the energy for what you ask?"

"Yes." Cloud breathed, as he moved to place a chaste kiss upon the general's lips. "Yes." He repeated again, the certainty in his husky voice, and the lust-filled undertone, leaving no room for doubt in any of their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for such a horrible delay. I know this should have been up sooner. It's just been so long since I've writen an intimate scene between these four and I've been playing around with it for the past few weeks as I'm really worried that I'll let you all down.

I hope you enjoy it. (fingers crossed)

* * *

**Unexpected – Chapter 7**

Cloud wasn't even sure how they had made it to the bedroom, let alone how they had all ended up naked upon the bed. His towel now lost somewhere to the floor along with their clothes, as he lay slightly breathless between them on the soft mattress. Beside him on one side was Zack, the soldier's violet eyes now burning with purple fire as they looked upon him with a hunger which made his own insides ignite with heat. A gentle kiss to his exposed shoulder drew the blonde's attention to the man on his other side, the fiery red hair of his beloved Turk framing a face that showed aqua spheres which smouldered with their own burning passion and made Cloud's mouth go dry. It was only when large powerful hands ran down over his chest that the cadet finally broke away from the sea-green orbs that he was slowly drowning in, the feather like caress causing the flames within him to explode and race like wildfire throughout his entire body. A gasping breath escaped his parted lips a second before they were captured by Reno, the red head eagerly devouring the sounds of pleasure the blonde was making as the soldier began to feast on his tender flesh and excite the nerve endings there with an erotic form of electricity.

Sephiroth smiled as he watched the small display in front of him, the glorious mixture of colours as they moved against each other making his own pulse race. Bright blonde, vibrant red and raven black hair now stood out in a wondrous contrast to the pale sheets beneath them, the flushed passion filled skin of each man suddenly becoming more glorious as it began to glow even brighter. But the thing which made his breathing a little faster, and the flesh between his legs start to throb, was the way the three bodies were quickly becoming entwined together. Sun-kissed skin moved in from one side while flushed ivory advanced in from the other, the Turk and soldier's limbs now attacking the cadet's smaller frame so that blushing coral flesh was made to deepen even more in its passion-filled state. With a smile which could almost be considered as a primal grin the general lent forward and added his own skin tones to the mixture, his fingers once again trailing down over the writhing forms beneath him so that this time he was able explore all of the succulent t bounty currently laid out before him.

Reno gasped softly as he broke away from the kiss to draw breath, the need to express his pleasure at their combined touches drawing a deep-heated moan to rise up from within him and give a voice to the things he was unable to say. It was all too much for the Turk in that moment, as he allowed the sensations to flow through him, the gentle caresses of Cloud's delicate finger tips almost tickling in comparison to the firm contact of Zack's rougher calloused palms as they danced lightly along his exposed skin. The erotically pleasing combination of playfully innocent and wickedly teasing within each caress instantly causing goosebumps to rise over every inch of his highly-sensitive body.

But even then, as light delicate touches mixed with slightly coarse contact on his heated skin, there was the feeling of yet another. Sephiroth's smooth but powerful hands instantly adding themselves to the mix and reminding the red head of all that they were together. And for a brief moment Reno actually scolded himself for ever doubting his place in their world, the troubled thoughts which filled his mind being consumed and obliterated by the inferno of love he now felt for them and the joy he experienced in knowing that those same emotions were being offered back in return.

Zack could feel and hear it all around him, the racing hearts against his touch and the panting breaths which ghosted over his hot excited flesh. Each wonderful sensation easily letting him know that the things he felt were not his alone. The day had been a long one for all of them and the soldier knew that they had needed this, understood how they all desired both the joy of such an intimate experience between them as well as the reassurances that being together in this way could bring. At one point he'd actually considered the idea himself earlier, his certainty in its benefits almost pulling the words from his lips on several occasions as they had eaten. But the soldier had also been aware of the blonde's fragile state that evening, the confidence he'd had in the idea only slipping further as Reno had broken down and more tension had formed between them. Except now that stress and strain was gone and for that Zack's soul was already whispering words of thanks to Cloud for having the courage to ask. His silent prayers of thanks also going up to the heavens for giving the cadet the strength to make this healing and sharing of their hearts possible.

A moment later however and those thoughts were washed away by a wave of pleasure as a strong hand moved down along the soldier's exposed thigh, the intimate caress easily drawing a heated groan to escape through his parted lips . The smile on Zack's handsome face growing brighter still as he heard the sexy blonde beside him moan softly once more in response to someone else's teasing touch upon his lithe frame, the sound instantly joining his own as it announced their shared appreciation for the delightful touches currently being applied to their naked bodies. It was only when he heard Reno's echoing sounds of pleasure that the soldier realised things were progressing too quickly, his potent erection twitching eagerly for more contact even as he forced himself to calm down and focus on the words he wanted to say.

"Seph," Zack panted softly, his heated amethyst eyes glancing up to meet the general's smouldering gaze. "We need to work out who's going where."

"I agree." Sephiroth breathed back, his lust-filled voice sounding deep and husky as he spoke. "What do you suggest?"

"Get Spiky up and out from between us." The soldier managed before his words ended in a gasp, the blonde beside him now twisted so that some very private parts of anatomy were being rubbed against his outer thigh. "Shit Seph. Do it now or I'm not responsible for what happens next."

Taking the strained warning for what it was, the general moved quickly and took hold of Cloud's waist. His ears instantly picking up the small whimpering protest that escaped the cadet's kiss bruised lips as he was lifted away from the warm bodies which surrounded him.

"What the ...?" Reno began to demand, his sea-green eyes opening wide now that the hot young blonde he had been playing with was suddenly gone.

"Cool it Red." Zack chuckled lightly, as he reached out and captured the Turk by the back of the neck. "Seph's just moving him so we can calm down."

"Could have warned me," Reno grumbled, his small pout melting away as the soldier lent forward and pressed their lips together.

"Sorry." Zack breathed as he broke away from the kiss, his small panting breaths ghosting over the red head's flushed cheeks. "But we can't do anything more until he's ready and I'm not sure how much longer I could take him grinding up against me like that."

"Where's your self-control soldier boy?" The Turk teased, his expression becoming an impish grin as he reached out and stroked Zack's already over sensitive erection.

"It's just fine, thank you." Zack growled warningly as he mirrored the touch on Reno's body and gloated at the responding exclamation of surprise and pleasure. "How's yours?"

"Prick tease." The red heard growled back, the sound softening into a mixture of a purr and a deep moan as the soldier began to work his hand along the hard length.

"It's only a tease if there's no follow through." Zack breathed against his ear, the seductive tone and unspoken promise making the Turk's pulse race that little bit faster.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone." Sephiroth commented in amusement, his words making both men look up at him suddenly and still in their joint teasing. "I'm sure that Cloud and I can find a way to entertain ourselves for a little while."

"Don't even think about it Seph." Zack managed, his amethyst eyes meeting with the general's silver ones and conveying the unspoken threat of what would happen if he did such a thing. "You know this is about all of us being together."

"Then perhaps you will calm yourselves enough to work out how we should continue. Together."

To this the pair could only blush slightly as they let go of each other's bodies, both now rolling onto their backs to put some distance between them and allow the other to cool off enough to think about the general's words.

"How about I behave myself enough to get Reno ready while you look after Spiky?" The soldier suggested. His words ending with a barley concealed, amused snort as he saw an almost primal look of lust flicker in Sephiroth's eyes. "Unless you have another idea," he aired as casually as he could. His racing pulse actually skipping a beat as those burning mercury orbs connected with his own and the liquid silver could be seen to shine brightly within them.

"Actually I do," the general purred. The words drifting over Cloud's skin as a warm ghosting breath and making him shiver in pleasure. "I want you to do it yourself while we watch," he lustfully informed the cadet in his arms. The words coming out as a deep-heated purr along the blonde's lithe body and making the delicate form within his grasp instinctively tremble with excitement just as he knew it would.

It was understandable then, why it took a moment for the cadet to regain enough of his senses to actually process the request. His beautifully expressive azure eyes going wide as the words finally broke through his foggy thoughts and registered more firmly in his mind.

"I … I can't … do that," he stammered with obvious embarrassment and uncertainty. Ocean coloured orbs automatically lowering to the floor and away from them in a shy and very self-conscious way. "I can't," he repeated a little more firmly. Though his voice was barley a whisper as he spoke. The very thought of doing such a thing in front of them all, making it easier to try and argue the idea.

"Yes, you can." The general murmured softly against the nap of his neck, his mouth moving down to seal the words against one of Cloud's more sensitive spots with a hot press of lips.

The cadet barely managed an uttering of protest before his voice was lost to a gasping breath, his whole body suddenly moving forward like a wave and rolling along Sephiroth's larger frame as a rush of pleasure flowed through him. The general moaned softly in response to the feel of the supple limbs sliding along his heated skin, the lithe figure gliding over his toned flesh and making him even more determined to get what he'd asked for. But Cloud was not so lost in the sensations pulsing through him to miss how the soldier and Turk now looked at him, the hunger in their glowing eyes making things deep within him tighten and the heat in his veins go straight to his groin.

"I can't" The blonde tried to say once more, the sound dying on his lips as his own sapphire orbs closed against the weight of their combined gazes

"Sure you can Spiky." Zack encouraged, as he reached out to caress the cadet's trembling thighs. "It'll be good, I promise."

"But Zack I ... I ..." Cloud panted. His voice quickly becoming lost to a deep heated moan as the soldier and general's touches slowly broke through his defences.

"Then do it for me." Reno begged softly, as he sat up and crawled over to kneel beside the cadet. "Please," the Turk purred against the base of a swan like throat once he was close enough. The word itself, and the sensation it caused, acting like a drug on the blonde's senses.

Unable to find his voice and answer, let alone protest anymore, Cloud allowed a faint groan to escape his full pink lips. His baby blue eyes remaining closed, even as his head nodded in silent agreement of what they had asked. In truth the idea was slowly growing on the blonde, his nervous state gradually dissolving under the unexpected desire to make his lovers happy and at the same time try something new.

Knowing not to rush the cadet, even though permission had been given, the three men now worked as one to move him. Their hands carefully adjusting Cloud's body on the bed so that it would be positioned more comfortably for what he was about to do. With a tender reassuring grip the general slowly lifted one of Cloud's lean legs and with Reno's help moved it to rest on the other side of Zack's body, the new position in effect making it so that the blonde could straddled the soldier's thighs with ease. Meanwhile, as they had done this, Zack had placed his hands on the cadet's narrow hips to provide physical as well as emotional support. His encouraging hold on the blonde's slim waist being both firm and gentle, as it worked to provide Cloud with the added balance he would need.

The cadet could only pant helplessly as he felt himself being arranged how they wanted him, a large strong hand now taking hold of his own smaller one and applying a familiar cool gel to his fingers just before they were slowly guided back and down between the rounded cheeks of his own pert bottom. With his conscious mind only half aware of what was happening, Cloud felt his hand being gently manipulated so that one finger could be carefully pushed into the tight heat his own body. The single digit slowly breaching the entrance then gradually slipping in up to the first knuckle and causing him to instinctively clench down around his own invading flesh. The initial moan which fell from his parted lips was mixed with both pleasure and discomfort at what was happening, the equally revealing sounds being quickly followed by a heated groan. The new sound instantly fading into a series of short gasping breaths as Cloud's disorientated mind finally acknowledged the more satisfying part of what he was doing to himself as he began to prepare himself as they desired.

"Sweet Gaia," Zack gasped as he watched the scene before him, his brain practically melting at the sight.

No longer was the cadet's body simple straddling his legs in a sitting position, but slightly elevated up on its knees. The blonde's spine currently arched back far enough that it allowed him to reach behind himself more freely. The soldier's eyes travelled from the enraptured expression which had begun to grace Cloud's delicate features all the way down his torso. The blonde's shoulders gracefully bowed back so that his chest was being pushed forward to create a wonderful curve of flushed coral toned skin that glistened invitingly in the faint light. But Zack was unable to touch what was offered, his own limbs still uncoordinated as his violet orbs settled on the space between the blonde's legs. There at the front, standing tall and proud, in all its glory, was Cloud's swollen erection. The delightfully tempting hard length jutting out from his perfect lithe frame, the cadet's highly aroused flesh twitching excitedly in response to the self-gratifying sensations being applied deep within his body. But that was not what had the soldier's glazed orbs transfixed and unable to look away, his heated violet gaze unwavering as it took in the partial sight of slim nimble fingers moving into and out of the blonde's opening as he prepared himself.

Beside them all Reno had shifted back far enough to allow Cloud the freedom to move without restriction, his own burning sea-green eyes unable to look away even as he slid over to settle himself beside the soldier once more. The world could have ended in that moment and the red head wouldn't have even noticed he was so lost to the vision in front of him, the sight of their innocent blonde pleasuring himself and the way the supple body now writhed as a result of its own touches instantly making his heart begin skipping in its beats. Oh yes he knew that Sephiroth was still controlling some of what was happening, that the general's hands were still gently guiding the cadet's in his self-pleasuring, but still the erotic display was enough to happily fry whatever was left of his cortex.

It was only when Sephiroth forced Cloud to add a third finger into himself that the breathy heated moans became small desperate whimpers, the new sensations pushing the blonde dangerously close to the edge in his already over sensitive state. No longer was he able to think past the rising need for release, his self impaling motions quickly picking up in force and rhythm to satisfy his own needs. He didn't even notice when the general's hand moved away, that the act had become about him alone as he masturbated so openly in front of them. It was clear for all to see that Cloud was too far gone in his pleasure to notice this, too lost in the raging hormones and endorphins which raced within his blood to feel embarrassment at his erotic display of self pleasuring. Without conscious thought the cadet's other hand suddenly moved up to the front and grasped the firm shaft of his erection, the trembling fingers instantly wrapping themselves around the sensitive flesh while the thumb naturally caressed the dew-beaded swollen head causing him to cry out in joy at the touch.

By now all three men watched enraptured by the sight, as their sweet innocent blonde worked himself to the point of orgasm, the supple body rocking freely back and forth between his own two hands. They drank in his growing pleasure like a fine wine, the gasping breaths and jerking movements letting them know he was dangerously close. Each catch of breath in his swan like throat made their own breaths pause, their own bodies throbbing painfully as they imagined themselves pounding into the delicate flesh instead of the cadet's own skilled fingers. And then suddenly Cloud was crying out his pleasure as he found release, his body thrusting forcefully into his hand and quickly coating the limb with hot sticky seed as it escaped the pulsating flesh trapped within his clenched fist.

Cloud didn't care who heard him cry out, the pleasure overriding everything else as he became lost to the sensations of the orgasm as it ripped through him. The cadet had never felt anything like it as his front became coated with a wash of white liquid which he knew to be the physical evidence of his climax. But it was the feeling of clenching down around his own fingers that stole Cloud's breath, the tightness of the muscles which convulsed deep within him and pulled at the intruding digits even more. The resulting intensity had Cloud bending backwards further, his spine bowing so that he became caught in a circuit of endless pleasure. Each spasm of rippling muscles forcing the tips of his fingers against his prostate once more, the added stimulation causing him to twitch in response and push forward into his own clenched fist that still remained wrapped around his pulsing erection. It was an inescapable loop of pleasure, each spasm drawing another wonderful shudder to be born within him and forcing other muscles to twitch and contract once more. The never-ending cycle causing him to jerk and buck uncontrollably again and again, and indirectly push back onto his own hand every time setting the whole affair off once more.

It was only as his smaller frame began to lose its balance and topple back that one of them moved, that each breathless and stunned man rushed to catch him before he fell. It was Zack who caught him round the waist and held him in place, while Sephiroth's arms reached out and offered themselves as a support for his back, and Reno who helped to free the cadet from his blissful prison by carefully removing his small fluid covered hands from around and within his own body.

For a moment they held him carefully as his chest rose and fell with quick succession, his face displaying a look of pure joy as he continued to drift in a pleasure filled daze before them. Slowly sapphire like gems appeared as blonde eyelashes fluttered open, the contented pools of blue glazed and a little unfocused as he lazily looked up at them.

"Hey." Zack said softly, his voice low and seductive even as he stared at the cadet in soft wonder.

"Hey." Cloud replied faintly, the smile on his face increasing a little more as his eyelids drifted closed again.

"You ok?" Reno asked, as he gently brushed strands of sweat damp blonde hair back out of Cloud's eyes.

"Yes." The cadet breathed happily, his head turning into the red head's touch in a silent request for more contact between them.

"That was amazing Spiky." Zack whispered almost reverently, his own heart still racing from the display.

"It was indeed quite wonderful." Sephiroth noted tenderly, the deeper timber to his voice sending a pleasant shiver down the blonde's spine which none of them failed to miss.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb the blonde's relaxed state the general carefully adjusted his place on the bed so that he now sat directly behind the cadet, his new position forcing Cloud to lean back against his bare chest for support. The blonde gasped faintly as he felt the hot skin press up against his own warm flesh, the sweat on his back suddenly feeling cool by comparison, the sensation of strong arms wrapping securely around his torso making him moan softly. The sound did not go unnoticed by the other three, their eyes all darkening with a predatory look of lust, heat and desire all rolled into one.

Cloud didn't mind at first when someone took his hand in theirs, the fingers now feeling a little sticky from the white substance which was already starting to dry on them. The cadet was vaguely aware that he should probably go and wash them when suddenly the digits were surrounded by moist warmth, a strong yet gentle sucking sensation causing his heart to leap into his throat and his breath to catch. Blue eyes flew open wide and looked down at the soldier, the others violet eyes glowing brightly in the dim light with a hunger which was almost primal in need. Cloud could only gasp as a slight pull on his fingers drew his gaze down to Zack's mouth, the full kissable lips wrapped tightly around the digits and what the cadet now knew to be the soldier's tongue working on licking them clean.

It was only when his body shuddered involuntarily at the sensation that Zack stopped the teasing, the pleasure which suddenly sparked in his burning gaze causing the blonde to release a shuddering breath in response.

"You taste so good." Zack breathed huskily as he withdrew the fingers from his mouth, he words escaping as a warm breath which ghosted over the saliva coated skin and making Cloud's body explode in goose bumps.

"Zack," the cadet managed to gasp as the soldier then proceeded to turn his hand over and began lapping at the open palm to taste more.

Cloud had no control over his own supple frame as it began to writhe in response to the new sensation of Zack's tongue licking him clean, the hot wet muscle which now licked a slick trail up from his finger tips all the way to his exposed wrist re-igniting a fire in his blood. Each seductive cares of the soldier's tongue made his heart beat that little bit faster, each firm yet gentle attack on his senses causing pleasure to shoot through his system like lightening. His body was already responding to the heat which flowed through it, the spent flesh between his legs already finding life again as it began to harden in response to the sensations.

"You're even more glorious when you're like this." Sephiroth whispered against his ear, the possessive undercurrent in his voice being supported in the way he now held the cadet firmly to his chest.

"I want to try something," Cloud whispered hesitantly, his eyes glowing brightly with unspoken hope.

"I think you just did." Reno teased, the comment causing Zack to chuckle against the cadet's wrist which sent another shiver of pleasure along the blonde's excited and trembling form.

"I had an idea, about a position we could try." Cloud managed a little breathlessly, his mind fighting the joyful haze so that he could talk to them more coherently.

"Ok," Zack accepted seductively, his expression becoming impish as he allowed the cadet to regain some of his senses. "Tell us about it."

"It's ... it's sort of like this." Cloud mumbled nervously, his flushed skin now developing a deeper red hue as the embarrassment of having to explain the suggestion began to take hold. "Except, Seph needs to be lying down and Zack sitting behind me."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked before the other two could, his voice sounding offended at the idea of having to give up his position behind the cadet.

"It won't work this way, we won't all be able to ... to ... you know ... be inside each other."

"I get it." Zack said, his head nodding in approval of the idea. "Seph would be inside me, while I'm inside you, right?"

"Yes." Cloud breathed in relief; the next words to be spoken catching him completely by surprise.

"But I want to be inside you." The general stated firmly, the declaration sounding more like something a child would say when they felt they were being punished and couldn't understand why.

"Ok, don't worry about it." Cloud quickly replied, his body twisting as far as it would go so that he could look at Sephiroth while putting his arms around the great mans torso. "It was just an idea; I didn't mean to upset you." He added almost instantly, his awkward hug tightening briefly as it silently begged to be forgiven.

"You have not upset me." The general noted tenderly, his hands moving to affectionately stroke the cadet's body which had begun to tremble nervously against him. "I am merely being selfish with my own desires," the controlled voice troubling Cloud more than the upset one had.

"You're allowed to have a choice in this." The cadet began to state firmly, his head moving back so that he could see the general's face as he spoke. "It's not being selfish to want something, as long as it doesn't hurt anybody, and especially if it makes you happy."

"He's right Seph." Zack spoke up, his tone both soothing and reassuring as he tried to help ease away the cadet's fears which he himself was now feeling. "It's only selfish when you take what you can't have, there's nothing wrong in asking for it."

"Then may I stay here so that I can be inside you?" The general asked softly, his eyes briefly glancing away as if afraid that the cadet might actually say no.

"Yes, Gaia yes." Cloud gasped as he hurried to pull them close again, his lips quickly placing soft kisses along Sephiroth's neck as his arms tightened their hold again. "I love the feeling of you inside me." He breathed almost desperately against the smooth skin. "We can try my idea another time."

"We could still do your idea." The general replied affectionately, his voice a soft purr as he nuzzled his check against the head of golden spikes which now rested beneath it.

"I guess we could do something similar." The cadet offered uncertainly, his teeth unconsciously pulling nervously on his bottom lip as he tried to explain that it wouldn't be the same.

"No." Sephiroth corrected firmly, as he placed a finger under the blonde's chin and forced him to look up. "We will do your idea and I will stay here, that way we both can have what we desire."

"But you don't ... I mean ... you've never ... before and ..." Cloud stammered, the intensity and determination in the general's eyes making his insides begin to flutter in excitement.

"There is a first time for everything." The general replied gently, his expression softening to show that for their combined pleasure he was willing to do anything.

Suddenly the room went very quiet and when Sephiroth looked around he saw three pairs of widened eyes staring at him in surprise, the shocked expression of each man slowly changing to reveal their different feelings to the suggestion after the initial shock had worn off. For Reno it was clearly a triumphant joy, the idea of actually living to see the general take it up the arse making him grin like a mad man. Zack on the other hand had a look of pure ecstasy on his handsome features, the soldier suddenly realising what he was being given permission to do and looking as if he were the cat who'd got the cream and the canary all in one go. But Cloud's face held the most wondrous of looks, the angelic features holding such innocent happiness while still asking if he was really sure about it.

"You'd do that ... for me?" The cadet asked, his voice barely a whisper in the quiet room.

"I would do it for us." Sephiroth corrected, the words clearly being the right ones as the blonde's beautiful blue eyes began to shine even brighter than before.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment." Reno spoke up, a slight tremble in his tone letting them know he was actually feeling a little nervous even if his body didn't show it. "But what will I be doing in all of this?"

It was only now that Cloud realised he hadn't gotten around to describing how the Turk would be positioned, the small emotional moment distracting him from finishing the explanation.

"You'll be on your hands and knees over Zack's body." the cadet tried to say, his voice cracking slightly as the embarrassment took over again.

"Don't worry Spiky, I get what you mean." Zack reassured with a soft chuckle, his obvious amusement at the blonde's state making Cloud's face ignite with self-conscious heat.

"Ok." Reno agreed with a simple shrug, happy to accept direction from anyone as long as he got to join in.

"So where do we begin?" Sephiroth asked casually, his right hand already moving teasingly down over Cloud's exposed abdomen even as he asked.

"Probably with preparing you," Zack replied as he watched the larger hand trail down over the smaller torso, the cadet's gasping breath of pleasure causing his softened arousal to twitch back to life again.

"There is no need." The general noted offhandedly as he dipped his mouth down and teeth began to nip at the blonde's bare shoulder.

"Have to ... or will ... hurt you." Cloud panted as the attack on his senses began to stir the embers of heat which still lingered within his body, the flames already growing in strength even from such small intimate touches.

"My body can take it." The general purred against his neck, the sudden feel of lips locking on and sucking gently stealing not only Cloud's breath but his ability to speak again.

"Then do it for our sakes." The soldier reasoned, his own voice a little shaky as he felt his body pulse with need at the show he was being given.

"Very well, if it will make you feel better," Sephiroth agreed absently. His attention now focused on drawing louder moans of pleasure from between the pale pink lips of his youngest lover.

Unable to move from his current position with both the general and cadet straddling him Zack left the task up to Reno, the Turk now feeling giddy and light headed at the idea that he was about to do what no man had ever done before. Slowly the red head applied some of the lubricant to his fingers and moved around to kneel behind the general, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of the firm toned cheeks which he was about to touch. Reno was sure that somewhere along the way he had died and gone to heaven, that what he was about to do was something which only happened in really good dreams. But even as his fingers moved down and began to tease the opening he felt his heart skip a beat, the organ reminding him that he was very much alive and that what he was now doing was also very real. It was only when the puckered entrance flexed against him that the Turk decide to push one digit inside, one slender finger gently easing into that tight heat up to the first knuckle before stopping and experimentally beginning to explore the tight heat within.

"Interesting," Sephiroth murmured thoughtfully. His lips brushing lightly over the area they had only just finished attacking and causing Cloud to writhe in pleasure.

"What is?" Zack asked, the question being echoed by Reno's voice only a second later.

"The gel is cool and your touch is hesitant." The general noted contemplatively, his chin now resting on the cadet's shoulder as his hands continued to happily trace over developing muscles beneath smooth skin.

"Sorry, I guess I could have warmed it up a bit." Reno apologised, as he moved to the side to look round and see them all. "And this is your first time at this so I'm being careful, not hesitant." The red head informed him, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice now.

"It is not my first time." Sephiroth replied firmly with a touch of resentment at the tone, his enhanced senses opening themselves up to experience every reaction he knew his next words were going to create. "And Cloud's hands were much warmer and more confident when he did it."

The array of emotions which resulted from his revelation were like a whirlwind within his mind, the surprise in the soldier and Turk's expressions being only a small portion of their responses. Both had drawn in shocked gasping breaths at the discovery, neither having witnessed it all those month ago even though they had been part of the same experience. Their bodies practically hummed with an aura of disbelief as well as excitement, their arousal peaking to new heights and coming off them in waves as they looked between the cadet and general in front of them. It was only now as he felt the heat and desire burn brighter within them that Sephiroth looked at both men, his eyes holding a dark smouldering look which only added to their highly around states.

"Cloud?" Zack finally managed to ask, his throat suddenly dry at the mental image of the sweet innocent little cadet touching the general in such an intimate way.

"Yes." The blonde stammered in response, his own embarrassed reaction to the revelation now being pushed aside as Sephiroth bit down gentle at the back of his neck.

"When did you ..." The soldier began to ask, his breath catching in his throat as Cloud suddenly groaned loudly cutting him off.

Violet spheres widened and all thoughts of speech were forgotten as the cadet's lithe body slowly began to bend under the general's advances, the head of golden spikes willingly bowing forward to expose more of his slender neck to the touch. Zack watched helplessly as Cloud's supple frame seemed to ripple with pleasure, every muscle clearly reacting to the assault like a drug working its way through his system. First the swan like throat became more exposed as slender shoulders rolled unconsciously, the skin along his chest and arms becoming taught and then relaxing again like a wave of tension working its way beneath the flesh. But it was the way the cadet's hips moved in response to it all that made the soldier's breath catch in his throat, the blonde's narrow waist pushing forward slightly and indirectly offering his highly aroused body up to the soldier.

Until now Zack's hands had remained in place on the blonde's thighs, either unwilling or unable to relinquish their position, but now they moved of their own accord as the muscles beneath the open palms became firm and pushed up into them suggestively. The soldier's heart was racing as he watched Cloud's glorious frame arch into his every touch, his mind not even thinking about what it was doing as fingers began to glide sensually over the baby soft and slightly damp skin spread out in front of him. He moaned heatedly as the body he caressed started to move down against him, as the hot flesh, trembling thighs and a firm backside slipped from their carefully balanced position on the general's legs to sit directly over his own potent erection.

The feeling was beyond anything he could have imagined it to be, the cadet's toned cheeks now rocking eagerly along his hard length and the slick cleft from Cloud's earlier activities making it so that his rigid sex could glide smoothly between them. The feeling was beyond comparison in that moment. Each thrust pushing him towards an even greater state of need, the sensations rushing him towards a place which promised an experience of such pleasure. It was all the soldier could do to grab the blonde's hips and force them to remain still, his hands holding tight enough to leave bruises as he fought against the impending rush of release as it began to flow through him.

Reno was not oblivious to what was going on as he continued to prepare Sephiroth, his eyes and ears drawing it all in as his skilled fingers gently worked the general's body so that the coming experience would be more pleasurable. Another soft gasp from Cloud pulled his attention away again, a deeper more heated groan from Zack leaving his senses reeling as he felt his erection twitch and throb in response to the sounds. Drawing in a deep steadying breath Reno said a silent prayer of thanks that what he was doing was something he could do in his sleep, his Gaia given natural instincts now guiding him in his task of preparing the general while still being slightly distracted by the other two. He already knew how to touch his lovers so that they would feel only the joy of the experience, his times with Zack and Cloud in this way now being the basis for what he did to Sephiroth. Reno smiled as he thought about with the general had said before he'd become distracted with the cadet in his arms, the unashamed admission that it was not his first time being fingered making the Turk's heart beat a little faster in his chest.

The red head grinned at the idea and was more than happy to believe that their youngest lover had already attempted this, but he was also not foolish enough to believe that there had been more than the briefest of touches shared between them. He could tell from the way Sephiroth's body responded to each new movement of his digits that they had not gone this far, understood from both the initial tension and gradual acceptance of his touch that the general had never truly experienced this form of intimacy before. Reno felt a rush of excitement course through his body to know that he was the first to be inside Sephiroth in this way, that even though Cloud may have been the first of them to breech the general's defences it was a Turk who had been allowed to play within. For a moment the red head actually felt a little jealous of the soldier as he thought about what was to come, a small moan passing his lips as he imagined his own swollen flesh being surrounded by such a large and dominating body.

Sephiroth had to admit that Reno was certainly an artist in his work, the way each intimate touch made little shivers of pleasure race through his body. It hadn't taken the cocky red head long to find that place within him which caused the most erotic sensations to be born within him. The nymph like Turk having quickly discovered that little bundle of nerves which, when teased and touched correctly, ignited another fire within his already burning body and sent even more heat to his groin. For a brief moment the general actually scolded himself for not allowing this to happen before, the excitement which filled his veins as he was carefully prepared for something so much larger and more filling. A low moan escaped Sephiroth's lips as he thought about what was to come, an experience which he had never before felt the need to have yet now welcomed with open arms.

Thoughts of his lovers lost in the throes of passion quickly sprang to mind, one image in particular coming forward and making the highly aroused organ between his legs ache for a more intimate touch. Behind closed eyes he could see them pressed up tightly against each other in front of him, their wondrous swollen flesh encased deep within each other's bodies as they all moved as one. Suddenly the general realised that his comment at the time had been foolish, that his pride had nearly cost him the joy of such an experience as to be part of something so wonderful. Slowly his mind began to imagine what it would feel like if the fingers which now stole his breath were in fact something else, that the touch was in fact the hard length of his raven haired lover moving into him and against that sensitive place instead of finger tips.

Without conscious thought he smiled his secret longing against the smooth skin in front of him, his teeth grazing over the delicate flesh and causing the blonde in his arms to moan wantonly. The sound was like music to his ears and the general growled softly to show not only his approval of the unspoken desire, but also to communicate his own growing need. The sensations which were currently washing over him were breathtaking, his body soaking up every sight, sound and smell like a sponge. It was only now though, that he realised he was having to lean forward a little more than before. That Cloud's smaller frame had slid down against his own and was effectively sitting on Zack's groin as they rocked against each other. For a second Sephiroth imagined that the cadet was impaled on the soldier's hard length, that the flesh he had envisioned within his own body was now buried deep within the tight warmth of the blonde's lithe frame. But it only took his senses a second more to realise that the angel was wrong, that instead of being sheathed by the tight ring of muscles Zack's body was in fact trapped outside of it.

A sympathetic smile formed on the general's lips as he began to understand why the sounds of pleasure coming from his blonde and raven haired lovers were also filled with frustration, that the position they were in was almost a torture in their highly aroused state. Though their flesh was joined quite intimately it was not how either of them wanted it to be, that even though they would still find release in this position both yearned to feel their bodies connected in another way entirely. But instead of helping to calm their ever increasing motions Sephiroth found himself becoming immersed in them, his own hands now moving to add even more stimulation to the blonde's over sensitive body.

He couldn't help but smile impishly, as Zack would say, against Cloud's shoulder and nipped at the flushed skin again. An apologetic kiss quickly covering the same spot a second later. The combined attacks of hands, teeth and lips made the cadet gasp and push down harder, his lower body grinding against Zack's rigid sex and causing the soldier to cry out in both pleasure and panicked warning. And suddenly the general knew it had become too much for Zack, when the soldier suddenly forced the blonde's rocking pelvis to still and he grunted with pained restraint as his whole body became tense beneath them.

Cloud had loved the way it felt to have their god like forms moving against him, to feel the strength in both the arms that held him close and the hips which pushed up firmly between his spread legs. It was like a drug that took him to new heights every time he tasted it, an all-consuming addiction that he just couldn't get enough of. More and more he craved their touch and the way they made him feel, the wondrous sensations his lovers arose within him filling every cell of his body with heat and need and desire.

Two sets of large hands could be felt moving over his supple body and tickling across his sweat slick torso. The sword calloused palms of one lover brushing firmly over sensitive skin as they worked their way down over his hips and thighs, while a softer set remained higher up above the wall of tight abs that had once upon a time been a young boys softened stomach. The fact that he now had a nicely developed physique was in itself testament to just how hard Cloud was training. The finely sculptured form be bore not being quite like that of his toned soldier lover's, but still so much more than he'd had back in Nibelheim or at the start of his time at Shinra.

Thoughts of his own lithe form were the last thing on the blonde's mind as battled roughened hands rubbed firmly across his erogenous zones with purpose and griped the tender flesh there with a powerful and passionate hold. The slightly demanding sensation of mako enhanced fingers twitching against his soft flesh, as they clutched tightly onto his grinding pelvis, being absolutely perfect as it proved to be both erotically pleasurable and hold a touch of primal aggression all in one. Yet it was those daintier hands which made Cloud's breath catch so much more, hands which could crush steel but chose instead to explore his chest with a lovers touch. Silky soft fingers practically gliding over his developing pictorials with confidence and certainty as they traced the contours of his trembling body, the strong yet perfectly smooth tips dancing with a wonderfully teasing, feather-light caress over his chest as it rose and fell with each desperate gasp of air he drew into it.

All too soon he was distracted by the overwhelming sensation of their combined attack on his senses, the roughness and slight aggression of one lover being balanced out beautifully by the gentleness and tender ministration of another. It was all Cloud could do to keep himself together as he rocked his hips back and forth at an even great pace, his body singing at the joy of it all as every nerve ending began to tingle and that all too familiar tightness began to coil deliciously low down in his stomach. In the back of his mind Cloud heard a voice warning him that he was too close, that he needed to calm down or he wouldn't last much longer. But the hand which now moved seductively down over his abdomen was making that hard to do, the deliberately slow and teasing advances towards a more intimate area making it almost impossible to regain control.

A moment later and Cloud couldn't help but cry out in pure frustration as his gyrating hips were unexpectedly forced to stop their gratifying motions. The sounds which escaped his lips not being ones of pain at such a crushing grip, which had suddenly been applied to his thighs, but instead a desperate needy whimper of protest at being restrained so unfairly when he was having so much fun. Had the cadet been in his right mind he would have been embarrassed to hear himself, mortified even at the sounds he made as he fought to keep moving and was basically denied the pleasure that his body craved. But the hands on his waist refused to move anymore, the wondrous touches they had been making before now gone and leaving a horrible aching need which screamed desperately throughout every fibre of his being to be fulfilled.

Gone to where the hands which caused his breath to shudder each time it was drawn in, the baby soft finger tips no longer gliding over his developing biceps and teasing the sensitive nipples there. Gone were the skilful digits which danced over the hardening nubs and made electricity flow through every nerve ending located there, the wondrous torture of those drifting fingers no longer being repeated across his sensitive body as they had been and making him squirm even more with need. The hands they were attacked to having lowered down past the area he'd expected them to go to, the strong limbs purposefully moving away from his throbbing erection only to disappear altogether a heartbeat later.

Blue eyes flew open as Cloud looked down to see why, as his mind struggled to work out what had caused the combined touches to vanish and not give him the release he so desperately wanted. It was only as he sat drawing in panting breaths that the cadet's eyes focused on the ivory skin which now rested on golden, sun-kissed flesh. Sephiroth's hands no longer on his body as they had been, because they were carefully resting on Zack's forearms. Unable to speak the blonde first looked down at the soldier who lay spread out beneath him, the look on Zack's face almost a reflecting of his own desperate need. Twisting around to look over his shoulder Cloud meet the general's gaze and tried to ask why he'd stopped them, the words coming out as nothing more than gasping breaths and unintelligible sounds which frustrated him even more. But Sephiroth's eyes were calm and kind as they met his, the expression on his finely sculpted features showing that he easily understood everything which wasn't being said.

"You were becoming too excited." He whispered by way of explanation, a light chaste kiss to Cloud's mouth offering an apology of sorts. "I should not have teased you so much." He continued, before adding another soft caress of lips as the blonde's breathing began to calm and in turn even out.

The cadet could only nod silently in acceptance of the words, his mind still too unfocused to form words as his heart continued to race within his chest. Slowly Cloud turned back around so that he was more comfortable; his sapphire eyes closing once again as he settled into the arms which embraced him tenderly and concentrated on bring his raging libido back under control. Even when he heard Sephiroth and Zack talking his posture remained relaxed, their words drifting lightly over him as he sat held safely and securely between them, his smaller frame fitting perfectly within their combined embrace as if they had truly been made for one another.

"Zack, are you alright?" The general asked, his hands carefully giving the soldier's arms a reassuring squeeze.

"Yea, I'm good." Zack replied, his voice still a little breathless but his tense frame already easing back against the mattress. "Spiky just got me a little overexcited."

"You were both quite lost to the moment," Sephiroth noted with a hint of amusement. His mako enhanced senses easily picking up on the notably warmer flush of colour which had blossomed across Cloud's rosy cheeks and knowing that his youngest lover was now blushing not only from heated desire but also a touch of embarrassment as well.

"I think you were all pretty lost there." Reno cut in, his tone trying to be light but actually sounding a little hurt if not annoyed about being left out.

Cloud was the first one of them to react, his smaller frame twisting round in a contorted position that seemed almost unnatural as he reached out towards the Turk behind him. The red head's little yelp of surprise echoed in the room as the cadet pulled him forward, the slim arms quickly wrapping themselves around his shoulders to give an awkward if not heartfelt hug.

"Easy there Chocobo head." Reno chuckled once the initial shock had passed, his face relaxing into a soft genuine smile as he pulled back slightly. "I'm not upset."

"I'm sorry." Cloud gasped, his eyes now open and looking concerned as they met with the Turks.

"It's ok." The red head reinforced, as he playfully nudged the cadet's nose with his own. "I had fun playing with my toy while you played with yours."

"I am not a toy." Sephiroth stated firmly, his voice holding a warning tone that promised pain if anyone dared to argue.

"Maybe not," the Turk aired thoughtfully, a wicked grin appearing on his lips for only Cloud to see before he spoke again. "But I still got to play with you."

Suddenly the red head's eyes widened in surprise as the general responded by giving a gentle but firm shove against his shoulder, the controlled push causing Reno to loose his balance and tumble off the bed. If that sight alone hadn't been enough for Cloud then the soft "oomph" sound which followed it was, a small giggle quickly escaping his mouth before he could stop it. For Zack however the scene was more hilarious than he could handle or hope to contain and he openly roared with laughter, the sound only increasing in richness as it was joined by the soft amused chuckles of another.

"Glad I amuse you all." Reno growled from the floor, the position he was now lying in indirectly hiding him from their sight.

"You shouldn't have teased Seph like that." Zack pointed out while still grinning happily, his head turning to face the place where he knew the Turk would be if he sat up.

For a minute nothing happened and then a string of muttered words could be heard coming from the floor, the sound too low for even mako enhanced ears to work them out but the content easily guessed.

"Stop sulking Red and get your butt back up here." The soldier called, a sudden idea making his eyes sparkle with excitement as he spoke again. "You can still play with Spiky and me."

Almost instantly a head popped up beside them, eager aqua coloured eyes burning with a devilish light which promised so much more than just playing. Zack felt a tightness in his chest as his own violet orbs connected with those hungry looking sea-green spheres, the unspoken promises that lurked within them making his mouth go dry and his body shiver in anticipation. Suddenly the soldier's eyes were not the only ones unable to look away as the Turk rose from the floor, his athletic body moving with a feline grace as he moved back onto the bed and approached Zack's face. Both the general and cadet felt something deep within them pulse as they watched Reno lower his lips down towards the soldier's parted ones, violet eyes widening as they saw something within the Turk's expression which they could not. None of them had noticed how the atmosphere within the room begun to change, the air around them becoming heavier and more heated, the scent of lust and desire filling their senses and making their bodies react with need. They did however feel it when suddenly the rising tension which had been building subtly within them broke, their hearts skipping a beat as they watched the red head attack and claim Zack's mouth with his own.

Cloud gasped as he felt the soldier's body respond to the dominating kiss, as the swollen flesh which was still pressed intimately between the cheeks of his arse suddenly sprang to full attention once more. The sudden push of the hard length along his opening made him moan softly, the sound coming again as the shaft hardened further and began to rub along the slick cleft as Zack moved unconsciously in response to Reno's advances. Cloud bit down on his bottom lips and could easily imagine that the Turk was now mouth fucking the soldier with his tongue, the way the soldier's hips rocked up and against him with what felt like responding thrusts making his heart race wildly. In turn he couldn't help but push down and ride each glorious driving motion, his own body now fully recovered from before and ready for more than just fingers this time.

Sephiroth knew that the blonde's moans were not the only ones to be heard as he watched their fiery haired lover move, as he drunk in the sight, sound and smell of their passionate display. His eyes worked their way hungrily over the view and took it all in, the flushed skin which now gleamed with a fine sheen of sweat on their bodies, the frantic rise and fall of bare chests as both fought to breathe without relinquishing the position they were in. But it was the sight of the Turk's backside which caused his throat to go dry, the evidence of Reno's pleasure standing proudly out from his body, while the red head's smooth round backside arched up suggestively towards him. Sephiroth took one look at the Turk balanced on his hands and knees in front of him and suddenly had an idea, his hand discreetly finding the tube of lubricant and quickly applying a little to his fingers.

Reno would have liked to say he was smiling at the way things were now going but in truth it was more of a grin, his aggressive advances having been a game at first but now turning out to be a lot of fun. In truth he hadn't expected Zack to be so compliant after the initial kiss, his mind already prepared to relinquish the role as soon as the soldier had regained his wits. But that had not been the case and so he had grown more daring, the deep passionate kiss becoming something much more suggestive and erotic between them. The unexpected development however had also distracted him from the others, a mistake which he knew he was about to pay for when two slick fingers suddenly pushed between the cheeks of his backside and probed against the opening of his body.

He broke away from the kiss to groan loudly in pleasure as his body was breached, as the smooth flesh entered past the tight ring of muscle and pushed deep within him. Reno drew a deep breath and moaned again, his back aching up while his head dipped forward and his lower body easily pushed back onto the intruding digits. In the back of his mind he registered the responding moans of pleasure to his actions, one soft and light while the other was deeper and more sensual. He also became aware that the fingers which now moved within him were acting as one but not from the same hand, the distinct feel of two separate touches as they worked together within him. There was only one explanation for why he would feel such a thing and it made the red head's brain melt. The realisation that it was Cloud and Sephiroth's combined touch, as their fingers moved together and against each other, as they teased along the wall of muscle deep within him, making the rigid flesh between his legs ache wantonly for more.

"Shit." The red head swore in a gasping breath, the rest of his curses being swallowed by the soldier who now rose up to claim his lips in another passionate kiss.

For a few minutes they allowed themselves to get carried away with the pleasure of touching and being touched, as hands moved to caress skin and mouths moved together in bruising displays of affection. Not only were Zack and Reno lost to the sensation of their tongues battling against one another's, but so were Cloud and Sephiroth's. The cadet once again twisted round to meet the general's lips with his own as the wet muscles danced together within the warm cavern of their mouths. Each man was soon drowning in their rising pleasure as the sensations of being stimulated so erotically drove them past the edge of reason, each knowing that they should stop before it became too late and yet none of them wanting to. They had now become connected in a way which was almost unbreakable, the touch of one somehow feeding another and they in turn passing that on to the next.

For Zack it was a passionate fight of dominance with Reno as the Turk and he kissed, the red head's breathy moans tasting like sweet nectar to the soldier as he drank them down. In turn his hips responded by bucking up and against the smaller body which sat nestled over his groin, the swollen flesh now aching for release as it slid between the slick cheeks and forced the cadet to ride its hard length. Cloud in turn was offering his own sounds of pleasure for Sephiroth to consume, the mouth which was now locked firmly onto his hungrily eating every response he made to the feel of the soldier beneath him and the Turk's clenching heat pulling at his fingers. The general held the blonde tightly against his body and felt each wondrous jerk as it rode Zack's upward thrusts, as each bucking motion made Cloud's back slide up and rub against his own throbbing erection. He settled into a comfortable rhythm as he devoured each groan into his mouth, his hand continuing to control the cadet's as their fingers continued to move to tease and torment the red head's body from the inside out. And for Reno it was a losing battle of control, his mouth now being probed by Zack's tongue in almost a synchronised way to the fingers which still plunged into his body and stroked over the place within him that had him seeing stars.

There was one amongst the group who had enough control to bring it to an end, his fingers withdrawing from the Turk's shivering form and taking the cadet's with them, his hand quickly moving down to apply pressure over the soldier's pelvis to keep him still.

"We all need to calm if we are to take this further." He informed the daze and confused faces which looked at him, the three pairs of eyes which met his own all slowly clearing even though they still held glazed expressions of lust.

"Then I think we shouldn't fool around anymore." Zack breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling as he fought to keep himself in place.

Once again it was Sephiroth who moved first as he began to alter their positions, as he forced Cloud's slowly responding body to comply with his wishes and rise up off of Zack's lap. The small protesting sound which escaped the cadet was mirrored by one from the soldier, his larger calloused hands involuntarily tightening on the blonde's already bruised hips as if to keep him in place as well.

"Be careful Zack." The general warned calmly, as he eased back down and used one hand to remove the soldier's from what was surely a painfully tight grip. "You will hurt Cloud if you do not control yourself."

These words of caution seemed to be enough to snap the soldier back to reality, his foggy mind clearing quickly as he looked down to examine the cadet's body himself. Sure enough small marks had already begun to form on the fair skin, the tiny array of colourful lines and circles over his hips and thighs showing where Zack's fingers had already pushed down just that fraction too hard.

"Oh Spiky, I'm sorry." The soldier gasped, as he reached up to gently trace over the marred flesh, a wave of guilt already beginning to wash over him.

"It's ok." Cloud breathed, his voice filled with such happiness that it was impossible to doubt the words. "I can't feel it, so it's ok."

"You're gonna feel it later." Reno noted with a hint of concern, his body now sat on the mattress and turned to face them so he could see for himself.

"Then you can heal it later." The cadet pointed out softly, his eyes silently pleading that they let it go and not ruin the moment.

"Indeed we can." Sephiroth agreed quickly, his arms already going round the blonde's body and beginning to move them both again. "I believe it would be best if I am in place first." He aired thoughtfully, his eyes connecting with Zack's to ask if that would be something he could handle.

The soldier's felt his heart leap in his chest and licked nervously at suddenly dry lips, his throat swallowing involuntarily as he nodded in agreement to the suggestion. And with that the general began to move, slowly shifting his body forward so that he could kneel poised above the soldier's erection, the hard length brushing against the smooth skin of one thigh and making them both moan softly. But Sephiroth didn't stop there, knowing that it would only draw out the anticipation of what was to come, that it would only make the next part harder for Zack to control. It wasn't that he was arrogant about his body, or the effect it had on his lovers, but more to do with the new situation they found themselves in. The excitement of being allowed to do something which no one else had ever done before, perhaps being too much even for Zack to handle.

With one hand still encircling Cloud's waist and supporting his weight, the general used the other to reach down and grasp the soldier's rigid flesh as he lined it up with the opening of his body. He noted how the soldier's breath had now stopped completely, the violet eyes which met his own burning with so many emotions it was like watching a storm rage within him. There was lust, heat, desire and need all so painfully close to the surface for him to see, but underneath that was something deeper and so much more meaningful. Beneath the hunger there was passion, the excitement and anticipation merely appetisers to a more succulent dish, a look of something softer and sweeter becoming visible as if he were the dessert to the meal they were about to share. Sephiroth saw the love shinning within those wondrous amethyst eyes and knew it was all for him, the adoration and deepened love for allowing this to happen between them, the questionless understanding that what had been given this night was about more than just physical pleasure.

The general's expression softened as well as he spared a moment to show how he felt for what they were about to do, his mercury coloured eyes staying connected with Zack's as he tried to say everything which words could not. He tried to speak of his own passion and desire for the other in this moment, to show the need which also flowed though him, and to express how much what they were currently doing truly meant to him. But above all else he wanted Zack to see the faith that he had for him, wanted the soldier to know that not only was he loved but that he was also trusted more than anyone else in this moment of vulnerability. Because that was what it had now become for Sephiroth as he drew one last steadying breath, as he hesitated for the briefest of seconds before allowing someone to not only break through the last of his emotional defences but also his physical ones as well.

Cloud had been unable to look away as he had read every expression on Zack's handsome face, his eyes unable to see the general's because of the way he sat but still able to guess that they were probably a reflection of the soldiers. He knew that the men were both lost to each other in that moment, that the pair were silently sharing something which he was not a part of. The thought brought with it a small stab of sadness, an emotion which Reno saw and was quick to dispel with a heated caress of lips. Cloud melted into the Turk's kiss eagerly as he pushed the tiny bit of jealousy away, a voice in his head scolding him for feeling such things when in truth they were both his and he had no reason to be envious of either of them.

It was only when he heard Zack's breath hitch that he broke away from the red head and drew in a gasping breath of his own, the way his body was slowly moving down letting him know that the general was now impaling himself on the soldier's straining erection. Mental flashbacks of his own time experiencing this made the blonde's heart race even faster, the frantically beating organ actually skipping a beat when he heard Zack's deep moan of pleasure as he was taken in. A rush of hot air blew across Cloud's neck and he shivered in response, the low groan of approval and satisfaction which followed it making his head spin. But there was no time given to let him adjust to what was happening around him, his own body suddenly being lifted by strong arms so that he was made to sit higher up on powerful thighs and rise up on his knees a little more.

Cloud opened his mouth to offer his assistance, to ask if they needed him to do anything to make this easier, but instead of words his lips let slip a deep sigh of pleasure as his older lovers took control completely. Zack's calloused hands now held his trembling thighs providing a brace to rest against while Sephiroth's hands carefully spread his arse cheeks a little wider apart, the mighty general carefully aliening the blondes exposed opening against the swollen head of his own erection. Cloud barely managed a shuddering breath as he was slowly lowered onto the hard length, as the long shaft began to work its way gently but firmly into his tight but eagerly accepting body. He moaned as the sensation of being filled worked its way up his spine, as the familiar pressure built and the wall of muscle deep within was stretched as it was forced to take the swollen flesh in all the way. He bowed his head forward and bit down on his bottom lip to stop from crying out as the slight pain turned to pleasure, as the sensation of the intrusion into his wanting body made his own erection crave a more intimate touch.

Reno sat with his jaw hanging open and at a loss for words, the sight of the general faintly rocking between both the soldier and cadet making his heart race with excitement. He could see from Zack's expression that the soldier was more than enjoying the sensation of being ridden by the general, that the hands which held some of Cloud's weight were also keeping the soldier grounded by giving him something to focus on. The Turk looked up along the blonde's supple frame and felt a small gasp escape his parted lips, the way the lithe form of his youngest lover was held in place by both men making heat flow through his veins. Reno moistened his dry lips as he realised that Cloud was now effectively restrained in his position on Sephiroth's lap, the general's arms wrapped tightly around his slim yet clearly developing torso and holding him firmly in place. But then the red head realised that the blonde needed this support, that because he was now impaled by the general's rigid sex he had to be held in place or it would hurt both of them. The Turk drew in a shaky breath as Cloud's head fell to one side and exposed his swan like throat, the young blonde's racing pulse so close to the surface that the red head could see it beat beneath the flushed snow white skin. Then suddenly the view was blocked by a head of silver hair, as Sephiroth's' lips locked down over the offering and either bit down or sucked hard on the tender flesh causing Cloud to finally cry out in pleasure.

"You just gonna sit there or do you wanna join in?" Zack grunted from beside him, the soldier's violet eyes radiating things which made the heat in Reno's veins turn to lava before going straight to his own throbbing arousal.

"Shit, soldier boy. How the hell you holding on?" The Turk managed to ask, his eyes a little wider as he looked back at his silver and gold haired lovers were they remained locked together.

"You don't want to know." Zack growled through clenched teeth, a heavy heated moan following his words to show that whatever he was doing it wasn't going to last for long.

Quickly Reno moved over so that he was closer to the soldier, their lips meeting for another kiss even as they heard Cloud gasping and panting breathlessly above their bowed heads. The Turk didn't fight it when Zack began to guide his body into the position they wanted him in, his lips breaking away to draw in ragged breaths of his own even as he was turned around to face the other direction. Strong hands moved along his legs and forced one to rise up and stretch to the side, the firm control bringing it back down again so that Reno was now balanced on his hands and knees directly above Zack's body. Suddenly the Turk realised that his face was placed directly in front of Cloud's twitching sex, while his own swollen flesh hovered only inches away from the luscious lips he had only just been connected to.

Sea-green eyes looked up at the bodies which currently rippled against each other before him like a wave upon the shore, at the closeness of the cadet's erection which bobbed temptingly in front of him in silent invitation to kiss, to lick, to taste.

"Do it Reno. You know you want to." Zack urged from behind him, the purr of satisfaction in his voice making the suggestion sound even more inviting than it already was. "He tastes so good."

Reno knew exactly how Cloud tasted from the times they had done this before, the clean and innocent release of his youngest lover always being somehow sweeter and more pure than his mako enhanced lovers. A small flickering thought passed through his mind, the idea being too quick to see but letting the Turk know he had something to think about later when time would allow. Slowly the red head lent forward and let his mouth slip over the stiffened flesh, his lips gracefully moving down the hard length and happily sheathing the cadet's body within the moist warm cavern of his mouth. Almost instantly Cloud's hips bucked forward at the sensation, a sharp inhalation of air and deep throated moan being heard even as a muscular arm quickly lowered itself across his pelvis and pulled him back into place.

"Let me move for you." Sephiroth breathed against the blonde's ear, the words being accompanied by a slow deliberate thrust into his body.

Cloud clenched down around the invading flesh and moaned again, his hands scrambling to find a better grip on the general's arms now that they had moved. But the new locations didn't make it easy for him, the limb which was secured below his waist being too far down to reach and the one across his chest only allowing for one of his own arms to find purchase. Thankfully Sephiroth noticed his problem and calmly guided him as to where to place the spare limb, his hand over Cloud's heart losing for only a moment to entwine the slim fingers within the fiery red hair of the man currently knelt in front of him.

Cloud didn't even have time to protest before the general's hand was back in its original place, the words he would have used now stolen along with his next breath as Reno reacted to the touch by easing back and tonguing the slit of his cock hungrily. The sensations were too much for the cadet to contain and he groaned loudly, his hips barely able to twitch as he was pushed into from behind and pulled forward by skilled lips from in front. The warm wet muscle which played over the swollen head of his straining erection instantly backed off as if sensing his perilous state, the tongue no longer licking over the tender flesh but pushing against it to create gentle thrusting motions which fried every last neuron in his brain.

"Oh God, Reno." Was all the blonde managed to gasp as his body shuddered deep within, the wondrously familiar tightening low down in his belly that came just before climax suddenly making itself known.

Reno smiled around the flesh which pulsed between his lips and swallowed the first taste of something salty but sweet, the fresh and untainted fluid now leaking from Cloud's throbbing erection silently warning of the blonde's slipping control. He was not too far gone to notice that the blonde's cries were quickly becoming a little desperate, the cadet clearly finding the whole experience just too much to handle. But then again the red head couldn't blame him entirely for feeling so out of control, the self-imposed restraint it was taking just to keep from blowing his own load making his head spin. The soldier's strong hands were everywhere now as they touched and teased, calloused palms and rough fingertips sliding over his hips and buttocks as they stroked and kneaded the trembling muscles. But it wasn't just Zack's hands which made him fight to hold himself together as the pleasure built, those soft delicious lips which he had kissed only moment ago now happily wrapped firmly around the base of his aching flesh so that it was held in place just as he now held Cloud's within his own mouth.

Reno wasn't even sure when his tactics had changed, but knew that it was the soldier's actions which he now mimicked as he played with the cadet's twitching sex. The teasing licks he made over heated flesh being a copy of Zack's playful movements upon his own body, the wonderful rhythmic thrusts of muscle against his aching flesh being echoed over the blonde's hard length, and the delightfully torturous suction he applied to Cloud's straining erection, being nothing less than a continuation of what was currently being done to him by his raven haired lover.

The Turk couldn't help but moan deeply in response to a wonderful gripping pull being applied to his straining erection. The sound vibrating along his throat and quickly passing on to the blonde at his mercy, the cadet happily voicing their combined pleasure at what was happening loud enough for the world to hear. This in turn seemed to stimulate Zack's advances and Reno was forced to draw a frantic breath through his nose as the soldier took him so deep down his throat that he felt the muscles instinctively clench around it. Sea-green eyes widened as muscles rippled along his straining sex and he nearly gagged himself as it caused him to jerk forward, the sudden deep throating of the hard length within his own mouth causing the cadet to cry out his name in both blissfully pleasure and panicked warning.

Sephiroth had never felt anything like it before and in truth began to wonder if perhaps it would be possible for him to experience it again. The delightful sensation of filling such tight warmth, while being filled so wonderfully himself, making his body feel even more excited than normal with sharing in these couplings between them all. Cloud's body was just like it always was in these moments, such glorious perfection now gripping him forcefully as the hot muscles squeezed his hardened flesh deliciously as they tried to pull him even deeper within the blonde's willing form. He could feel his rigid organ throbbing with need as he rocked into the tight passage, the shaft being accepted eagerly with each thrust forward and fought against when it tried to withdraw. The blonde's body pressed so close against his own that he could feel every reaction to his touch, every uncontrollable jerk or spasm that resulted from him brushing over that bundle of nerves which made the cadet moan or cry out in delight.

But however much these wonderful feelings held him the general felt his attention being drawn to the well toned frame that lay beneath him. The soldier's lower body, in effect, trapped in place by the weight of two men straddling him. Strangely the idea of Zack being restrained in such a way filled him with an even greater sense of excitement, the joy and need rushing straight to his groin as he rocked down over his lover's hips again. He heard the muffled breathy moan which escaped Zack's body and smiled, the curve of lips only increasing as he felt the resulting effect which followed the sound as Reno responded to the added sensation and in turn passed it on to Cloud. Sephiroth drew in a shaky breath as the cadet in his arms bucked within his tight hold, as the convulsion forced his erection deeper into the gripping heat and caused Cloud's hand to clamp down on his forearm with a crushing hold.

A small pained grunt from just in front of him let him know that the red head had also received a taste of the uncontrolled reflex. The cadet's pale fingers suddenly loosening their tight grip and pulling free of his lover's fiery locks. To the general's relief they didn't retreat completely, the digits simply working themselves free so that instead of being entwined within the hair they rested on top of it. The sight calmed his suddenly racing heart a little and Sephiroth felt a rush of wonder to know that Cloud was getting better at this, at not panicking as soon as one of them made a sound which indicted pain or discomfort. It wasn't that he didn't want the cadet to be uncaring of them, but more that sometimes it was a bit of a mood killer. Those innocent blue eyes looking at them with such guilt for causing any sort of hurt. The general knew that it stemmed from Cloud's lingering fears of being rejected, that even now, after all this time together, he was only just starting to become confident enough to relax around them completely.

Pushing the small ache this thought caused away Sephiroth focused on something much more enjoyable, the feel of his soldier's rigid sex being driven into his body by their combined movements. He knew that for the most part Zack was trapped and unable to do much else in his current position, but what he was doing was still very pleasing indeed. The upward thrusts were small by comparison to what his true strength would allow if he were free to do so, the tiny flex of trapped hips easily hinting at just how powerful that pelvic action could be if it was not weighed down so much by both his eldest and youngest lovers. But Sephiroth knew that right now that element didn't matter to either of them, his happiness growing as he realised that Zack was pushing himself to give as well as receive the pleasure that their merging was creating. The general noted how each upward roll of hips was now timed perfectly to match his downward movements, the angle just right so that the soldier always danced over the most sensitive of places as they moved together.

Zack sucked hard on the rigid cock between his lips as Sephiroth's gripping heat clenched down around him again, the muscles deep within the great man so powerful that the soldier was sure his more intimate body parts were going to have bruises by the end. Images of himself trying to explain the bruising to the infirmary staff made Zack chuckle, the sound being muffled by the thick flesh in his mouth but still being felt by the owner of that body part. Allowing the resulting actions to take his breath away again the soldier waited out the wave of pleasure which washed over him, the rising tide of his impending release now growing stronger and more forceful as it crashed against him. Slowly he ran his hands over Reno's hips following the curve of the Turks' tight arse, one hand happily kneading the smooth flesh while the other sought out a different goal entirely.

Reno felt the fingers as they moved over his stretched backside, the digits on one side content to just grope while the other set eased in a more purposeful direction. It only took the red head a few seconds to work out where those mischievous fingers were heading, the tips suddenly gliding over the slick surface where the other two had played earlier and causing his body to shudder in anticipation. It took all of Reno's remaining strength to focus on the sensation without being carried away by it, to feel the teasing caress as it moved along the crevice between his cheeks towards his entrance. He almost cried out in frustration when the feather-light touch continued past his opening, as the fingers circled back to repeat the torturous passing again and then began to tease just outside of his body.

Knowing that he couldn't speak with his mouth otherwise engaged, Reno did the only thing he could think of and pushed his hips backward. The action causing an additional sensation of suction to his cock while also forcing the tip of one digit to slip inside. The Turk groaned around the swollen flesh in his mouth as he felt the soldier's response to his actions vibrate through him, as Zack gasped around his body and finally pushed the finger in as far as his hand would allow. Satisfied with the way things were going Reno began to rock gently between the intruding digit and mouth which surrounded him, the sudden feel of teeth grazing against the shaft and swollen head silently encouraging him to move slowly or not at all. The red head couldn't help but shiver in delight at the mildly threatening behaviour being displayed, the touch of danger in their unspoken communication making his pulse race with excitement in a way he had never expected. If it hadn't been for the presence of the other two he might have pushed his luck on this one, would have risked a little more pain to satisfy his own curiosity about the reactions he was suddenly having to it.

But now was not the time or the place for exploring such things, especially with their sensitive little blonde right there in front of him. So instead Reno settled back into keeping himself obediently still as his body was assaulted from all angels, as his erection was treated to mouth action only a lollypop could relate too, and his arse was plundered by not one but now two fingers as they repeatedly pumped into and over just the right place to make him scream. Of course there was no chance of him actually getting an opportunity to do that now, not with Cloud's swollen flesh filling his mouth and making anything other than swallowing impossible. But still the red head couldn't complain as he felt the cadet's hard length bump the back of his throat again, the realisation suddenly hitting him that all he had to do was apply pressure and swallow now, as Sephiroth's body took over control of the speed and depth of the blonde's movements. In truth Reno wasn't even sure he was even really giving head anymore, the way the rhythm had changed feeling more like it was the general mouth-fucking him, but using Cloud's body to do it. The image stirred something deep and primal within the Turk's body and suddenly he felt the orgasm building, the rush of toe-curling tension and euphoric excitement deep within giving no warning and leaving him helpless to fight it.

Cloud was drowning in a sea of ecstasy and endorphins, his mind having put an 'out to lunch' sign up as it left him to be consumed by his body's hungers. The cadet moaned again as he felt another pelvic thrust move up inside his slick passage, as Sephiroth's erection moved deep within him slowly, oh so agonisingly slowly that it was almost torture. The only thing which kept the blonde from protesting the torment was the knowledge that he was doing it in their best interests, that the way they were all connected demanded a need for control. Not only was there a risk of crushing Zack beneath them but also the danger or breaking Reno's jaw if they thrust forward too hard, not to mention the damage it would do to some of his own delicate body parts with those sharp teeth so close to them. The mental image of such a nasty accident made his blissful state waver slightly, the minor dip in his aroused state only lasting a brief moment as another perfectly timed thrust had him seeing stars again. Once more the cadet voiced his pleasure as the thick, hard mass now embedded deep within him moved back and forth, as the motions began to take on a slightly more desperate feel as he slid up and down on the rigid shaft which impaled him.

"So ... close ... I can't ... anymore." He gasped desperately, the warning being heard and felt by them all as his breath began to hitch in its tell-tale way, as the muscles began to tighten and then the coil within him began to snap.

Reno knew that they had all been dangerously close to the edge, that the combined sounds of their pleasure had taken on a new note which spoke of just how little time they had left. But it was the cadet's voice which cried out what they had all been thinking and feeling, his control being the first to break and taking theirs with it. The Turk himself had already been so close that it was almost a relief to know that he was not the only one, that his need for release would not be the first to break. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens even as the cadet's body convulsed in front of him, as the hot hard flesh between his lips suddenly started to pulse and release its chemical free seed deep into his mouth. The red head happily drank down what was given, taking in every last drop as the organ continued to twitch, his throat working the head each time it was forced a little deeper by the general's rocking motions.

The taste, sight, sounds and smell of the cadet's orgasm was enough to push Reno over the edge as well, the release ripping though him and forcing him to close his eyes as the sensations took over. He felt his own body convulse even as he fought to hold it in place, the climax causing him to shot his load into the soldier's mouth while also clamping down around the fingers which were still pounding away at his arse. There was something almost painful about not being able to move in case he hurt one of his lovers, in fighting the desire to drive his own throbbing flesh into that warm cavern of Zack's mouth until his swollen organ was spent. But instead he allowed the self imposed restraint to become part of the pleasure, his heart beat racing as every muscle screamed to move, as every fibre in his being craved more of the soldier's pleasurable touch both within and around him.

Zack groaned in satisfaction around Reno's pulsating flesh as it released into his mouth, his reflexes allowing him to swallow the seed which flowed into him while by some miracle still managing to allow him to breath and not choke on it. He closed his eyes against the rush of sensations that hit him like a bolt of lightning, the throbbing organ in his mouth being joined by the feel of muscles clenching down around his fingers and pulling them in deeper. But above all that there was the feeling of relief as he felt his own orgasm take over, as his hips bucked and twitched uncontrollably to push further into the general's body as he filled that tight passage with his own seed.

Sephiroth let out a ragged breath and didn't care that it would show his lovers just how much this experience was affecting him, the way he now felt liquid heat fill him from within causing him to let out a low unbroken moan. The experience of having someone inside of him had been unsettling at first, a fact which he had not dared to admit when he'd agreed to it. But now he appreciated why his lovers revelled in the sensations of it, could understand why they willingly allowed themselves to be taken in such a way. There was something almost fulfilling about being touched so intimately, by being connected in a way which communicated not only love but also at the same time unspoken vulnerability and complete trust.

And then just as suddenly Sephiroth realised that he had been wrong about so much when it came to this form of intimacy, that it was not a loss of power to be taken in this way but in fact another form of control. That, if done correctly, the sex was more about a mental hierarchy and not a physical one. That the supposed submissive was in fact, in just as much control of what happened between them. With this knowledge came a feeling of deep and unyielding love for the men around him, the awareness that they had captured his heart long ago and never once used it against him. They had each found a weakness in his unspoken feelings for them, yet never abused that power they had over him like others would, instead wrapping their own hearts around his and helping to protect the secrets that it shared with them.

The general felt the rush of his orgasm pass though him, the expected sensations mixing with something deeper and more meaningful as he pushed up and into Cloud's body with one final thrust. This time he didn't just fill the cadet's body with his physical love but with a spiritual one as well, his feelings for the blonde being released from his pulsating flesh as he let everything that he felt spill into the lithe body in his arms. Sephiroth gasped and panted as he felt the tight passage clench down around him tightly, as he felt the muscles ripple desperately along the twitching length as if drawing every drop of those emotions out of him. This was what he'd needed in his life all along, to be able to love and be loved in return, to not only know that he was a part of something special but to feel it as well. And just like that the embrace he gave the cadet changed, the hold he had around the blonde's body becoming one of love and comfort as he rode through the orgasm. Because deep inside his heart was beating in gratitude for Cloud's love, for being the one to make him a part of this world, for having the courage that day to make him a part of their lives.

The cadet didn't know why he suddenly felt different as the afterglow of the orgasm flowed through him, why the blissful sensations of Sephiroth's body against and within his own made him feel content in a way that was more than just about sex. It only took him a second to realise that it was the way he was now being held, that the arms around him were not just supporting him but also holding him fiercely with a passion which was more about a deep kind of love rather than simply lust. And suddenly the blonde realised what was making his heart sing so loudly with joy, what sensations were causing his insides to feel like melted ice-cream on a summer's day or chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven. They were bonding in a way that they had not yet done, the new experiences in their time together opening new doors to their hearts, the intimacy which had been enjoyed shining light on areas where before there had still been some darkness. Cloud smiled happily as he began to relax against the larger frame, the convulsions which had consumed him movements ago now easing away and allowing him to settle back into his lover's gentle embrace. He could still feel the general's impressive length as it continued to pulse gently within him, as the remaining juices were released to coat the walls within his body with their warmth, but it was the loving embrace they shared which now gave the most pleasure.

Thoughts of being filled by the general made the blonde think of his own release and the Turk lover who had consumed it, the need to see what was still being felt making him open heavy lidded eyes. Very quickly lust filled orbs began to focus past the haze of pleasure and take in the wondrous view, the bowed head still positioned over his groin and confirming that the things he was experiencing were still very real. He could still feel his spent flesh held carefully between soft kissable lips, the flaccid organ now only twitching in response to the gentle suction which Reno still applied as a way of drawing out the remaining traces of the orgasm. It was only with this though that he realised his hand was still resting on Reno's head, the sight causing him to smile dreamily and begin stroking the fiery red hair affectionately to show his gratitude for what the other had done.

In truth Cloud wanted to say so much more in that moment, wanted to tell them all how much he loved them, but as the ability to speak continued to evaded him he settled instead for communicating his happiness in silence. He continued to run his fingers through the crimson locks until Reno finally let him go, as his spent flesh was allowed to slip free and the Turk moved away to collapse equally drained and exhausted on the mattress beside them. Cloud then forced his sleepy blue eyes up to meet Zack's loving violet ones, the soldier's handsome face now visible to him and reflecting an equally blissfully-sated expression which looked just as damn sexy as his lust-filled one. For a moment neither of them looked away, their eyes connected in a glazed satisfied way and both smiled contentedly at the other.

It wasn't until the cadet felt himself being lifted that he realised he had yet to say anything to the general, that he had not shown the silver haired man just how much he meant to him. But somehow Sephiroth seemed to know what he was feeling without him even having to say it, the way he moved them both so that they were no longer straddling Zack's body but comfortably lying beside him on the bed. As second later and Reno was curled up against the soldier's body on the other side, his arm reaching over the well developed torso to touch both the cadet and the general as best he could. Cloud quickly mirrored the action so that he also reached over Zack's chest, the position in effect hugging the soldier even as it reached out for the red head. Both cadet and Turk sighed happily as their fingers traced over the exposed skin of his each other's arms, Zack's own hum of approval adding to the sound as they inadvertently brushed against him with the same comforting touch.

"That was amazing Spiky." The soldier breathed happily, his amethyst eyes glowing softly as they turned to meet his own. "Where do you come up with these ideas?" He asked almost sleepily, the flutter of his raven lashes showing that indeed he was not far from the land of dreams.

"You inspire me." Cloud replied faintly, his voice almost a whisper as the confession caused his cooling, sweat-soaked skin to blossom with renewed colour once more.

"Do we now?" Sephiroth purred against his neck, the vibrations making Cloud shiver with pleasure even though he knew he wouldn't be able to do much more that night.

"Yes." The cadet whispered breathlessly, his head turning to look back over his shoulder so that bright sapphire spheres could meet with the general's eyes and perhaps see what was hidden within.

The blonde was not disappointed with what he saw, the emotions for once so close to the surface that he could almost reach out and touch them. In response to the open display of vulnerability Cloud lent back and placed his mouth against the general's, the kiss being his only way to say all that he wanted too without having to speak a word in front of the others. The soft caress of lips was slow and sensual but not filled with the same heated desires as before, the pair parting after only a minute and allowing their lips to linger against the other's as they drew in small unsteady breaths.

"So when do we get to do that again?" Reno spoke up while stifling a yawn, his slumped position against Zack's chest meaning he hadn't seen the cadet or general's tender moment.

"Not right now Reno." Zack said with a soft chuckle as he felt the blonde settle back against him, the soldier's sense having picked up on the interaction which had taken place beside him even while his eyes had remained closed to it.

"Like I could manage it right now." The Turk scoffed as he snuggled in against the soldier's body more comfortably. "I couldn't even take on a house fly right now, yo." He grumbled as if annoyed by the fact, but with the most satisfied tone anyone could possibly have to contradict it.

"Get some sleep and maybe tomorrow we could have another go." Sephiroth noted happily as he wrapped his own arm over Cloud's torso, across Zack's chest and then placed his outstretched hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Can you bottom for me next time?" The Turk barley managed to ask, as this time the yawn became longer and more drawn out.

"I did not bottom today." The general pointed out calmly, as he nuzzled the back of the blonde's neck affectionately.

"Sure you didn't Seph." Zack mumbled, as his consciousness began to slip away. "And I don't have the bruises on my privates to prove it." He added numbly, his voice already thick with impending sleep.

"It's not exactly bottoming when I'm on top." Sephiroth growled softly with an amused tone to his voice, his hand leaving Reno's body for a moment to give the soldier a light, mock chastising slap on the shoulder.

"Sure Seph, if that helps you sleep better at night." Zack murmured with a mischievous grin on his face just as he drifted away completely.

"Privates?" Reno snorted with a soft laughter, his reaction making no sense other than to prove that he was also now lost to them.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked dreamily as he settled himself between his lover's bodies more comfortably.

"Yes Cloud." The general whispered affectionately against his back as they curled up into each other a little more.

"Thank you." The cadet sighed happily, the soft exhale of air which followed his words showing that he too had joined the others in a peaceful state of rest.

"No, my dear sweet Cloud." Sephiroth began, his words pausing to place a light kiss against the blonde's temple. "It is I, who should be thanking you."

And with that the mighty general let down his last defence, the great man closing his moon beam coloured eyes on the world and for once in his life allowing himself to sleep with his heart open to all that was around him knowing that it was safe while surrounded by their love.


End file.
